Gaster tale
by Xandoria DuUrden
Summary: An AU I came up with after seeing a picture of Gaster Sans. Has two OCs and will contain future romance between Sans and Frisk, as well as other AUs. Enjoy!
1. Fallen Down

*It seems you have fallen down.* The human jerked up, looking around in fear. She was young, somewhere around 10, with light brown hair, squinted hazel eyes, and a blank face of confusion. She didn't speak, but moved her hands rapidly. *You used SIGN, asking where you are and who is speaking. No one replies.* The human crossed her arms, annoyed. *I'm just joking! You've fallen into the underground. I'm Alex. I'm not sure what happened to me, but I woke up when you fell. You've been unconscious for about an hour. What's your name?* The human continued to sign instead of speak.

"Frisk. What's the Underground?"

*It's the home of monsters! Duhduhduh!*

"Cool."

*Heh. They really aren't that bad. Why don't you explore, and I'll narrate? I've always wanted to do that. You ask why I haven't left. I tried. For some reason, I can't leave you, but I'll let you figure things out on your own. You seem to be an explorer like me. Why aren't you speaking?* Frisk opened her mouth, breathing outwards and trying to form words. No sound escaped. She signed, explaining,

"I have no vocal cords."

*Well, that explains it. You stand up, looking around. The bed of flowers broke your fall. You chuckle, then continued onwards down the dark hallway. Turning down to the next hallway, you see a golden flower with a wide smile on its face. Approach or no? You take a step forward, returning the flower's grin. It began dancing in place, music playing faintly.*

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

*You begin to sign, but Flowey interrupts.*

"Hmm. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!"

*You silently agree, but he seems to ignore you.*

"Someone needs to show you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!"

*You feel uneasy.* Everything went black and white around her, and she toppled backwards. *You have entered a FIGHT. It's Flowey's turn.* A red heart appeared in front of Frisk, making her more scared.

"You see that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

*You believe the flower.*

"Your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

*You frown. This doesn't feel right.*

"What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

*You honestly do not.*

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!"

*You think you shouldn't accept this gift. The flower winked.*

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little, white friendliness pellets!"

*You are starting to doubt this flower's honesty.* White pellets appear out of nowhere.

"Are you ready? Catch as many as you can!"

*You manage to move your soul out of the way, clever enough to see through the flower's trick. It looks annoyed.*

"Hey, buddy. You missed them. Oh, I know!"

*An evil smile appears on the flower.*

"I'll make it easier!"

*A complete circle appeared around you of 'Friendliness pellets', followed by wicked chuckling.*

"Let's try again, with no pretenses. Down here, it's kill or be killed! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?"

*You see something moving behind you.*

"DIE!"

*The pellets were blocked by fire-balls, and one hit Flowey in the face, shocking him and sending him flying. The FIGHT ends, and you are standing face to face with a tall goat-lady.*

"My child, are you alright?"

*You give a thumbs up sign to your hero.*

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins and the humans who have fallen. I pass through here every day to see if someone has fallen. You are the first to have in a long time. Come. I will help you through the catacombs. This way, innocent one."

*You decide to follow Toriel, and ask me what I think about her. All I'm telling you is you can trust her. You huff in annoyance at me. In response, I laugh. Heh.* She often paused to make sure Frisk was following her, exiting the flower's room and entering an elegant hall. There's a golden star at the bottom. *You are curious about the golden star, and walked up to it. Being at the entrance of the Ruins gives you DETERMINATION. You aren't sure what that means, but you go with it and continue on. The next room has a series of un-pressed buttons.*

"My child, this is the entrance of the Ruins, a place filled with puzzles. Perhaps you can try this one. It will not harm you: it is only meant to stall, not hurt." Frisk obediently tried every combination she could think of, finding the right one at try 45. "Well done, child! Let us continue forward. There are many more puzzles similar to that one you will encounter on the way to our home. I am telling you this because I need to return to our home, and I do not wish you to come upon any harm. Before I leave you, I will introduce several things that are not the same as on the Surface. Ok?"

*You frown but nod. You want to ask Toriel why the flower attacked you, but aren't sure if she knows sign.*

"I am not sure why Flowey attacked you. I assure you not all monsters are like that."

*You believe the goat-lady, and smile at her. You continue following the goat to a room with a dummy inside.*

"On your way through the Ruins, you will encounter monsters who want to attack you. Should that happen, you will enter a FIGHT. Not to worry, though! If you start a conversation and discover what they want, you will not be harmed. Why don't you try on this dummy?"

*You walk up to the inanimate dummy, and a FIGHT starts. Quick run through with this, because mom-I mean Toriel-won't explain it to you. If you press FIGHT, you need to hit the center of the target that appears, and it will deal damage to your opponent. If you press ACT, you will be able to do different things to them, such as CHECK, which is exactly like it sounds, and FLIRT, which I have never used. Those two are the most constant ones. ITEM lets you use things you're carrying, like food, change armor and weapons. MERCY is for when you don't want to FIGHT and ACTing won't do anything. So what are you going to do?* Frisk thought, then went to ACT: CHECK. *Dummy: 0 ATK, 4 DEF. Made of stuffing and fabric.* Frisk made a funny face, and pressed ACT: FLIRT. *You give Dummy a flirtatious wink. He doesn't seem much for talking or dating. You believe something is wrong with you. Toriel seems confused. You won, gaining 0 EXP and 0 Gold.*

"Well…that works as a conversation? Let us continue, young one."

*You continue following the goat, silently laughing at my reaction.*


	2. Meeting A Family

"The dummy may not have been enough practice, but his help will have to do. I wonder if you can find your way to your new home? Child, why have you not spoken?"

*You hesitantly raise your hands to sign and say,

"I can't speak. I don't even know if you can understand me-"

"Oh! I'm sorry for bringing that up. Do not worry, child. I understand sign perfectly. Do you think you can make your way to my home?"

*You nod, and give 2 thumbs up.*

"Splendid. I'm afraid I must leave you. Take this cellphone. I am familiar with Morse code, if you are slow and patient enough."

*You are also familiar with Morse code, and gave a big smile to her.*

"Thank you, mom."

*She smiles, and you blush, realizing what you signed on accident.*

"Do not worry, child. I did not take offense. You may call me mom if you wish. I would love you to, in honesty."

*She smiles and walks away. You are not sure where to go and ask me. Like I said before, I'm not spoiling anything. You'll have to find everything out for yourself. You huff, and begin exploring the Ruins. Walking to the right, you found a candy dish in a room filled with small streams of water. You took a piece of candy. Smiling, you take another piece. When you reach for the third one, the bowl falls over. You feel awful for causing such a waste of good candy, and quickly retreat from the room and continue onwards, entering a room with several cobwebs. You've come across a spider bake sale. 5 gold for a spider donut, 12 for spider cider. You don't have any money, but offer a candy to the spider. It takes it, and gives you a small muffin. You put it in your pocket for later.* When Frisk left the room, a frog-like creature jumped at her, starting a FIGHT. She pressed ACT: CHECK. *Froggit, ATK 2, DEF 2. Life is hard for this monster.* Frisk dodged the attacks easily, and pressed ACT: COMPLIMENT. *You give Froggit a thumbs up for its attack strategy. It didn't understand what you said, but is flattered anyway. It apologies for attacking you, and SPARES you.* Frisk pressed SPARE as well, and the Froggit hopped off. *You continue onwards, smiling in happiness. In another room, you enter a FIGHT with a whimpering monster. Before you could press any button, it shrieked and ran away. You frown and continue onwards. A few of the puzzles have buttons that need to be press, and you slowly managed to figure them out, progressing. In a different room, there were holes you fall down to flip switches or just to make it across the floor. You finally reached a hall with a table, a piece of cheese, a mouse hole, and a golden star. Knowing one day, the mouse with come out to get the cheese fills you with DETERMINATION. You still are not sure what that means, but you continue to go with it. Toriel's house is just a few rooms ahead. It's not really helping when there nowhere else to explore since there's no more side rooms. You think you should call Toriel.* Frisk complied. *You ask Mom how she is.*

"How…are…oh! I am well, child. I forgot to ask. Do you prefer lime or lemon?"

*You say lime. That's my favorite, too.*

"Lime it is, then! oh, dear. I'll call back in a bit."

*Mom hung up, and you dial again, saying you are near the house.

"Near…house-oh, dear! I'll meet you by the oak, my child."

*You begin walking again. These rooms don't have any puzzles, but are well tended gardens. It doesn't seem possible for one woman to care for so many vegetables. Trust me: it is. One comes up from the ground, starting a FIGHT.* Frisk pressed ACT: CHECK. *Vegetoid, 2 ATK, 3 DEF. Wants to make you healthy.* The attacks were green, and Frisk couldn't dodge all of them. When they hit, no damage happened. *Green attacks heal you, and white attacks damage you. I'll explain the attacks as we go on. No spoilers!* Frisk pressed ACT: DINNER, and started running into the green attacks. *You are at max HP, and the vegetoid seems satisfied. It SPARES you. You spare it, too, and continued on your way as it roots itself back into the ground. You finally found yourself at the bottom of a tall cavern with a dead oak tree in the middle. A green blob starts a FIGHT at the base.* Frisk pressed ACT: CHECK. *Moldsmal. 1 ATK, 3 DEF. May not be sentient. Toriel comes into view, giving the monster an evil glare. It squelches its way out of the FIGHT.*

"I apologize, my child. I should not have tried to surprise you like this. Please come inside to meet your family and see the room I have prepared for you. Children, come meet your new sibling!"

*You pause at a golden star by the doorway. You are excited to see familiar things after meeting so many new creatures. You are filled with DETERMINATION. You follow her inside, and discover a 9-year-old, brown hair boy wearing an apron a frying pan. He seems friendly, and reaches out his hand. You accept it.*

"Hi, I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you."

*You nod in agreement. You were not expecting humans to be your siblings. Neither was I. A 12-year-old blond boy is next to introduce himself. He has a baseball glove and a bandana on, and seems annoyed.*

"Sup? I'm Pete. You look…cool, I guess."

*You give the rude boy a thankful smile. I would've punched him. An 18-year-old, black haired girl comes up to you and hugs you. She is wearing ballet shoes and an old tutu. She smiles as you hug back.*

"My name is Hannah. Welcome to our home!"

*You sign thank you. To your surprise, she smiles wider.*

"You're welcome!"

*A 14-year-old red haired girl slowly comes out of the left side of the home, holding a fake knife and having a faded, red ribbon in her hair. Hannah introduces the clearly shy girl.*

"That's Fae. She's a little shy, but she'll warm up to you in a while."

*Fae slowly waved, and you wave back with a small smile.*

"Now, who started the baking without me present?"

*Hannah raises her hand with Pete, looking at the ground in shame.*

"Alright. Since Hannah was in charge while I was gone, it's forgiven. But next time, wait until I come back. I apologize. I was planning on key lime pie, but my children started cooking before I could tell them, so we have Butterscotch-cinnamon pie instead. I hope you are not allergic."

*You shake your head, and ask how do you get back to the surface. Toriel frowns briefly, then smiles.*

"Why don't you have dinner and sleep first?"

*You ask how do you leave the ruins? You need to get back. The children automatically scattered to the right. What are you doing? Mom's pies are the best! You smile sadly, and say you need to get to the surface. You may have a family waiting.*

"M…My child, I can be your new family…"

*You say please. you want to go back. Toriel seems sad.*

"I…I need to do something. Stay here."

*She quickly left, and you hear a tear drop. You feel your sins crawling on your back. She may be doing something you will both regret, so you decide to go after her. You walk downstairs, finding all 4 humans watching around a corner intently next to a golden star.*

"What's she doing, Hannah?"

"I don't know, Brian, but I'm scared about it."

"Maybe we should stop her?"

*You press the golden star. Realizing you need to go home fills you with DETERMINATION. Jerk.*

"I think we should wait, Pete."

"You always say that, Fae."

*You walk past, right up to Toriel, tapping her back. She turns, fireballs in her hands and tears flooding from her eyes. The motherly goat takes a deep breath.*

"This door is the exit of the ruins. The only way out. I'm going to destroy it so no one will be able to leave."

*You are worried about that plan, as am I.*

"You foolish child. If you leave…Asgore…Asgore will kill you. Go back upstairs."

*You plant your feet firmly, while I am confused.*

"You want to leave so badly? Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

*Toriel started a FIGHT.* Alex sounded sad. Frisk pressed ACT: CHECK. *Toriel. 16 ATK, 61 DEF. Knows what's best for you.* Frisk got hit continuously, but refused to back down. She pressed ACT: TALK. *You couldn't think of anything to say.* Frisk was down to 2/20 HP, and the fireballs were still coming. They suddenly started avoiding her, but too late. Toriel's face of horror was the last thing Frisk saw.


	3. Entering Snowdin Forest

She woke up in a dark place saying, "Stay Determined!" Alex was next to her, frowning in confusion.

*Did…you just…die?* Frisk shrugged, then saw 2 buttons: LOAD, and RESET. *Don't hit RESET. I have a nasty feeling about that one. Try LOAD.* She complied, and found herself by the last star. It had three buttons under what it had said: SAVE, LOAD, RESET. She heard the same statements again.

"I think we should wait, Pete."

"You always say that, Fae."

*You walk forward, tapping Toriel's back and say you're sorry, but you have to go.*

"Foolish child. prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

*She started a FIGHT again. What are you going to do?* Frisk pressed MERCY: SPARE.

"…?"

*Toriel seems confused, but continues to attack.* Frisk did better at dodging, and pressed it again. Toriel continued to say nothing until the 5th time of pressing SPARE.

"What are you doing? Fight or run away!"

*You continue pressing the same button.*

"What are you proving this way?" SPARE. "Please. Go upstairs. I promise I'll take good take of you here." SPARE. "We can all be a family. Why are you making this so difficult?" SPARE. "…Pathetic, is it not? I cannot spare the life of such an innocent child."

*Toriel has pressed SPARE. You spare her as well, at 5/20 HP. Toriel is kneeling as tears fall down, and you hug her. Releasing her, you say you may be leaving, but you won't get hurt. You promise.*

"Do not make promises you cannot keep. I will let you go. I will not destroy the door, but please. Do not return. You must understand. And do not let ASGORE have your soul. Be good, won't you?"

*You nod, and Toriel returns the hug.*

"I will always care for you, my child. Farewell."

*Toriel goes upstairs, followed by Brian and Peter. Hannah and Fae stay. Hannah rubs her eyes clear of tears.*

"From what I've heard, there's a person who might help you out there. He and mom spend a lot of time telling jokes through the door, but we've never met him and I don't know his name. Sorry I can't help more. Good luck."

*You sign a thank you, and Hannah smiles sadly, leaving you alone with Fae. Fae offers her knife.*

"It won't help much, but…just in case?"

*You wave your hands no. Fae smiles.*

"I know sign, too. Mom taught me and Hannah."

*You say thank you, but you won't hurt anyone. Fae frowns, then pulls out her ribbon, taking back the knife.*

"Then let me give you my good luck ribbon. There. You look cute, so maybe people won't attack very often."

*You take the Faded Ribbon, and say thank you, Fae. You're sorry you have to go so soon. Hannah comes back with a slice of pie. Butterscotch cinnamon. Mom's favorite.*

"I ask mom if I could give you a slice. She didn't respond, but I think she'd want you to be prepared. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

*You wave goodbye, and exit the ruins. It's suddenly freezing. Serves you right. You try to apologize to me. No, I get it. You need to get 'home'. You say you don't have a home. You just were about to be adopted, and wanted to get back so that it could happen. Oh. I'm sorry, then. You say it's fine. Good to see that. You start walking, shivering from the cold. There is a stick in the center of the path. It looks like a Mighty Stick of Thrashing! It's too heavy to be picked up. You silently giggle, then continue walking. A snap makes you turn around in surprise. The stick is in pieces. It's been broken and splintered. Like it was nothing. Run. You didn't even need to be told that, taking off for dear life. Seeing a bridge with wood pillars separated by about 3 feet, you pause, confused, but after hearing footsteps behind you, you continue running. Seeing a building of some sorts, you dive behind it, hoping whatever is chasing you won't think to look here. You hear a loud shout.*

"BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey, bro."

*The second voice is calm and relaxed, while the first is filled to the brim with unhidden emotion. You shudder in fear. The only monster who have meant you well is Toriel, and you aren't about to risk being killed again. While you could clearly come back, it is extremely bizarre to feel the way red should taste. The first voice shouted shrilly but slightly quieter than earlier.*

"Brother, why are you not at your station?!"

"I was practicing knock-knock jokes in the woods. It was 'boarding' at my station."

"That was awful!"

"You're smiling."

"I'm a skeleton! I can't help it!"

"Alright. Oh, I said I was going to cover Doggo's shift."

"You mean sleep at his station while he eats lunch!"

"Same thing."

"AH! I need to make more puzzles. Stop sleeping and joking and start looking for humans! I must capture one for me to join the Royal Guard!"

"Ok."

*Footsteps race off, and a pair walk over to the building you are hiding in.*

"Sup, kiddo?"

*You froze as you hear a creak. It sounds like someone is sitting on the counter of the building, right above you.*

"So, are you going to stay there and get chilled to the bone, or come out and meet a new pal?"

*You don't move, terrified. I don't know about these people. I don't remember enough about what happened to help you out. Sorry. If it helps, I'm scared too. You don't think it helps at all.*

"All right…let's try this. Knock, knock."

*You frown. I doubt knock, knock jokes are very funny when you can't speak. You nod in agreement.*

"Come on, kid. They're no fun if you don't go along with it."

*You continue to hide.*

"Ok. Who's there? Spaghetti. Spaghetti who? Spaghetti out here. I'm not going to hurt you."

*You accidentally snicker, air hissing out of your throat, giving away your position. The monster doesn't make any more sounds, and you sigh, slowly showing your head. There is a skeleton right in front of you, but you do not believe it. It has a glowing yellow left eye, but the right is completely black. The stick of a lollipop is jutting out of its mouth. The black jacket it is wearing has a weird symbol on its shoulder and a very fluffy hood, and the light grey shirt hung loosely on his body. Strangest of all, it has two cracks in his skull: one running down from the glowing eye, and the other running up from the pitch black one. Its hands are in its pockets.*


	4. Introductions

"Good timing. I was getting bonely. Sans. What's your name?"

*You hesitate before signing, unsure if he could understand. You say your name is Frisk. What is this place? Are you going crazy? Are you a real skeleton? Who's Asgore? How do you have a glowing- The monster seems overwhelmed, and interrupts you.*

"Woah, woah! Slow down. I'm rusty with sign. Your name is Frisk, right?"

*You nod in affirmation.*

"Alright, Frisk. One question at a time."

*You take a deep, steadying breath, and wonder what question you should ask first. You ask why is this place so cold and snowy? He seems amused.*

"Pick the hard one first, huh? The old Royal Scientist created the Core to power the Underground, which is where we are. Because of that, the sections of the Underground began to get weather because of the heat difference. This place is farthest and lowest from the core, so it's the coldest. It's called Snowdin. I'd love to keep answering questions, but I've got a job to do. You're definitely a human. I'm supposed to be capturing humans-"

*your breath gets caught in your throat, fearing the worst.*

"But I don't really care. Now, my bro, Papyrus, is obsessed with capturing one. Don't sweat it. He's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. Anyways, be careful. You need any specific help with a joke or something, let me know."

*Sans walks away, yawning. You decide to stop him to ask more questions. You take off after him, but when he turned a corner, he disappears, even though there was nowhere for the skeleton to go. You decide to keep walking. Maybe you'll find him later. You sigh, annoyed at the skeleton leaving after answering only one question. you feel it was a little warm for snow, but it isn't melting at all. That because this is magical snow. You don't believe me. Yeah, it was a joke. That ribbon is magical, though, and it will keep you warm. As you walk, you come across a crossroads. The sign is written in a language you don't know. Oh, that's Font! It's the language monsters write in. Let's see…it looks like North is ice and the river, south is ice and Ball game, east is Snowdin and ice, and west is Ice and Snowdin woods. You ask me what font is. Well, both of those skeletons were speaking in fonts. Sans was speaking in Comic Sans, and Papyrus was speaking Papyrus. When they write, it's written in the font they speak. it's like an accent and handwriting for them. This one guy I know spoke in Wing-Dings. It was really hard to understand him, so he used sign instead. That font was Monotype Corsiva, which is like cursive but fancier. Each monster speaks or writes in a different font. An old tradition was to wait until the baby spoke to name them after their font. You say that's very interesting. Yeah, it is. Let's focus on getting to town without running into Papyrus- you freeze, only 10 feet away from an abnormally tall skeleton. He looks similar to Sans, but he only has one crack going down. I bet that's Papyrus. Sans walks out from the bushes, winking at you. I don't like this. You agree.*

"Sans, what in the Underground are you doing away from your post?"

"I was dead tired of sitting there, and I was on my way to Doggo's station."

"Why didn't you use one of those shortcuts all the way there?"

"Thought I should tell you to look 10 feet in front of you, bro."

*Papyrus turns to face you and frowns. You are terrified.*

"I can't see anything."

"Give your depth perception a sec."

*His eyes seem to focus on you, and he gasped in excitement. There goes your trust in Sans.*

"IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"Yup. Have fun, you two."

*Sans walks behind the trees, and Papyrus shouts.*

"Sans, don't you dare leave-and he's not there. Ahem. HUMAN! PREPARE TO BE APPREHENDED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AFTER I HAVE CONFOUNDED AND CAPTURED YOU, I WILL DELIEVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL! I'm not sure what will happen to you afterwards…BUT I WILL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AT LAST!"

*You feel as though you have gone deaf at the volume he is speaking at. You frown, then your eyes widened. You realize Sans went the opposite way he should have to beat you here. That's weird, but I think you should focus on Papyrus. He seems really excited. Papyrus is laughing, or you think he is.

"NYEH HEH HEH! Nyeh…I'll be up preparing puzzles."

*You watch without moving as the skeleton ran off in the opposite direction you are. You decide he left. You continue forward, and I think maybe you shouldn't trust the shorter skeleton. You nod, continuing onwards. You find Sans snoozing at a station covered in dog hair and a box pomegranates and dog treats in the back. Leaning over the counter to get a better look at the skeleton, Your hand slips on the coat of dog hair, and it runs right through Sans' stomach area. He darts up, yellow eye flashing purple and black eye flashing a blue pupil, scaring you and making you pull backwards in surprise. He grabs your hand, and you start freaking out.*

"Hey!"

*He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling cold air right into your face. You sputter, struggling to get away. Sans lets go, rubbing his forehead. You think that was gross.*

"Sorry, kiddo. You, uh…surprised me. Don't do that. It's not…comfortable. You need something?"

*You say you thought he was going to help you.*

"I am. My bro's puzzles are the hardest down here. If you can solve them, you can solve any puzzle."

*You wonder if he's telling the truth, and decide to ask him about Toriel. You ask do you tell jokes to a woman through a big door? He looks towards the top of the cave, distracted. When you tap his shoulder, he looks back at you. You are very confused as to how he got distracted in 3 seconds.*

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. She's real nice, and has got a great sense of humor. Why do you ask?"

*You say one of your…friends told you that a monster who told jokes to mom would help you.*

"Oh, yeah. I bet that was Hannah. She's a smart kid."

*You ask if he knows about the other kids.*

"Course. They listen to my jokes sometimes, usually when their mom isn't around. You should keep going. Doggo's going to get back any minute now, and his bark is just as bad as his bite. Maybe when you get to Snowdin we can hang out or something for a while."

*Sans starts to walk away.*

"Don't hurt anyone, kiddo."


	5. Puzzles and Puns

*He turns behind one of the trees, and disappears. You are confused as to why he said don't hurt anyone. I have no idea. He seems pretty weird, but he has a point about staying here. You decide to keep moving. A dog walking on two legs is coming towards you. The dog pauses, but you don't, continuing to walk.*

"Is something moving?"

*You pause, but take another step carefully.*

"If something's there, I'll make sure it never moves again!"

*A FIGHT starts.* Frisk paused, frowning. She pressed ACT: CHECK.

*Doggo. ATK 4, DEF 3. Can only see things that are moving.* Frisk saw a blue sword coming towards her, and froze in fear, seeing no way of avoiding the attack. The sword passed right through her, leaving her feeling drenched in freezing water. *Good job! Blue attacks are completely harmless as long as you don't move.* Frisk made a mental note of this, and pressed ACT again. There was PET and FLIRT left to press. She thought about pressing FLIRT just to see what happened, but pressed PET instead. Doggo's eyes widen as she patted his head, and he shouted,

"What pet me?! Pet? Pot? Pat? Pit?" Frisk giggled, but stayed still as she could. Doggo's SPARED her, and she SPARED him. "Something pet me…something that wasn't moving! I need some dog treats for this!"

*He walks to his station, and sure enough, you watch him smoking dog treats like they were cigarettes. Don't worry too much about that. Monster's don't run the same risks as humans with smoking, as long as it's monster brand. You nod, and continue on. You run into a dragon-snowflake monster, who is sighing. Frowning, you tap his shoulder. The monster jumps, looking up at you in surprise.*

"What are you doing, kid? You'll get snowed in. Get it? Cause…Snowdin?"

*You giggle, and the monster lights up.*

"I've got plenty more where that came from!"

*You sit there, listening to terrible puns for a good hour before the monster chuckles.*

"Right. You probably have a bunch of stuff to do today. That's for listening to my jokes and laughing! I knew my dad couldn't be right. I had to be funny! My mom thought I was. Anyways, see you later!"

*I wonder what happened to his mom. Let's keep going. You nod, and start walking around. Coming to a river, you see a fishing pole sticking in the ground, hook in the water. You pull it up, and nearly drop the fishing rod. You just saw the ugliest monster you've ever seen. It has a phone number written on the back. You decide not to call. You walk away from the river, and find your way to a snow-covered puzzle and Papyrus. You can see spikes keeping you from moving forward behind the puzzle.*

"As I was saying about Undyne-AH! I NEED TO CALL YOU BACK!"

*The skeleton hung up, and faces you.*

"HUMAN! How do I say this? You seemed to be a puzzle lover, so I was trying to make them more difficult and therefore more fun! However, the snow froze, and now they are much harder than I meant for them to be!"

*You frown.*

"If you would like, I can help you, but if you would like to try them anyways…"

*You nod eagerly, and are ready to get to work.*

"Wowie! The goal is to turn each O into an X!"

*You nod, and struggle with each part until you reach the 100th try. It clicks into place and you turn to Papyrus for affirmation.

"WOWIE! YOU SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED THE PUZZLE WITHOUT MY HELP! NOT TO WORRY, HUMAN! THERE ARE PLENTY MORE PUZZLES TO GO THROUGH! NYEH HEH HEH!"

*Papyrus ran off to make more puzzles, and the spikes that were keeping you from progressing are down. Sans is right there, watching with a weird grin. You walk up, smiling."

"Looks like my bro's having fun, and so are you. There's a few other puzzles like this, though they're a lot easier. They may take you a few hours more, but you'll be fine."

*You quickly ask another question before the skeleton can run off. You ask why there are so many puzzles.*

"Hmm? That's 'cause we like to have fun. Only a few books fall down here, not to mention games and other things. It breaks up the daily travel. Besides, once you've seen all of the Underground, there isn't anything left to see. Hey, cheer up. We've got you now. You'll shake things up, guaranteed."

*You frown, but nod in mild confusion. Sans chuckled once, then walked off. He's right, though. Once Asriel introduced me to everyone he knew, there really wasn't anything left to do except to play and do schoolwork. You ask me who Asriel is. He was my brother. Well, sorta. He was the prince, and I was his adopted brother. He died a while ago. You start to ask another question, but I say we could keep going. You frown, but comply. After solving a few more puzzles, You se Papyrus shouting in the distance.*

"SANS! YOU ONLY LEFT A CROSSWORD ON THE GROUND! THIS DOES NOT COUNT AS A PUZZLE!"

*You walk up, but Papyrus doesn't notice you, huffing in annoyance.*

"I suppose I'll have to make up for it later on. For now, I need to tell Undyne about the human!"

*Undyne? I remember someone named Undyne, but she was 2 when I died. Just how long was I 'dead'? You shrug in response to my question. Papyrus rushes off, and you sit down to look at the crossword. It's too wet to read from sitting in the snow for so long. You set it down again, and continue on. A few puzzles later, You come to a bridge. Well, it looks like a bridge, but it's really a rock painted to look like one. You nod in understanding, and see Papyrus and Sans on the other side. Walking closer, you see Papyrus talking to Sans in a language you don't know. Oh. My. Goodness. They know Dr. Gaster. You ask who Dr. Gaster is. He is or was-I don't know for sure-the Royal Scientist. He was awesome! He was very patient with me, even though the first time we met he attacked me. Anyways, Papyrus noticed you.*

"HUMAN! You're here faster than I thought you would be! Behold, the Trap of Deadly Difficulty!

*Nothing reveals itself, and Papyrus looks at Sans in annoyance.*

"Sans, you fell asleep AGAIN?! You just had a 30 minute nap!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, bro. There."

*Sans sleepily pulls a lever, and fire, swinging axes, and a dog tied onto a rope appears, and Papyrus laughs.*

"When I say the magic word, the trap will activate…"

*You begin moving forward through the trap, not wanting to try and avoid all of them. Papyrus seems impressed.*

"Oh. Well, that works. Very clever human! I…have to go."

*Sans watches as his brother twirls away, making you laugh silently. Walking up to Sans, he holds out his hand. You see it has a hole in the palm. You're surprised, but elect to focus on what he's saying.*

"Nice job, kid. He actually set it up for that to happen, you know. You see that outfit he's wearing? I made it for a costume party. He hasn't taken it off since then. Keeps calling it his battle body. He's so cool, even if he's weird. Oh, do you know about blue attacks yet?"

*You nod.*

"Whelp, here's some advice on how not to forget it. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Just imagine blue stop signs."

*You chuckle, finding the advice funny but useful, and wave goodbye, entering the town.*


	6. Exploring Snowdin

*It's a lot quieter than when I was last here. Hardly any monsters are in Snowdin. A bunny is standing outside the inn, yawning as she stretches. After finishing, she goes back inside. Attached to the inn is a shop, and between the two is a golden star and a chest. Open the chest. It might have something useful inside.* Frisk complied. *It is totally empty. Aw. Well, you can leave stuff in here, and you'll find it in another box later on. You nod, and touch the star. Being in such a friendly town fills you with Determination. Also, knowing what that means fills you with more Determination. You don't enter the shop, knowing it is rude to enter a place of business with no money, and continue walking through. A house with an adult outside is next, and you walk up, smiling. He smiles back, but seems weirded out.*

"That lady over there. She keeps looking at me, but I can't figure out why. It's freaking me out."

*You frown, and walk over to the lady he was talking about. She is walking a cinnamon roll bunny. It's not alive.*

"My Bun-bun is cute, but he's cuter. I wish I could get him to talk to me."

*You sign, hoping the lady understands, Why doesn't she initiate the conversation? The lady beams.*

"That's a great idea! Thank you!"

*You smile as she went over and begins talking to the man, and continue on to a Christmas tree surrounded by monsters. A bear is sitting down putting a present underneath.*

"Some jerks decorated my friend's antlers with Christmas ornaments. I helped him get them off, but now instead of personally giving gifts, we leave Christmas presents around this tree, to stop any more harmful jokes. You'd be surprised about how many times I've gotten a scarf."

*You nod, and continue on to a dinosaur-like monster with no arms. You wave, and the kid starts jumping.*

"Yo! Are you a kid, too? I can tell cause you're the same height as me!"

*You frown. You don't think that's a very accurate way to determine age, but don't correct him in fear he doesn't understand sign. It's not. I was very short, even for a 12-year-old! Next is a sleepy bear that has his eyes closed.*

"We don't have a mayor. If anything goes wrong, a skeleton tells a fire monster, and they get the news out. Maybe we should change that. After all, we're the only town who doesn't have one."

*You nod, but are unsure how that relates to anything you would have said. Behind the bear is a restaurant named Cinder's Diner. You again decide not to go in since you have no money. Next to it are two friends, one that looks like a gerbil with an overly long scarf around its neck, and the other looks kind of like a demon with a smile. The scarfed one was talking to the devil-one.*

"Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises. Dreariness, crowdedness, lack of sunlight. I'd join them, but I can't make a joke. Mom says I have something called depression. I don't know what that is, and that depresses me."

*The devil-monster says in response,*

"I know the Underground has issues, Tiff, but we can have fun anyways. You don't have to be funny, you just have to be there. Come on. Pebbles is playing Humans and Monsters."

"Alright."

*The two monsters walked off. I hope they feel better. You follow them and you find a small rock and another rock playing some game with the other monsters, watched by a boulder. He seems happy to watch them be energetic. You decide to continue on, and find a dog monster throwing ice into the river. You wave, and the dog waved back. Just so you know, Dog monsters are known as Dogi. It's a sub-class of furry monsters, the most common type of monsters. You thank me for the information, and I say you're welcome.*

"Sorry, kid. I'd come talk to you, but I've got to keeping working."

*You decide to leave him alone, and continue father away from the town. You find yourself at a kind of docking place with no boats. Suddenly, your cell phone rings, and you answer it.*

"Hello, may I speak with-oh. It's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very, very sorry that we got it wrong! Goodbye. Happy, Sa-"

*The voice is cut off abruptly as she hangs up. Well…that was weird. You nod, and go back to the town center. Next is a building with Library on it with fresh paint. Walking in to the building, You hear someone say,

"I see you fixed the sign."

"I know! And it only took 26 years for a paint can to get here. Seems like the Lab is getting more productive!"

*26 years? It was only 1 year when I last checked, so that means I've been dead for 25 years! Holy cow. That is a long time. A lot changed since then! You ask why it took 26 years to get a paint can. Well, paint is really hard to make for monsters, since they don't have the same resources down here, and compared to the other things that needed paint, a misspelled sign isn't that big a deal. You nod in understanding, and look through some of the books. Most are children's books, though a few textbooks and classics are scattered around the shelves. You open one of the books. It's a student paper. 'Monster souls shatter immediately when a monster falls. Without the magic to stabilize their bodies, a monster turns to dust. A traditional burial consists of spreading their dust on their favorite non-sentient object and burying said object in a small box or jar. Am I at the minimal pages yet?' You think that's quite interesting. It is. The only service that happened while I was here was one for Grandma. You decide to continue walking down Snowdin. You're next stop is just outside a large home decorated with many bright lights. This was Dr. Gaster's house. He lived with his wife, Lucinda, and two married fire monsters, since it was so big. There's a newer shed next door. You try the door. It's locked from the inside. Odd for a shed to be that way. Walking onwards, it suddenly starts getting foggier, but in the distance, you see the shape of Papyrus.


	7. Fighting Papyrus

"Human. Let me tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like…finding another puzzle lover. The admiration for another's stick-with-it attitude. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are also cool and clever. These feelings…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

*You are officially confused.*

"I can hardly imagine what it feels like to be that way. After all, I am great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends feels like. I'm sorry, lonely human. WORRY NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BEYOUR Fri…no, this is all wrong! I regret that it is so, but I cannot be your friend! You are a human! As a royal guard trainee, I must capture you! THEN, I CAN FULFIL MY LIFE-LONG DREAM! I WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AT LAST! THAT IS MY DESTINY AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

*Papyrus started a FIGHT, and you frown, unsure what just happened. Well…from what I can tell, in order for Papyrus to join the Royal Guard, which is his dream, he has to capture a human, AKA, you. He, however, would prefer to be friends with you. But because of his dream, he's putting aside his wish for another friend. That clear things up a little? You silently nodded. Good. Papyrus blocks your way!* Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK. *Papyrus. ATK 8, DEF 2. He likes to say Nyeh heh heh.*

"Nyeh heh heh!"

*You are prepared for an extremely difficult attack, but instead, it is just bones going across the ground. You just move your soul upwards, frowning. Papyrus whispers Nyeh heh heh.* Frisk pressed ACT again. The only remaining options were INSULT and FLIRT. She pressed Flirt, not wanting to insult anyone. *You point to his mouth and point to your mouth, sticking out your tongue as a last-minute thing, recalling he's a skeleton. He blushes bright orange.*

"W-what? Flirting? So you reveal your true feelings at last!"

*That is not what your true feelings are, but he continues on.*

"Well, I'm a skeleton with high standards!"

*Two options appear: 'I have zero redeeming qualities' and 'I can cook'. You press 'I can cook', and Papyrus blushes brighter.*

"Oh no! That's all the standards I have come up with!"

*You hold back a laugh.*

"I guess this means I have to go on a date with you, but I must capture you as well! L-LET'S DATE…LATER!"

*The attack was again easy to dodge. You ask what he's doing. How should I know? I've never met him. You say that's true. Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. You press MERCY: SPARE, not wanting to fight.*

"So you won't fight? Then let's see if you can handle my 'blue' attack!"

*You stay perfectly still as the bones pass through you. At the end of the attack, you see your red soul turn blue, and you hit the ground, stunned. A white bone hit you, dropping you to 16/20 HP.*

"You're blue now. That's my attack! NYEH HEH HEH!"

*You press SPARE again, really wanting the fight to end now*

"Hmm. I wonder what I should wear…"

*The attacks are much harder now, but you manage to dodge them all, panting at the end. I guess that's what he was doing. Papyrus dabs bone cologne behind his ear. You continue to press SPARE.*

"WHAT? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THE DATE THINGY!"

*You are certain he's lying. You manage to dodge them all again.*

"Wait…I DON'T HAVE EARS! AHH!"

*Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears and is freaking out. You almost laugh.*

"If I capture you, Undyne will be really proud! The king will like me! Sans will…well, he might not change at all."

*Papyrus remembers something regarding Sans and is frowning.*

"But…will anyone ever like me as sincerely as you?"

*You think not platonically. Romantically, definitely. Papyrus is trying hard to not freak out.*

"Someone like you is really rare, after all."

*Papyrus begins to prepare a non-bone attack, but quickly corrects himself.*

"And dating would be difficult if you're all the way in The Core."

*You agree, but aren't sure what the Core is.*

"Nyeh! Come on! Fight me or give up! I don't wish to hurt you with my special attack!"

*You wonder what his special attack is. Papyrus is preparing a bone attack.*

"YEAH! MY SPECIAL ATTACK IS ALMOST HERE!"

*You continue to SPARE.*

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE BEFORE I USE IT!"

*You continue to SPARE, refusing to give up. Papyrus is considering his options.*

"You force me to do this, human!"

*The sight area expands, revealing a Dogi.*

"…WHAT? HEY! THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK, YOU MEDDLESOME CANINE!"

*The dog slowly backs out of the FIGHT.*

"…I'll use a normal attack then and get it back later!"

*This is normal? What do you call the last set of attacks? Easy?! You agree, but when bones appear spelling 'cool dude', you lose it, laughing as you jumped over them. When a towering stack of bones appears, you jump as high as you can, but still run into the last bone, the second one you have been hit by. Your HP lowered to 12/20. The last bone was extremely slow, but very short too. You easily jump over it.*

"Well…huff…excuse me…it's clear you cannot defeat me, human! Yes! I can see you shaking in your sneakers! I shall SPARE you, as there is no reason to continue this as it is so unbalanced and therefore a waste of time!"

*Papyrus is SPARING you. You press SPARE, and se Papyrus facing away from you.*

"NYO HO HO. I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE WHO WON'T FIGHT. UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE UPSET. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD."

*What should you do? You walk up and pat Papyrus' shoulder. He looks at you with big tears, then beamed in pure joy and happiness, jumping up to his full height.*

"EVEN SO! I at least got a new friend. Come by my house if you want to have a date with me!"

*You frown. You don't really want to go on a date with the monster, but do need help to figure out where to go now. You decide to go there to have the date, or hopefully explain you don't want to date the skeleton. What, don't want to go to the bone zone? You frown in disapproval at my joke. I don't care. You walk back, and find the skeleton standing outside of the large home. He smiles at you.*

"HUMAN! You came to-oh. What's this?"

*You frantically sign and tell Papyrus Mr. Papyrus, you really don't want to go on a date with him. You'd love to be friends, but you just want a platonic relationship. Sorry. You hope he-the skeleton interrupts you.*

"Of course! And you can just call me Papyrus!"

*You ask how everyone knows sign.*

"Why wouldn't we? Oh! You must be cold. Come in!"


	8. Skeleton House

*You are very thankful for the skeleton's offer, since you are freezing. The inside of the house is neatly kept. A table in the corner with a single, open book and a lamp on top, a green couch facing a large TV, a larger table with a pebble on top, and stairs leading upstairs meet your gaze. It seems smaller on the inside than it is on the outside, and there is an enclosed kitchen right in front of the door.*

"Would you like some hot coco?"

*YES! You flinch at my shout, which I apologize about, and nod, eager for something familiar. The skeleton smiles, and enters the kitchen. You follow, and find a well-kept kitchen. He starts the water easily, and faces you.*

"My brother met you before I did, didn't he?"

*You are hesitant, but nod.*

"I thought so. He didn't sleep as much as he usually does."

*You are about to ask something, but a thud from upstairs sounds before, and Sans calls down.*

"Bro, are you home?"

"Sans, what are you doing?"

"Needed to drop off some stuff in my room."

"How'd you get to your room? I think I would have noticed if you had walked in…"

"Shortcut. I'm heading to the lab."

"SANS, YOU WERE JUST AT THE LAB!"

"No, I was just at the castle. Meeting with the king and all."

*You are very confused at this. You thought he was just a sentry. I'm just as confused as you are.*

"OH! How did it go?"

"Same old, same old. Do you know where my-"

*Sans appears at the enterance of the kitchen, and pauses, holding his jacket. He rubs his skull, clearly tired. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice.*

"…Sup, kid? Anyways, what was I saying?"

"Do you know where my what is?"

"Oh. The, uh, old notes I had?"

"Quantum physics book. Somewhere."

"Right. Thanks. See ya, bro."

*Sans walks to the book on the table and flips through it. He found a handful of notecards, and races out of the house, leaving the book open. You ask Papyrus how he met with the king, and who the king is.*

"Sans is the royal scientist, and a few others, too. THOUGH I DON'T KNOW IF THEY COUNT WHEN HE SLEEPS THROUGH THEM! The king is named king asgore! He's…well…"

*Papyrus seems serious, then grins.*

"He's a complete softie! I'm sure he'll help you get home if you ask politely! Here's your hot coco!"

*You take it gladly, and sip it. Ah…I love hot coco…especially monster type! It's so chocolatey, but with a pinch of whipped cream and marshmallows…it's the best. Anyways, Papyrus is watching you. You ask what's wrong.*

"Nothing! Nothing at all. It's just…you look a lot like someone…anyways, I have, uh, a round to do. Feel free to leave or stay until me or Sans gets home. Most likely me…Goodbye!"

*You watch the nervous skeleton rush out of the house, and debate staying. You get up and leave, not wanting to intrude. It's getting late. You should find somewhere to stay for the night. You remember you don't have money, and look around. You see a fire monster lighting a light post on fire. Hey, that monster's name is Grillby! I recognize him, though he looks a lot older now. He doesn't notice you, and enters Cinder's Diner. You think a while, then lay down under the lamp post. It's colder now, but you think the Faded Ribbon will keep you warm enough. You slowly fall asleep.* As Frisk woke up, she felt something warm around her. Opening her eyes, she saw a blue scarf and a black jacket covering her. Melted snow was around a set of footsteps leading into Cinder's Diner.

*Hey, you're awake! Grillby came out and gave you these, if you want to put them on. You comply, then head into Cinder's. Once inside, you see several of the Dogi, including the one you had SPARED earlier, a few other fuzzy monsters, and a different fire monster behind the counter, talking to Sans. She is bright red, while Grillby had been orange. Her name is Cinders. She's really nice. Oh, she sees you, and so does Sans. Sans comes over and says,

"Sleep well?"

*You tell Sans yes, you did.*

"Good to hear, kid. I'll treat you to breakfast. Looks like you could use it. Pancakes or waffles?"

*Pancakes? You ask for pancakes. Thank you!*

"Nice. Cinder, can I have two orders of pancakes?"

"Coming right up. Put it on your tab, I suppose?"

"You can see right through me."

*The customers laugh, and Sans yawns. Cinder rolls her eyes, and sets two stacks of pancakes on the counter. You look at Sans. It seems like he didn't sleep at all. You ask how he is doing.*

"Just bone-tired. Want some ketchup?"

*You grimace, and shake your head no.*

"More for me."

*Sans puts the bottle to his teeth and starts drinking the red liquid straight. That is the grossest thing I have ever seen in my life and death. You agree, but aren't able to pull your eyes away. He chuckles.*

"Relax. It's not actually ketchup. It's just colored water."

*You ask if he's serious.*

"No. It's really ketchup. I was just pulling your leg."

*You glare at the monster in frustration, taking a bite of your food. He takes a bite of his, then his eyes light up.*

"That's-it! I-gotta-go-thanks-for-the-food!"

*Sans races out, leaving you confused about what just happened. Cinder seems more tired than surprised.*

"Don't be concerned about that. He has breakthroughs like that all the time. He is quite a scatterbrain. You're a human, aren't you?"

*You nod. She's the first monster to recognize you as one right away.*

"Hmm. I'm Cinder. It's nice to meet you."

*You ask why monsters are underground.*

"Oh, there was a war. Isn't there always? Humans sealed us underground, and we need 7 human souls to escape."

*Well. That hasn't changed at all. You ask why everyone has warned you about Asgore.*

"Asgore is king. The poor dear has the responsibility to get those 7 human souls. If I remember correctly, you're the last one needed."

*You don't like how that sounds, and ask what that means.*

"It means in order for us to be free, we need your soul. In order to take your soul, you must die. Not to worry, though. I believe Sans' breakthrough may prevent that as a necessity. We won't know for sure until he leaves the lab. Are you enjoying your pancakes?"

*You were, but both the conversation and the fact you're full after only a few bites changed that fact. You shake your head, and ask how you were filled so quickly.*

"Monster food is almost entirely made of magic. It takes a long time for your body to feel full because your body takes a long time to get the energy. Monster food takes no time for you to feel full because it almost instantly turns into energy."

*You understand now, and ask how every monster understands sign.*

"Sign is our formal language. Since some monsters speak in odd fonts, we have to have some stable language that doesn't change, aka, sign language. Sans won't be back for a while. I suggest you head to Waterfall. Just go straight through the peninsula and keep walking until you arrive at a sentry station. That's where Waterfall is located. If you encounter Undyne, don't forget to run."

*You find her advice odd, but nod and leave the building, following her directions. You arrive at a sentry station, with the armless dinosaur standing next to the cliff and another, fish-like monster standing by a blue flower, as well as a golden star. You check the flower out first, the first non-golden flower you've seen since you fell. It whispers, much to your surprise.

"I miss my brother. Why hasn't Alphys returned my letters?"

*The fish-like monster frowns.*

"Never trust a flower. That's one of the constants of this world."

*You nod, and press the golden star. The sound of rushing water fills you with DETERMINATION.*


	9. Undyne

You check the station, but it is empty, with a chart for shifts inside. It looks like Sans is supposed to be the sentry right now. You frown, and continue onwards. You see a waterfall. How shocking! Oh, there's a box, too. You decide not to put anything inside, and continue forward. A rock hits you, knocking you down to a pathway. Seeing a flower, you check to see if it says something.*

"I know there's a secret place behind the fall, but I haven't found it yet!"

"You decide to investigate, and are more careful not to get hit. Finding an archway behind the fall, you enter a damp room and find a…set of foggy glasses? Let's see…no, it won't protect you as much as the Faded Ribbon and Warm Jacket will. You pick it up anyways, putting it in your pocket for later. Once you get past the waterfall, you feel nervous for some reason, and dial Toriel. No one picked up. You continue onwards, and hear breathing from beyond the wall separating the grass from somewhere else. You hear Papyrus.*

"HELLO, UNDYNE! UM…I'M HERE FOR MY REPORT!"

*He sounds nervous, and is shouting loudly.*

"A-ABOUT THAT HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT EARLIER? WELL, I-IT WASN'T ACTUALLY A H-HUMAN? IT WAS JUST…YES, I KNOW I AM A TERRIBLE LIAR!"

*You feel bad for Papyrus. So do I.*

"I JUST…I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET HURT…OF COURSE I FOUGHT THEM! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT THEM TO-KIND OF? I LET THEM INTO MY HOME, AND WE HAD HOT COCO. UNDYNE, THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN! THEY DIDN'T-WHAT? NO! UNDYNE, WE DON'T NEED TO HURT THEM AT ALL! YOU SEE…you see…"

*You are concerned.*

"They aren't like the other one…they…I…I understand, Captain. I'll help in any way I can…"

*You are both disappointed and scared now. You take a step forward, but hear a thump. Looking up, you see an armored guard with a blue spear pointed right at you. The guard pauses, looking dead into your eyes. Then, they just turn and walk away. Looking at the ground, you hear the kid from the town gasping for air in excitement.*

"YO! Did you just see that? The way she was looking at you makes me so jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? I need to know! Ha ha. Come on! We should watch her beat up bad guys!"

*You don't have the heart to tell the kid you are the bad guy in 'her' eyes. There's a golden star towards the end of the grass, and you check it. A feeling of dread hangs above you, but you stay DETERMINED. You come across 4 plants and a gap filled with water. This is easy. Those are bridge flowers, and when you float those along the water in rows of four, they'll bloom and you can walk across. You nod, and figure out how to cross quickly. The next puzzle with bridge seeds takes you an hour. After you complete it, your phone rings.*

"Hello? This is Papyrus! If you're wondering how I got your number, that's easy! I just called every number until you answered! Anyways, a freind of mine wanted to know if you wearing a black jacket. Are you?"

*You answer yes.*

"…I'm sorry, but I don't know Morse code! Oh! Tap once for yes, twice for no!"

*You tap once.*

"Got it. You are wearing a black jacket. Wink Wink."

*You are confused by the audible winking, but continue onwards. The next room has a bunch of the flowers. You listen to what each of them have to say.*

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their hopes and dreams to the stars. If you wished hard enough, they would come true! But now, we can't see the stars, so Mr. and Mrs. Roman put these glittery ones in the ceiling!"

*…Asriel?*

"Thousands of people wishing as one can't be wrong, Dad!"

*That one sounds like Papyrus.*

"Make a wish, sis!"

*Hey, that's the monster that was by the blue flower! Oh, they're called echo flowers, for obvious reasons.*

"I wish me and you can see real stars some day!"

"Seems my horoscope is the same as last week…"

*PFHT. They aren't real stars. Of course your horoscope is going to be the same. There's an open door at the end of the hall, and you walk through to a pier. There's engravings on the wall. 'A human has one weakness. Ironically, it's the power of their soul. It can persist after death. If a monster manages to absorb a human soul, they become nearly invincible. I don't like this story. Can we please not read it? You agree, not liking the trail of thought the story had, but ask if it has ever happened. Once. Me and Asriel did it. I don't want to talk about it. You nod in understanding, and continue on. You step on a one-person boat that ferries you across the gap to another pier. The feeling of dread surfaces again, and you continue forward slowly. A glowing blue spear lands in front of you. The armored guard is back, and you start running. I don't blame you. You barely dodge them, racing for your life. Hide in the grass! You oblige, diving into the ground. You hear the footsteps pass you, and a grab of flesh.

"Undyne, can I have your autograph?!"

*It's the kid again. You hear a growl, then angry stomps leaving the grass. You stand up and leave the grass. The kid follows, having a black eye. You are about to ask if he's okay when he jumps in excitement.*

"Yo, Undyne just touched me! I'm never washing my face again! Man, are you unlucky! If you hadn't tripped, you would've met her, too!"

*You highly doubt that it was unlucky.*

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll meet her again!"

*You wish that wasn't the case, but understand that it's true. You continue forward, and find a table, a crystalized piece of cheese, an echo flower, and a golden star. You check the echo flower.*

"8 attributes, 64 combinations. How do I figure this out in time?"

*That's Sans. Odd. I wonder what he's talking about. You press the golden star. Knowing one day, the mouse will figure out how to get the cheese fills you with DETERMINATION. In the next room is a telescope. Looking at it, you see a sign that's written in a language you don't know. I don't know how to read it, either, but it's Wing-Dings. You keep going. There's an nice cream guy in the cave. Odd.*

"I relocate my store, but no one ever comes…oh! Would you like a nice cream?"

*You shake your head, and tell the sales man he should go somewhere hot and heavily traveled to get some customers. He lights up in amazement.*

"I never thought of that. Thanks! I'll go to Hotland!"

*He pulls out a nice cream and gives it to you.*

"Free of charge since you helped me out!"

*He races off, and you keep going.*


	10. Waterfall and the Dump

There's an onion-shaped monster nearby, and it is dancing in place.*

"What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it? …Are you a star?"

*You quickly shake your head and walk away, unnerved. You continue walking and find another echo flower.*

"So? Don't you have any wishes?"

*…That's Asriel. He was the sweetest monster in the underground.* Frisk noted his sadness and continued on. *You find another echo flower.*

"Just one, but it's really dumb. Yours are always better."

*It's true. His wishes were always the best. Someone is calling you.*

"Hello? This is Papyrus! Remember when I asked you what you were wearing? Well, it was for a friend who's view of you is very…murdery. Unfortunately, I am a terrible liar, so I was forced to tell her the truth. However, I'm sure you took my winking as a suggestion to change! That way you're safe for a while longer. I suggest leaving Waterfall as quickly as possible, though. Undyne is extremely clever, even if she can't see well. Oh, her left eye is missing! I forgot to mention that. Anyways, good luck, human!"

*You think about changing, but realize even if you did she would recognize you now, and continue moving, still in your Warm Jacket. You find another flower.*

"Don't say that! Your dreams are just as good! I promise!"

*You continue onto a completely empty, water-filled room. A small pile of…dust is in the pathway. Someone killed a monster here, and it was all alone when it died. That's awful…Who would kill a monster?! You shrug and walk around the pile, into the next room. Finding a room with only a piano, you sit to play it. I know a good song. It was Asriel's favorite. Too bad I can't show you. You nod, and play Mary Had a Little Lamb, then leave. You pass a statue, and pause, frowning. Walking forward, you look for an umbrella. Finding at least 17, you take one and walk back to the statue. What are you doing? You place it above the statue, and a song plays through the caves…That was his favorite. It always made him happy. Thank you. You smile, and go back to the umbrellas, taking another to cover yourself. As you continue on, it begins raining. After about 3 minutes of walking, you find the kid standing in the rain. He grins.*

"Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome! You mind if I join you?"

*You shrug, and he steps underneath with you.*

"Let's go see Undyne!"

*You nod, wanting to meet her for real as well, but for a different reason.*

"Man, she is so cool! If I was a bad guy, I'd be scared to leave my house knowing she was around! I mean, she never loses! It's like she's got her own source of power, like the core! So, this one time at school, King Dreemurr-we had to call him Mr. Dreemurr-had us take care of our own flowers to learn responsibility and junk. So, that got me thinking, what if Undyne came to school and teach us to fight?! At first, I thought she could beat up the teachers, but she'd never hurt someone innocent. She's too cool to!"

*That gives you some hope back. You arrive at a steep cliff. The kid looks at it.*

"Yo, you want to meet Undyne, too, right? You can climb up on my shoulders when you put that umbrella away! I have a secret way to get up, anyways!"

*You comply, and sign your thanks once you reach the top.*

"No problem! See ya!"

*You continue onwards, seeing another star. Hearing the distant song of a music box fills you with DETERMINATION. You continue onwards, and find yourself on a bridge. Hey, there's a second layer! I'm glad they finished it up. You see the floor start to glow blue, and a spear jut through. UNDYNE'S BACK! RUN! You comply, weaving through the magical spears and the maze-like bridge. You reach a dead end, and spears stop appearing. You turn to see the armored guard facing you. Without a word, she swipes the bridge, sending you falling to your doom again. See you when you wake up!*

"It sounds like it came from over here! oh! You've fallen down, haven't you? Are you alright? Here, let me help. Your name is Alex, huh? That's cool! My name is-"

*Hey, wake up! You've been unconscious for an hour! You slowly sit up, and look at me strangely. What? You ask if I met Asriel first before anyone else. Yeah. Why? You say you just had a dream about it. Weird. Let's keeping going, though. You walk through the garbage like you did so every day on the surface. You glare at me for the comment. I make no apologies. You see a dummy, and you pat it's head, smiling at the memories of the other dummy. You continue to walk, when the dummy starts moving.*

"YOU! MY COUSIN LIVES IN THE RUINS! WHEN YOU WERE TRAINING WITH IT, IT THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A NICE PERSON, BUT INSTEAD, YOU FLIRTED WITH THEM! HORRIBLE. HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE! IT SCARED MY COUSIN OUT OF HIS BODY! I'LL SCARE YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOURS!"

*Mad dummy is about to start a fight when a crying ghost interrupts.*

"Um, Uncle Mad? This is the human that was really nice to everyone in the ruins…"

"What? What?! WHAT?! Okay. human! Forget I did anything!"

*Mad Dummy flies away.*

"Oh. I interrupted one of the games you play with your friends, didn't I? I'm sorry…I was just coming down here to lie down and feel like garbage…I'm going to go home…do you want to join me? I understand if you don't…"

*You nod eagerly, and follow the ghost to his home. He seems pleasantly surprised you are, and stops inside a droopy, blue house. Instead of opening the door, he just floats through it. Realizing you are still following him, he opens the door slowly. He seems even more surprised.*

"Oh…you really want to hang out? Cool…nobody else ever has…come inside."

*You do, and he gives you a small smile. The home is rather neat, with a DJ stand in the corner, a refrigerator right in front of you, a small TV on the floor between the two, and a small spider web in the last corner. It's a pretty nice house. He seems to want to know what you think. You tell the ghost his house is very cool. He seems very happy.*

"Thanks. Would you like to listen to some of my mixtapes? If you want…"

*You give the ghost 2 thumbs up. He puts one of them in, and you gasp in amazement. It's a really good mix, and his smile widens. A thump sounds outside, and he frowns. Opening the door, you see a small monster that looks kind of like a clam. He smiles at the new monster, and says,

"Shyren, this is…oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself….my name is Napstablook. What's your name?"

*You say your name is Frisk.*

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to watch our practice?"

*You sadly shake your head, explaining you have to get to the Core, even though you aren't sure what that is.*

"Oh…well, thanks for listening to my music…sorry for taking up your time."

*You quickly say that's not the case at all, and you enjoyed his company. He smiles at you thankfully, and you wave goodbye, heading out of the home. Continuing on your way, you notice the house next to him is pink, droopy as well, and seems to be have been abandoned. Walking on, you press a golden star. You feel a tranquility here, filling you with DETERMINATION.*


	11. Temmie Village

You continue on to another house. It looks a lot like a fish head. Hey, this is where two of the Royal Guardsmen lived. It's where I first met Undyne, so I bet it's where she lives. You see Mad Dummy and go talk to him, hoping he's in a better mood.*

"What? What?! WHAT?! …It's a living."

*Your hope didn't come true. As you move on, you find a shop-Mr. Gerson's still alive?! You ask who Mr. Gerson is. He was a general, but when I was alive, he had retired, and was babysitting me, Asriel, and a few other kids. He was the best at telling stories. You ask Mr. Gerson to tell you a story.*

"Eh? Oh, hello, young'un. You want a story, huh? Let's see…once upon a time, a human fell to the underground. At first, we all thought he had come to save us, but instead, he began cutting down everyone in his path. One brave soldier stood up, but was slain. Her husband and two children mourned her as a second soul stood to take her place. Summoning the greatest power of all: DETERMINATION, she slew the demon child, ending his reign of terror. Or…something like that."

*You frown, unsure how to take the story. I can tell you it wasn't me, but that's about it. You offer Gerson a monster candy. He takes it, and hands you a notebook, grinning.*

"I can't tell if you're a human, but you sure act like one. If you can get this to Alphys, the Royal Scientist Assistant, or Sans, the Royal Scientist, they'll help you out, young'un. Or you can use it as a self-defense tool. Heh ha."

*You thank Gerson and leave the shop. He was just as weird when I met him. Anyways, you find your way into the Glowing Maze. Ah, me and Asriel used to play in this maze all day. You won't get lost as long as you don't stay out too long. Maybe we can find Temmie Village. Dad-er, Asgore- showed it to me once, but I can't remember where it is exactly. You are certain you will find the village, and begin exploring. The maze quickly confuses you, but don't worry. I can remember where we've been. You thank me, and continue onwards. You find a trail that's not lit up, and follow it into a village. There are cat-dog creatures everywhere. Looks like it's just as populated as when I first got here! Unlike everywhere else…you walk up to the first Temmie.*

"H0i! I'm Temmie! Dis me Frein, Temmie!"

*They shout a lot. It's just like when I first came here! This is awesome! The next one says the exact same thing, as does the next one. You're starting to get freaked out. The next one says something, too.*

"Hi. I'm Bob. Nice to meet you."

*You smile at Bob and tell it you feel the same. Continuing on, you see a picture of a Temmie. It's riding a dragon. The caption says 'Rich History of Tem!' You're officially weirded out, but you continue exploring for my benefit. One of the Temmie's is watching a hard=boiled egg. Oh, I met that one when I was alive! It thinks if it watches the egg long enough, it will hatch and it'll be a parent. They're kind of wacky. Oh, talk to the mushroom! You smile and comply to my request. It begins dancing.*

"Mushroom dance, mushroom dance, whatever could it mean?"

*Eyes pop out of it's top, staring at you.*

"It means you've lived a life of sin, and will regret it for the rest of your life."

*You retreat backwards, scared. The mushroom seems to be thinking.*

"…I mistook you for someone else. It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here for the rest of my life. Even if the barrier is destroyed, I will not be able to leave."

*The eyes retreat back under the hyphae, and you're freaked out. I think you should leave. That's creepy. You pause at a golden star. You feel…something, and are filled with DE-Temmie-Nation? It doesn't actually say that…it just says Determination, not…you got what the joke was! You nod, and continue on. The maze is quickly growing darker, and you start running to get out in time. You find your way-with my help-to a dark hall. You slow down and start inching forward through a sudden pool of water. Reaching dry land, you hit a wall, and a whisper reaches your ears, making you shudder.*

"Run."

*You hear a footstep, and you turn, scared. It's the Armored Guard again, and you have nowhere to run. She pauses a few steps away from you.*

"Seven. That's how many souls we need to escape this prison. Once we have that many, the barrier can be destroyed, and our king, ASGORE DREEMURR, will lead us to victory against the humans. We have 3. You'll be the fourth to fall. Understand, Human? This is your last chance at redemption for humanity. Give me your soul."

*You're shaking, but you shake your head firmly. You're pretty sure that if your soul dies, you'll die. It's true, but she looks furious.*

"THEN I WILL TEAR IT FROM YOUR BODY!"

*She begins charging you, but Monster Kid bursts from the side, interrupting her.*

"I'll help you fight!"

*He looks around, and frowns.*

"…Who are you fighting?"

*Undyne grabs his ear and pulls him away, shouting.*

"YOU WERE GROUNDED, MK!"

"You aren't going to tell my parents, are you?!"

*You stand still for a while, but keep going, following a newly lit path. It leads to more echo flowers.*

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise!"

"Someday, I want to free all of you, and see the sunrise with you and our parents…"

*The next flower has a chuckle.*

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh, Azzy!"

"Sorry, Alex! That's just…my wish, too."

*You smile, and are DETERMINED to figure out how to release the monsters without dying. I hope it's possible…you know, there's an ancient prophecy about the whole 'escape from the Underground' dream. Let's see…an Angel who has seen the surface will return and free us all. I think that's it. You've come to a bridge, and MK comes up to you.*

"Yo! Hey…Undyne told me to stay far away from you…she said you'd hurt me…but, yo, that's not true, is it? You're not like that human, right?!"

*You are confused, but rapidly shake your head, telling MK you would never hurt anyone. He seems relieved.*

"You are a human, aren't you?"

*You nod. He seems sad.*

"That means we can't be friends. We have to be enemies now…yo, can you say something mean, so it's easier?"

*You frown, trying to think of something hurtful. You tell MK he's an idiot. He laughs.*

"That's not really bad! My sister said that all the time before she…anyways, I guess it's my turn? I…uh…I can't think of anything, either. Heh ha. I should go home before my parents find out I'm not in my room. See ya!"

*MK turns to leave, but trips, falling off the bridge. He grips the plank with his teeth, and looks terrified. Undyne appears, and looks conflicted behind her mask. You don't hesitant, charging to MK and pulling him up.*

"Y-yo! You saved me! I-if you want to hurt my new friend, you'll have to go through me! A-actually, please don't…"

*Undyne seems uneasy, but backs away, eyeing you in suspicion. You ask MK if he's okay. He nods.*

"Thanks for helping! I should be more careful. Heh ha! See ya!"


	12. Fight or Flight

*He walks back towards where Undyne came from, and you keep going once he makes it safely across. That was awesome, Frisk! Great job! You brush my compliments off, and push forward. You find yourself at the entrance of a large cavern. You see Undyne at the top, and she looks angry.*

"Seven souls! That's it! We need yours to escape this cage! Once we gather seven, our world will be transformed!"

*You are honestly scared.*

"First, I shall tell you the tale of our people, and how we have suffered at your hands!"

*She took a deep breath, but then pauses.*

"YOU KNOW WHAT? #$% IT! WHY SHOULD YOU HEAR THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?! NAUGH!"

*She takes off her helmet, revealing a glowing left eye and a yellow right eye, as well as bright red hair. She's a fish. You think it's neat and weird at the same time.*

"YOUR KIND STANDS BETWEEN US AND OUR HOPES AND DREAMS! Al's history books made me think your kind was cool, with your giant swords, and awesome fight scenes!"

*You're questioning whether these 'history books' are accurate, or if you just missed some things.*

"BUT NOW?! I KNOW THE TRUTH! YOU'RE COWARDS AND MURDERERS! Hiding behind Monster Kid was pathetic… but now, we can have a TRUE FIGHT! NO MORE HIDING! Let's see how your DETERMINATION holds against MINE!"

*Undyne is giving you a few minutes to compose yourself. You have a sinking feeling you're going to die a lot, and press a golden star nearby. The wind is howling. You're filled with DETERMINATION! Holy cow, she is amazing! You nod in agreement, and step forward, gazing up in defiance. She grins.*

"THAT'S IT, THEN! NO MORE RUNNING! HERE I COME!"

*Undyne turns your soul green. She knows green magic? That's the hardest one to master that I know of! She's so cool! You ask me to stop geeking out. Right. Sorry. Undyne attacks!* Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK. *Undyne the Relentless. 12 ATK, 2 DEF. The heroine that's filled with DETERMINATION!*

"As long as you're green, you can't run!"

*You frown as she breaks a blue spear in half, giving you part.*

"Unless you learn to face danger head on, you'll die in an instant against me!"

*Her spears are flying towards you, and you manage to block most of them. You're at 16/20 HP.* Frisk pressed ACT: PLEAD. *You tell Undyne you don't want to fight. She ignores you. You barely manage it, but you take no damage this turn. She grins wider.*

"Not bad for a coward!" Frisk pressed PLEAD again.

*She frowning now.*

"I won't let my guard down again!"

*You take several hit this turn. You are at 8/20 HP.* Frisk pressed ACT:QUESTION. *You ask what she meant by letting her guard down again. She doesn't reply. You take more hits, and are at 2/20 HP. Undyne thinks of her friends, and bangs on the ground.* Frisk pressed ITEM: Spider Muffin. *IT's made with actual spiders, but tastes delicious. Your HP is at 14/20. You take more damage and die.*

FRISK! Stay DETERMINED!

*Well, you press load, and you do the same things, with the same responses, and managed to survive her fifth attack.* Frisk press ACT:PLEAD. *You beg Undyne not to attack you. She disregards your statement. You manage to dodge them again, and sigh. She flashes a menacing smile.* Frisk continued to press PLEAD, unsure what else to do. She was much better at dodging, but nothing changed. *Undyne suplexes a boulder. You ask why. Because she can.* She died 7 times before she huffed at the golden star. *You decide to think of a strategy, and wave goodbye to Undyne. She seems confused. You go back to Snowdin, and enter Cinder's. The fire monster has been replaced by Grillby, who waves. He also speaks using sign. He doesn't exactly have a mouth…You realize you don't have any money, and explain this to Grillby.*

"That's fine. Why don't I give you some milk? It will help you feel better."

*You thank him as he hands you the glass, and look over in the corner. Papyrus is sitting there, drinking alone. You ask if he's okay. Grillby sighes.*

"He has struggled with a drinking problem since his parents died. It's part of why Undyne won't let him into the Royal Guard. She's scared he'll show up drunk."

*You ask if there's a way to get past her without hurting her. Grillby frowns.*

"Not that I know of. Though, I would suggest trying to dodge her attacks and fleeing at the first opportunity."

*You nod and quietly drink the milk, looking at Papyrus. He seems sad. You want to help, but aren't sure how. Cinder walks over to Papyrus. You notice she's limping.

"Papyrus, you need to get to your station. It's 12."

"Oh. Thank you, Cinder."

"You're welcome. Tell Sans to come see me next time you see him."

"Okay."

*Papyrus stands and walks out, and Cinder goes behind the bar, yawning. You ask why she's limping.*

"Oh, just an old wound acting up again. Don't be too concerned, dear. I take it you met Undyne?"

*You nod, and ask for advice on how to get past without hurting her.*

"I already gave you advice. Run."

*You frown, then light up. Now you have a game plan, and rush out, thanking Grillby for the milk again. You meet Undyne, and look up bravely. She seems much more excited now than when you were leaving. The same things happen, but you dodge much better, and she grows in agitation until she removes her green magic from your soul and tries to make you a shish kabob. You dodge.* Frisk pressed MERCY:FLEE, and ran, smiling as Undyne paused. *She's chasing after you, and she caught you. You FLEE again. She's getting annoyed. Oh, she caught you just before you entered Hotland!*

"STOP RUNNING, PUNK!"

*You smile and FLEE again. Just before she catches you, your phone rings. She pauses as you answer.*

"Hello, Human! This is Papyrus. I was thinking, you should come with me to meet Undyne for combat training! I think you would get along very well! Tap once for yes, twice for no!"

*You tap once, and you hear him 'Nyeh heh heh!'*

"That's great! We'll meet at her house later!"


	13. An Strange Meeting

*You nod and hang up, immediately starting to run again. She doesn't catch you before you reach a lava-filled area. Welcome to Hotland! You see Sans sitting at a station? He's sleeping, but you tap his skull, hoping for someone's help. His eye opens, but then closes. He darts up, muttering non-words.*

"Sup, kid? I'm a little tired right now. Hey, Undyne. Why are you chasing her?"

"She's a human, Sans! Help me!"

"Ah, come on. We're all friends here. Just let her explore a little."

"Just like the second one?"

*Sans stops smiling, and looks bizarrely menacing.*

"Not all humans are like that."

*You start running off, hoping to put some distance between you and the fish. She notices, and runs after you. Sans seems to be crying? No, wait, he's good. You pause at the end of a bridge, trying to catch your breath. She's slowing down. Her armor must be boiling her.*

"So… #$%...hot…can't…stop-"

*Undyne has fainted. You go to the water cooler, and grab some water, pouring it on her suit. She slowly gains consciousness as you continue doing so. You offer her a cup, and she takes it, frowning. She stands and slowly walks away, panting. Sans is gone. You frown, and decide to hang out with Undyne before you walk through Hotland. Hey, Maybe the Riverperson's at the pier! They're another weirdo, but they'll take you to anywhere there's a pier, like Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland. Hotland's a bit of a wild card, but yeah. You find the pier at Waterfall, and sure enough, the Riverperson is there. They look at you through the depths of their cloak.

"Tra la la. I am the Riverwoman. Or am I the Riverman? It doesn't matter. I love to ride on my friend's back. Would you like to join me?"

*You say yes, and ask if they can take you closer to Undyne's house.*

"I may or may not. The tide changes where we shall end up."

*You are confused, but climb on board. They sings as you go, but suddenly their tone changes.*

"Beware the girl who speaks in twisted letters. Beware the girl who no longer exists."

*Ok, that's creepy, but we ended up in Waterfall at the same spot. You start thank River, but they're already gone. You start walking, and come across a hallway that I know wasn't here earlier. You see a grey door, and enter it. A goopy-looking monster is in the center of the room, looking concerned at something, but doesn't seem to notice you. You try to tap their shoulder, but your hand comes back covered in some black substance. Their eyes widen, and they disappear. You run out, scared out of your mind. You dial Papyrus' number. Sans answers instead.

"Hello? Uh, anyways, my bro left his phone at the lab, so leave a message-"

*You tap in a desperate manner that you saw someone black and white in a grey room, and that they disappeared leaving goop on your hand. It's getting all over the phone. He's silent for a while, before he replies with an excited but forced calm undertone, making you even more nervous.*

"Kid, whatever you do, don't lose that goop. I'll come by and grab it from you just before you meet Undyne, and you can give Paps his phone. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"You tap your agreement, and he hangs up. You're freaked out, but continue on, keeping it in your hand as much as possible. Just before you enter Undyne's yard, You feel someone tap your back. You jump, turning to see Sans. His right eye is closed, but his yellow eye is glowing fiercely. He scrapes the goop into a jar, and smiles.

"I'll figure it out soon, D…er, anyways, have fun with Undyne, and don't tell anyone about it. I'll be at the Lab for a while. See ya."

*You attempted to follow Sans, but when he turns a corner, he disappears. You frown and go to Undyne's house, meeting Papyrus.*


	14. Cooking up Fuhuhun

"Hello, Human! I told Undyne I was bringing a friend to training, and she agreed to let you come! Here's a gift for her. She always likes these!"

*Papyrus gives you a fish-shaped cup. You thank him, and he smiles, knocking loudly. Undyne answers, not wearing her armor, but wearing a black shirt and grey pants. Her glowing eye is covered by an eye patch.*

"Hey, Paps. You ready for training? Where's your friend?"

"Here she is."

"Hey! I'm Undyne, Captain of the….Royal Guard."

*She immediately recognizes you, and is forcing a smile on her face.*

"Why…don't you two come in?"

*You go inside, and Papyrus suddenly starts sweating.*

"Actually, I just remembered I…um…HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

*Papyrus-JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW?! What? HEHAHA!* Frisk frowned at the laughing ghost, and looked at the angry Undyne. She scoffed, and said,

"So why are you here? To mock me? IS THAT IT?!" Frisk rapidly shook her head, distracted by the laughing ghost.

"I wanted to meet you without you, well, trying to kill me? Maybe even become friends?" Undyne scoffed.

"How great! Let's frolic in the fields of lower case love and tolerance! NOT! If you weren't Paps' friend and in my house, I'd rip your soul out right now. You're in the way of all our hopes and dreams. I refuse to be your friend."

*HAHAH! MAKE THEM STOP BEING SO FUNNY!* Frisk frowned at the still laughing ghost, and signed,

"I'm sorry. I want to help, but I don't want to die." Papyrus stuck his head through the window.

"Aw. I thought Undyne would be willing to be friends with you apparently she's not up to the challenge…"

"PAPS! YOU NEVER SAID THIS WAS A CHALLENGE!" Papyrus was gone, cackling all the way. "He thinks I can't be friends with you?! I'll show him! Listen up, nerd! We're going to be more than friends. We're going to be BESTIES."

*Ohh…okay, I'm calm. You don't like the way that sounds, but give her 2 thumbs up. She blushes.*

"Why don't you have a seat?"

*You comply, and she sits across from you, smiling. You point to a giant sword in the back.*

"Oh. That's a gift from Al. He gives me these history books that show me that humans used to wield swords at least 10 times their height! Awesome, right?!"

*You really don't think those history books are accurate at all, but nod in agreement. You point to the piano, and ask if she can play. She grins.*

"OH, YEAH! Though, I don't do it very often, with training the other guards, and my own rounds. I try to play it at least once a day! This one time, one of Al's friends came over? She didn't really do anything other than lay on the piano and try to seduce me by feeding herself grapes? It was weird!"

*You point to the window and ask if he usually does that.*

"Yeah. Usually he sticks the landing, though!"

*You point to her room. Undyne laughs.*

"You want to see my room? Too bad! NO NERDS ALLOWED! Well, expect maybe one…"

*Interesting…you offer her the fish cup, making her smile.*

"Paps gave that to you, didn't he? He's so nice!"

*You nod in agreement and point to the fridge.*

"I don't like cold food, so Al fixed it to where it keeps my food warm! It's the best invention EVER!"

*You ask who Al is.*

"Oh. His full name is Alphys, but me and Doctor Sans call him Al. He likes it! He's super cool, and smart, too!"

*You sense Undyne likes Alphys. Undyne blushes and gets up.*

"Anyways, would you like something to drink?"

*You nod, and she gets several things out of the fridge. You go to get up, and a spear breaks the table in half.*

"DON'T YOU GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! Um…why don't you use the spear to point at what you want?"

*You shakily grab the spear and point at the tea.*

"Cool! There! Now we wait for the water to boil!"

*It boils in seconds, and she sets it in front of you.*

"Careful! It's hot!"

*You wait patiently. Undyne frowns.*

"It's not that hot! Try it!"

*The tea burns your tongue, but it tastes delicious.*

"Pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my friends!"

*An awkward pause lingers before Undyne speaks again.*

"It's kind of weird you chose that tea. It's, uh, Asgore's favorite. You kind of remind me of him, you know. You're both wimps! Kind of."

*It's true. Asgore was always a total fuzzy pushover.*

"I used to be-well, still am-pretty hotheaded. Once, to prove I was tough enough, I tried to beat Asgore when I was 5. Fuhuhu…I ended up on my butt 10 times in thirty minutes! He wouldn't hurt me, just kind of pushed me over while I was hitting him. I didn't even dent his HP. The next day, when my parents dropped me off at school, he asked if I wanted to know the secret to beating him. I said heck, yeah! He started training me after practice. It was pretty sweet. When I was about 14, I finally managed to knock him off his feet, and it finally dented his HP! I thought it would feel good, but it just made me feel bad. He was smiling and said, 'good job. How would you like to be Second in Command of the Royal Guard?' Oh, boy. I dreamed of being in the Royal Guard, but to be offered a position that high at so young an age? That was an honor! Now that I'm the head of the Royal Guard, I get to train other dorks and dweebs like I was to fight! Like, uh, Paps. But, well…I can't actually let him in the Royal Guard. It's not that he can't fight. He actually beats me sometimes! He's just…too innocent. As a Royal Guard member, you have to be willing to go all the way. He was supposed to capture you, but instead, he befriended you. I couldn't send him into battle. He'd be ripped into shreds of happiness. I, uh, actually started giving him cooking lessons, to give him something else to strive for…"

*She realizes you are out of tea, and stands up. She then pauses.*

"WAIT A SECOND…PAPS COOKING LESSON WAS TODAY! AND IF HE CAN'T HAVE IT, YOU WILL! THAT'S A GRET IDEA! NOTHING BROUGHT ME AND PAPYRUS CLOSER THAN COOKING! IF I GIVE YOU HIS LESSON FOR TODAY, YOU AND I WILL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

*She grabs you by your neck, and sets you by the counter before you can protest. Vegetables appear to fall from the ceiling, but they actually came from an open cabinet.*

"ENVISION THESE VEGETABLES AS YOUR WORST ENEMIES!"

*You try to imagine them as Asgore, but you end up just petting them.*

"NO! CRUSH THEM!"

*When Undyne hits the veggies, the juice sprays everywhere. She blushes.*

"We'll, uh…scrape that into a bowl later. NOW WE ADD THE NOODLES! Home-made is the best, but I don't know how to make those, SO I BUY STORE-BRAND! Just, uh, put them in."

*You carefully toss the noodles in. Undyne smiles.*

"You're a natural spaghetti-maker! NOW LET THE STOVE REPRESENT YOUR BURNING PASSION!"

*You only turn it up about half-way. Undyne twists it all the way, and then breaks off the control knob. You don't think that''s safe, but you give her 2 thumbs up.*

"NOW WE STIR AS HARD AS WE CAN!"

*She summons a spear, and proceeds to destroy the pot. The house bursts into flame from the heat and intensity of pure, unadulterated Undyne. She seems surprised, and blushes awkwardly.*

"Uh…no wonder Papyrus can't cook spaghetti…he usually tries hamburgers. Doctor Sans likes those more! So, what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? Fuhuhu…who am I kidding? I screwed up again, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human. But that's fine! Because that means I can take your soul without any regrets!"

*Undyne starts another FIGHT. You're getting tired of her shenanigans.*


	15. Deadly Quiz Show

"I've been defeated, my house is destroyed, I can't even befriend you! Since my house is gone, that means you're not my guest anymore! One final rematch to decide the winner! It's the only way to regain my lost pride!"

*Undyne is letting you have the first attack.* Frisk pressed ACT, and saw a new option. She slammed down on it. *You pretend to swing at Undyne with all your might. You deal 1 damage. Wow. That was sad. She is completely surprised, and doesn't say anything for a while.*

"What? That's the best you can do? You just can't muster the intent to hurt anyone, can you? Fuhu. You know what? I don't want to hurt you either. At first I thought you were trying to trick me, but the way you just attacked me? It reminds me a lot of Asgore. Now I know you aren't a wimp! You're a wimp with a big heart! It looks like you and him are meant to fight. Just talk to him. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to work it out so neither of you have to fight. He never wants to fight, anyways. Eventually, some other mean human will fall, and I'll take their soul, too. If you do hurt Asgore, I'll kill you. That's what friends are for. We defend each other, even from another friend. we should get out of the house. I'll crash at Paps and Doctor Sans' house again."

*The FIGHT ends, and you escape the burning house. It looks very menacing with fire pouring out of its eyes. Undyne smiles at you happily.*

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime, just…not at my house. See you later, punk! I'll be at Paps' house, so give him a call if you want to talk to me! I know Morse code: it's part of Guard training!"

*You frown. How does Sans know it then? Mom knowing it makes sense. She was the queen, after all. You go back to the port. The RiverPerson is there. You climb on, and they launch off.

"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom a day. Why? Because then I know you're listening to me."

*They drop you off at Hotland! Come on! Let's see is Dr. Gaster is still alive! You pause at another star. Seeing such a foreboding lab is such a strange place fills you with DETERMINATION You enter a lab. It's very dark here. you nearly trip over something. Suddenly, the lights flash on and you see a yellow, dinosaur-like monster. Hey, that was Dr. Gaster's assistant. I can't remember his name since I never actually met him. He was pretty young, too. The monster sees you and is freaking out.*

"O-oh d-dear! I-I wasn't e-expecting you s-so soon! I-I haven't s-showered, the l-lab's a m-mess, and I h-haven't d-dressed p-properly…"

*This is a very nervous monster.*

"Ummm…h-h-hi! I-I'm A-Alphys…the R-Royal Scientist's A-Assistant! B-but i-I don't w-want to h-hurt you! I-I'm n-not one of the b-bad guys!"

*You nod, unsure about this monster.*

"U-um, s-since you l-left the r-ruins, I-I've been…watching you?"

*You frown.*

"I-it's not a-as bad as i-it sounds! I-I was o-originally g-going to s-stop you…but…watching someone on a s-screen really m-makes you root f-for them…A-and now I-I want to h-help!"

*You nod, still unsure.*

"I-I c-could guide y-you through Hotland, I-if you like? I-I know a way straight to Asgore's c-castle, n-no problems!"

*You nod again, and Alphys blushes.*

W-well…um, t-there is a s-small problem…y-you see, a w-while ago, I-I made a robot n-named Mettaton. A-at first, I built her to e-entertain monsters, but a-after a w-while, I thought she c-could be m-more useful, so I-I…installed s-some…anti…human defense protocols?"

*You frown, but aren't too worried. Something doesn't add up to you.*

"W-when I decided i-it was b-better to help you, I t-tried to uninstall them, but…now she's an unstoppable machine with a thirst for human blood?"

*You definitely get nervous at that. The monster is nervous laughing, then coughs.*

"But, uh, y-you shouldn't r-run into her…"

*A clang sounds, and Alphys seems confused. Another clang sounds, and he starts sweating.*

"D-did you hear s-something?"

*A repetitive clanging echoes through the lab, and Alphys is now freaking out again.*

"Oh, no…"

"OH, YES!"

*A very awkward sounding girl voice comes from inside the wall, and out bursts a metal rectangle. Apparently, this is Mettaton. She's holding a microphone.*

"Welcome, beauties, to today's Quiz Show!"

*You feel uneasy. And Alphys is very close to fainting.*

"And I can already tell it's going to be amazing! Everybody give a warm welcome to our lovely contestant!"

*Fake clapping can be heard.*

"Never played on a quiz show, dear? Don't worry! It's simple! Answer correctly…OR DIE."

*Mettaton attacks.* Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK. *Mettaton. ATK 10. DEF 999. Her metal body makes her impenetrable to attacks. Well, that sucks.*

"What's the prize for answering correctly?"

*Alphys is giving you the right answer. You trust him, and press the one he says to: More Questions.*

"Correct. Here's your prize. What is King Asgore's full name?"

*You follow Alphys' intructions again, and press Asgore Dreemurr.*

"Correct. Enough about you. What do you know about me? What are robots made of?"

*You press Metal and Magic.*

"Correct! Since you knew the others, this one should be easy for you, gorgeous. If two trains, train A and train B, leave station A and station B at the same time, are 252.5 miles away from each other, train A is running 124.7 miles per hour towards station B, train B is running 253.5 miles per hour towards station A, they started at 10 AM, and it currently is 10:08 AM, how much longer will it take the to pass each other?"

*You press the button Alphys tells you to, 32.058 minutes.*

"Correct again! Don't count on your victory, though. How many flies are in this jar?"

*You press 54.*

"Correct! Let's test your memory, shall we? What monster is this?"

*It's a Froggit, but Alphys is saying it's Mettaton…you trust her, and it's Mettaton with a picture of Froggit on her body. Wow…I have no words.*

"I'm flattered. Now for an honest question. Would you smooch a ghost?"

*All the answers are 'heck yeah'. Alphys looks annoyed. You press the first one, and smile.*

"I love it! Let's ask the audience! Would you smooch a ghost? I'll see how you answered next episode. For now, how many letters are in Mettatonnnnnn-"

*She keeps adding 'n's to the end. You follow Alphys instructions again.*

"Good job, beautiful! Now, in the dating simulation video game mew…"

*Mettaton trails off, but quickly continues.*

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, what's Mew Mew's favorite food?"

*Alphys interjects excitedly, and Mettaton seems annoyed.*

"OH, IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER, SHE AND HER FRIENDS GO TO THE beach and it's a wonderful story about…friendship…uhhh…"

"Alphys, you aren't giving the answers away, are you?"

"N-no…"

"You should have told me, darling. I'll ask a question you surely know the answer to. Who is Alphys' crush?"

*You know exactly who it is, but don't want to hurt him, so you press Asgore.*

"Asgore? The big fluffybun? Excellent guess, but incorrect. The show has no-"

"Hey, what's going on? Why is the lab…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL?!"

"Oh, my. since the show has no tension anymore, I'll leave you be until the next episode! Toodles!"


	16. Sleepover and Questions

*Sans seems very confused and concerned about the hole in the wall. Alphys is still blushing like mad.

"S-she wasn't supposed to ask t-that q-question…"

"Al, why was Mettaton inside the wall?"

*Alphys seems conflicted.*

"I, uh…s-sorry, sir!"

"We've been over this. You can call me Sans or doc, I don't care which, but please don't call me sir…"

"R-right. I-it's a habit."

"Right. Anyways, you're already in Hotland, kiddo?"

*You nod, very confused.*

"Cool. Uh, sorry, but I need to concentrate. Al, uh, keep doing whatever you were doing with Mettaton. See you later, kiddo."

*Sans goes into a door on the side. You hear it lock behind him. Alphys smiles sheepishly.*

"U-uh…i-if you want, I can give you my phone number, so m-maybe if y-you need more help i-I can…"

*You happily give him your phone. He looks shocked.*

"W-where did you get t-this? It's ancient…I-I'll upgrade it f-for you! One s-second."

*He takes your phone and goes up the escalator to the second floor. You hear shuffling, then a pounding sound, and he comes down with it in his claws.*

"T-there. N-now you have text, calls, and w-WIFI…I …need to u-use the b-bathroom!"

*Alphys fled. Anyways, let's keep going. The upstairs is basically a house. I bet Alphys sleeps there, or Sans. One of them. You're tired of walking. Well, to be fair, you have been walking basically non-stop for 5 hours…did you usually walk this much? You explain you're not sore, because you did walk this much. You just don't want to keep walking. Let's go back to Snowdin, then. Maybe we can learn more about this second human. You nod, and head back using the Riverperson again.*

"Tra la la. The water is very dry today."

*You shrug, not really knowing how to respond, and walk to Papyrus' house. You knock, and Undyne answers.*

"Hey, nerd! Paps, the human's at the door!"

"NYEH? LET THEM IN! HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI, HUMAN!"

*You don't have the heart to tell him it's soup, so nod instead, trying it. It would be good if it wasn't burnt to a crisp. You give him 2 thumbs up, then ask who the second human is. Undyne winces, and Papyrus stops smiling. They both look distressed at the mere mention of them.*

"Nyeh…where did you hear about them?"

"Augh…it was my fault. I told Doc off when I was trying to fight her, and I mentioned that thing."

"WHY WOULD YOU?! YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE SANS IS TO THAT!"

"I was really frustrated, okay?!"

*You ask who they were again. Undyne sighs.*

"Might as well tell you, since you look a lot like them. I think it was 7 years ago that they fell?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well, Doc wasn't the Snowdin Forest Sentry back then. I mean, he was 14, and already in college over in New Home! He was visiting his parents in Snowdin, though. My, uh, dad was the sentry. That demon killed him. That thing slaughtered thousands of us. Doc wasn't the most logical monster, and went to reason with that thing. It didn't even give him a chance."

"Our…mom took the hit. Sans only has 1 HP. One hit, he's gone. She turned to dust right in front of him."

"His dad went ballistic. Attacked the thing and went all out. he was unconscious when I got there. It had killed my best friend's mother, both of my parents, tried to kill the second most innocent monster in the underground, and was going for the Royal Scientist. I took the hit for Dr. Gaster. It would have killed me, but…somehow it didn't. When the doctor did some studies on me, apparently, I got the most powerful attribute of a human: DETERMINATION. I killed that thing, and gave what was left of its soul to Asgore. It's in the Lab right now. I never learned its name, and I don't want to know."

*You don't know how to take that story, but quickly change the depressing subject, asking how many jobs Sans has. Papyrus seems confused.*

"THAT'S EASY! He…Royal Scientist, Snowdin Forest Sentry, Waterfall Sentry, Hotland Bridge-"

"Don't forget Entrance to the Core Sentry!"

"So…5? YEAH, THAT'S SOUNDS RIGHT!"

*You ask if you could talk to Sans about it. I don't know if that's a good idea. Papyrus rapidly shakes his head.*

"That be really bad. EVERY TIME ANY OF THE HUMANS GET MENTIONED, HE HAS NIGHTMARES FOR A WEEK!"

"Yeah, and I already did that to him. I feel really bad about that, but he won't come out of his lab for a while."

"It's bad enough he has to deal with their souls…"

*You ask what the Barrier is. Papyrus and Undyne seem surprised.*

"You don't know?"

*You shake your head.*

"It's a magical wall keeping us from leaving the Underground. We need 7 human souls to escape. That's why the doc has to deal with the souls."

"HE'S TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FOOL THE BARRIER INTO THINKING THERE'S MORE REAL HUMAN SOULS THEN THERE ARE! HE'S VERY CLEVER, ISN'T HE?!"

*You nod in agreement. He has to be. Or very stubborn. The old Royal Scientist had given up on figuring out a way to break the barrier, but was developing weapons against the humans for when they got above ground. You ask Papyrus if it was okay if you spent the night, realizing how late it was. He smiles.*

"WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER! Sans will miss out again, BUT IT WILL BE FUN!"

*You nod, happy Paps is happy. He frowns briefly.*

"We have a spare bedroom, but Sans won't let anyone sleep there…YOU CAN SHARE THE COUCH WITH UNDYNE! IT FOLDS FLAT!"

"Paps made the modifications himself!"

*Undyne roars, but as the evening continues, things quiet down and you fall asleep peacefully. When you wake up, Undyne is hugging you. You try to escape her grip, and after a few minutes of struggling, she growls and rolls over, carrying you with her. You end up sandwiched between her and the wall. Oh, hey. Sans is coming inside. He's muttering to himself. You can make it out, since he's not exactly trying to be quiet.*

"Need something of hers…"

*He walks up the stairs into the spare room, and quickly comes out with a small sweater. It's green, oddly enough. You didn't think Sans wore anything but black, grey, and blue, and Papyrus doesn't wear anything but black, red, and white. He seems nervous, but pauses at the couch. He's checking if your asleep. You quickly close your eyes.*

"I know you're not asleep. It'll make sense in a while, if it works this time…need to focus on the…"

*Sans trails off, and walks out, muttering once again. You wonder what he meant, this time. I've got no clue, but you need to get to the castle tomorrow, so you should get some more sleep. You agree, and slowly fall back asleep stuck between a fish and a wall.*


	17. Killer Cooking

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

*You wake up to Papyrus shouting in your ear. You wave him off, and discover Undyne had a spear summoned right against you. Paps seems nervous. Your HP is 20/20. You tell him you're fine, and he lifts you away from the still sleeping fish with surprising strength.*

"Thank goodness. I forgot Undyne sometimes attacks things in her sleep…Maybe you should keep going."

*You agree, and wave goodbye as you continue on your journey. You pass through the Lab again. No one is inside, but you hear music playing on the second floor, in addition to singing. It sounds like Alphys is watching something. You leave without making yourself known. Your phone beeps, and you open it. Hey, it's Underpage! Er, the only online thing in the Underground. It was only up for about 6 months before I died. Alphys updated his status.*

'Watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 for the 17th time. So good!'

*So he's an anime geek. Great. You continue walking, keeping an eye on your phone for more updates.*

'My new friend is walking through Hotland! I'll call and help them get through!-Alphys.'

*And he lives on Underpage…you ask if I don't like Alphys. It's not that. I just…don't like the things he does, so that's a little bit of a bumper in our friendship.

'Gonna finish MMKC'-what? Oh, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie- 'And then call. Cat face.'

*You find a golden star. The whooshing and grinding of gears and lava fills you with DETERMINATION! Yay!*

'I hate calling people! I don't want to do this. Crying face.'

*What even is going on anymore…You use those steam exhausts to cross the lava. Don't worry. They're programmed to adjust the pressure based on body mass. You trust me, and cross the lava easily. Alphys updates her status again. She really needs to focus on something else.*

'I've had my claw over the last degree for the past 5 minutes! I'm just going to call!'

*I hope so…your phone rings, but as soon as you answer, the person hangs up. UGH! Oh, they call back.*

"H-hi! U-um, t-the blue l-lasers a-act like b-blue m-magic, and o-orange l-lasers a-act like-o-oh, um, A-Alphys h-here. B-but that's w-what they w-work as!"

*He hangs up again. You're assuming orange lasers act like orange magic, but have no idea what orange magic acts like. As long as you keep moving, orange magic won't hurt you. I'm pretty sure Alphys was going to explain it to you, but got too nervous and forgot. Oh, he updated again.*

'I did it! I haven't felt that nervous since Undyne asked me about the weather!'

*What? The weather doesn't change down here, not since the core started working. Updated again.*

'WAIT, WEATHER DOESN'T CHANGE! WHY DID SHE CALL ME?!'

*There's his logic kicking in. You turn left up here. Another update.*

'Oh, no! I forgot to tell them where to go!'

*At least you have a useful ghost around-hey, why's that flower following us? You turn to look, and the flower disappears right after you spot its green leaves. You think that's creepy, but keep going.*

'Cute pic of me right now!'

*…It's a literal trash can covered with pink glittery filters. Undyne's refuting her low self-esteem. Get him, girl! Oh, you have to solve the puzzles in order to continue. I suggest getting the hard one on the right down first. Your phone rings again, and you answer quickly.*

"H-hi! A-Alphys a-again. I-in order to progress, you have t-to solve the two puzzles. I-I suggest the one on the right. It's e-easier…bye."

*Alphys hung up again. He is really bugging me. He updated status again.*

'Wonder if it would be rude if I explained the puzzles. Sheepish face.'

*You start to solve the puzzle, finishing a lot faster than you did with Papyrus' puzzles. Sans was definitely right: Paps' were the hardest. Going to the next puzzle, you finish that one even faster, jumping over the blue laser. When you turn to go down the final hallway of Hotland, your phone rings again. It's Alphys again.*

"H-hi! I, um, c-can…o-oh. Y-you already solved them…um…bye!"

*He hangs up, and you keep going. There aren't very many puzzles around here, and…wow, it got dark. You slow down, but continue walking. Alphys calls again.*

"I-it's p-pretty dark in there. I'll h-hack into the s-system and b-brighten it up!"

*It's a show kitchen. I bet it has to do with Mettaton again.*

"O-oh, no…"

"OH, YES! Welcome our new guest star to the Best-and only-Cooking Show, Cooking With a Killer Robot!"

*Awesome! You ask if I like Mettaton. Oh, yeah! She's awesome!*

"Pre-heat your ovens, because today, I'm showing you how to cook a very special meal! One of the most popular dishes in the Underground, perfect for every situation: a cake! Why don't you gather the ingredients, gorgeous?"

*You nod, and grab, eggs, milk, sugar, and flour from around the kitchen, setting them right next to Mettaton with a smile. Mettaton's screen flashes one at you.*

"Great job, darling. On, dear. I forgot about the last ingredient needed: Your soul."

*You frown. I don't think that's needed for a cake, and Mettaton seems unsatisfied as she raises a chainsaw to you. A phone call interrupts her attack. She seems relieved, but masks it.*

"Hello, dear? While I am in the middle of something, I can't deny a fan."

"W-why can't we u-use a s-substitution for the s-soul?"

"…As in a non-human substance?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you ask?"

"W-what i-if…someone's v-vegan?"

"Vegan."

*Mettaton sounds annoyed again. Alphys begins to respond when Mettaton exclaims,*

"That's a brilliant idea, Alphys! I actually happen to have a substitution right over there: Always convenient soul substitution, available for sale at MTT resort in the Core! Go over and get it, darling."

*You attempt to comply, but the counter starts rising higher. It's at least 100 feet in the air. You glare at Mettaton in annoyance. She smiles at you.*

"Sorry, darling. The show runs on a strict schedule. You'll have to get it in time, or we'll be forced to go with the original plan, unless you give up right now."

*You start climbing, refusing to give up. Alphys calls you, but you don't answer, busy at the moment. You reach the top in time, and try to pull the can off. it's glued to the counter. That's inconvenient. Mettaton seems impressed, and smiles at you. She flies up with a microphone.*

"Well done, gorgeous, but haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? One is always cooked ahead of time, darling. I need to finish the show. Would you like to join me?"

*You nod, happy to help. The show finishes quickly, and she flies off to the right. Alphys calls you.*

"W-well, y-you d-did very well! Great job!"

*You locate a camera, and sign towards it, saying you couldn't have done it without his help.*

"O-oh. T-thank y-you…y-you should k-keep going."

*You nod, and continue forward.*


	18. An Explosive Report

*Papyrus calls you.*

"HUMAN! I SAW YOU ON METTATON'S SHOW! YOU WERE AMAZING! I have a question. Do you think you could get Mettaton's autograph? 1 tap for yes, 2 for no!"

*You tap once, and Papyrus audibly smiles.*

"WOWIE! Well, you should continue forward. See you later, Human!"

*You tap once as a goodbye, and walk onwards. Oh, it the Core View! Asgore was really bad at names, if you couldn't tell. Doctor Gaster made it with some help, and it powers the underground. I don't know how, but it does. Something to do with magical energy and geothermal stuff? There's an elevator in there that goes almost straight to the castle. I bet that's where Alphys is leading you to! You nod and walk on, pausing at a golden star. Seeing a foreboding structure in the distance fills you with DETERMINATION. Continuing onward, you find an elevator. Press right floor. It's the most fun level. Doctor Gaster's wife, Lucida, used to sell hog dogs over there! You comply. You find a short fire monster who says,

"Name's Heat Flamesman. Remember my name: I'll be more famous than Mettaton one day!"

*You nod, and walk on. You find an abandoned sentry station with cold hot dogs inside. You call Papyrus. Undyne picks up, and you say you're at a hot-dog stand.*

"You mean the Entrance to the Core Sentry Station? Yeah, that makes sense. Sans sell hot-dogs there while he's working, if you can call it that since he either sleeps or acts like a vendor there. He's a good worker, he just…well, doesn't work very often!"

*Undyne hangs up, and you move forward. Alking to your right, you find a bandana. Hey, that was mine! You put it on around your neck. It doesn't increase any of your stats, but it does make you feel like growing a mustache. You laugh and continue on. Alphys calls you as you reach a series of three switches.*

"T-this p-puzzle is t-timing based. Ready?"

*You tap once, nodding as you step on the escalator.*

"Now, now, now! G-good job!"

"You thank Alphys, and move on. Oh, this puzzle is hard. I lived around here, and got lost all the time…and you figure out how to get past in three minutes. Wow. I feel stupid now. You tell me I'm not stupid as you walk forward. Alphys updated her status. It's a rant about MMKC 2 being much worse than MMKC 1. You decide not to read it. As you walk, more updates regarding that subject are posted. Just as you reach a corner, you hear a shout. Oh, no. Royal Guards. Be careful. They may not recognize you immediately as human, but they mean business.*

"Uh, like, an anonymous tip said a human in a striped shirt was heading this way."

"You should, like, totally come with us to make sure you're safe."

*You begin following the guards. They pause, realizing you're wearing a striped shirt, and begin to initiate an attack when your phone rings.*

"Hey, nerd! Give the phone to 01 and 02!"

*You comply to Undyne's demand, and both the guards seem embarrassed.*

"Like, sorry, Captain. We didn't recognize them right away…"

"Yeah, sorry, Captain. Oh, we don't? Cool."

"Thanks, Captain. Oh. Yes, ma'am."

*They hand you your phone back.*

"Like, we totally have to go."

"Undyne just, like, told us to cover Sans' shifts again, so we'll be busy all day."

*You nod, and wave goodbye as they walk off. you ask Undyne how she knew they were with you.*

"Paps has cameras set up at all the puzzles to improve his own skills. I was watching you. You're really good, nerd!"

*You thank her and hang up, continuing on. Now, the room lights up automatically, and it's filled with random stuff. Mettaton is sitting in a box above you, looking as bored as a rectangular robot can be. She quickly conceals this with a wide smile.*

"Welcome, Beauties and Gentlemen, to MTT News! Our guest star is back with a live new cast. Why don't you see if there's something to report, gorgeous?"

*You look around. Everything is a poorly concealed bomb. You look up at Mettaton in annoyance, but walk over to a 'puppy dog' and Mettaton says a short spiel about the thing. Fake dramatic reveal in three, two, one.*

"But these are not true objects! In fact, they are bombs in disguise! Everything is set to explode in two minutes! Try to diffuse them in time, darling!"

*You frown, unsure how to diffuse anything, much less a bomb. Don't ask me. I've never had this happen. Alphys calls. You answer, panicking.*

"D-don't worry! I-I installed a b-bomb diffusing app on y-your phone! Just use it while n-near the bombs!"

*That's a little too convenient for me, but you continue to play along, and diffuse them all.*

"Good job, darling, but you missed one!"

*A massive bomb appears, and you glare at the robot in frustration.*

"It goes off in two seconds. Goodbye, darling!"

*You prepare to die again, but nothing happens. Alphys calls.*

"I-I diffused it! W-with my h-hacking s-skills!"

*Mettaton says sarcastically.*

"Curses. I've been foiled once again by Alphys and our Guest star. Thank you for tuning in, and tootles for now!"

*Mettaton flies off, and Alphys says some encouraging things, and you keep going. I'm sorry, but this is just too convenient, and I may not know that much about bombs, but I'm pretty sure you can't hack a bomb. And what Sans said, about them being friends, and Mettaton not looking interested in killing you at all? Something's are not adding up right. You nod in agreement, but say if it's making Alphys more confident, maybe it better to play along, for his benefit. Alright, but don't forget about Mettaton's happiness too. She's not looking happy at all. You nod and keep going. Alphys calls again.*

"I-I noticed your hands are shaking a lot. A-are you worried about m-meeting Asgore?"

*You hesitate, but nod.*

"D-don't worry! I-if you talk to him, he'll let y-you go, and with a h-human soul, you can pass through the barrier!"

*He hung up. I know he's lying! If he wasn't, Asriel wouldn't have had to die, and I wouldn't be a ghost, and mom wouldn't be in the ruins, and 3 kids wouldn't have died! Oh. S-sorry. I just…I'm going to take a break for a while, try to get calm again.*


	19. Caught in a Web

Frisk nodded, walking onwards. She arrived at some kind of bake sale, like the one in the ruins, run by a giant spider. The spider chuckled.

"Hello, dearie! Would you like to buy something? All proceeds go to real spiders!" Frisk shook her head, and offered the spider a Nice Cream. She frowned. "I don't take trade, dearie. I only take gold. That necklace will do." Frisk grasped her golden-string necklace tightly, and hurried away, not liking the way the spider had been looking at her. She completed several puzzles when Alphys called again.

"H-hi! U-um, w-would you l-like to w-watch an a-anime w-with me s-sometime?"

"I'd love to do that with you, Al." Frisk signed happily.

"R-really! I-it's c-called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and it-" Frisk stopped listening as Alphys gave tons of large spoilers. "Oops…i-I just g-gave a-away the w-whole f-first season, b-but I really t-think you'd l-like it!" Alphys hung up, and Frisk continued forward. Finding a golden star, she paused.

*The smell of cobwebs fills the air, filling you with DETERMINATION. I can't stand spiders. You ask if I have arachnophobia. Yup. Pretty badly, actually. I couldn't even visit the leader of the Arachnids, Muffet, because of it…oh, no…nope, nope, nope. 100 percent nope. You can go in there, and I'll join you later. You remind me I can't leave you. Then I am staying as far outside as possible. That's the home of the Arachnids! You say I have to face my fear or it won't get better. It doesn't have to, because I am dead. You frown at my logic, but don't dispute it. Taking a steadying breath for my sake, you walk in confidently. Oh, boy….it's absolutely covered in cobwebs, or spider webs…you ask me politely to calm down. You can feel my nervousness. Oh, boy, there's creepy laughter…*

"Auhuhuhu…did you hear what they just said?"

*Oh, this is scary…you ask me to be quiet so you can concentrate. Sorry. You say it's fine.* Frisk continued on as the ghost was shaking next to her. The voice spoke again.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt would come through here." Frisk took a few steps forward, then the voice echoed again. "I heard they hate spiders. I heard they loved to stomp on them. I heard they're awfully stingy." Frisk paused at seeing the woman-spider again. She made her uncomfortable in more ways than one. "You think your tastes are too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearie? I disagree. I think you're exactly what this next batch needs, and Asgore will pay nicely for your soul."

*She starts a fight. Muffet traps you! Mmm….* Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK. *Muffet, ATK 8, DEF 1. IF she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself. Or don't, if you're not scared of spiders.* Frisk felt her soul turn purple, and froze, nervous. *Just ride along the strings to avoid the attacks. That's purple magic.*

"Don't be so pale, dearie. You should be proud~"

*You don't feel proud.* Frisk pressed ACT:STRUGGLE. *You struggle against the webs, Muffet laughs, and grabs your necklace. You freak out, struggling to reach it again, but it's already gone.*

"Proud you're going to feed so many monsters~"

*You don't really want to feed monsters, not the way she's implying. You get hit several times, lowering your HP to 0/20. Well, see you next run.* Frisk reloaded, and tried again. She died 23 times to the spider-woman, and on the 24th time, she was down to 3/20 HP when a small spider came in, looking confused.

"Oh? A telegram from the Ruins. They saw you, and say while you didn't have any money, you offered them a monster candy, and refused to hurt any of them. This was a terrible misunderstanding…I thought you were someone else, the human that hated spiders. I'm terribly sorry."

*Muffet ends the fight, and you start grasping at your neck, looking for your necklace before realizing Muffet had taken it again. She holds out the necklace, and you grab it.*

"Here is your necklace back. Oh, dear. I ripped it."

*You start hyperventilating, looking at the broken link in the necklace chain. Muffet looks concerned.*

"Don't worry, dearie. I'll fix it, and you can come back in an hour. How does that sound?"

*You nod, too freaked out to respond properly. Muffet frowns.*

"You can't go anywhere in that shape. I know. You can go to Mettaton's Resort. It's completely peaceful, and only a few steps away. No, you can't go there. Why don't you stay here with Richard? He could use some company."

*You nod, looking at the cupcake-looking monster. After petting him a while, your hands stop shaking. Why is that necklace so important to you? You explain that's all you have from your family. Oh, I get that. Asriel gave me a necklace with a monster soul. It's the first Christmas present I'd gotten. Anyways, Muffet's back. The necklace was repaired by spider strings. You eagerly take it back and put it around your neck. You tell Muffet thank you.*

"My pleasure, dearie. It's the least I can do since I attacked you like that. Have a pleasant day~"

*You tell Muffet same, and race off, set on finishing your journey today.*


	20. The Rectanglar Robot

*You enter a stage. IT'S METTATON AGAIN! YAY! You walk on, rolling your eyes. What, don't like her? You say she's not your favorite, but she seems nice. Seems nice? She's awesome! Oh, she right above you, in a dress.*

"Oh, dear! Could it be my one true love?"

*She starts singing! Dance along! You comply, mentally groaning.*

"Oh my love, please run away, the monster king, forbids your stay, humans must, live far apart, even if, it break my heart, they'll put you, in the dungeon, it'll suck…and then you'll die a lot?"

*She seems confused at that line, but keeps going.*

"Really sad, you're going to die, cry cry cry, so sad it's happening."

*She comes up and whispers in your ear.*

"I'm so sorry for these lyrics. I did not write them."

*She speaks louder to the audience.*

"So sad that you are going to the dungeon. Well, tootles!"

*A trapdoor opens and you fall to an underfloor. When we leave, we need to see the footage. You tell me to be quiet about my crush. Rude much? And I don't have a crush! At least, not a big one…she's flying down. EE-eh. That's cool…maybe? You laugh at me.*

"Oh, no. Whatever shall I do! My love has been cast away into the dungeon. A dungeon so dastardly, you shall surely parish. Oh, dear! It's the dreaded colored tile maze! Each color has its own terrible purpose! Green tiles make you fight a monster. Red tiles can't be crossed, and-well, this is a common puzzle around the underground. I'm sure you already know all about it. Then I won't waste our viewers and your time reviewing it! And you should hurry, because in 30 seconds, you will die by being incinerated by these jets of fire."

*Flames appear, but Mettaton seems very uninterested, just playing along for the audiences' sake.

"My poor, sweet love! I'm s filled with grief I can't stop laughing! Hahahaha. Good luck, darling!"

*You start running as Mettaton sings more really bad lyrics. You don't even make it 3 lines of squares in, and are mildly panicking. You say it's more an act than anything else, since you're pretty sure Alphys is going to save you. That's true. Oh, Mettaton's speaking again.*

"I'm sorry, darling! It looks like you're out of time. Here come the flames, Gorgeous!"

*You stand still as flames surround you. They pause about a foot from you.*

"Ahem. Any minute now, they'll BURN YOU!"

*She adds emphasis at the end, and your phone rings. You put it on speaker phone. It's Alphys. you were right.*

"W-watch out! I'll s-save you! I-I'm hacking into it right now!"

*See, this makes sense to hack. You agree silently. The flames disappear. Mettaton sarcastically says something.*

"Oh, no! how could this happen, foiled again by the brilliant Alphys!"

*She begins to add something, but Alphys interrupts. Rude.*

"T-that's right! G-give up, M-Mettaton! You'll n-never defeat us, a-as long as we work t-together! N-now leave m-my f-friend…alone?"

"The puzzle, over? Alphys, darling, my guest star walked over 2 green tiles. They have to fight a monster. And the only monster here…IS ME!"

*Mettaton strikes back! You have watched Star Wars, right? You nod. Good. Your phone rings.*

"H-hey! This m-may seem bad, b-but don't worry! There's another thing I installed on your p-phone! Y-you s-see t-the y-yellow b-button! P-press i-it, then k-keep p-pressing i-it!"

*You comply, and your soul turns yellow. Oh, that just means you can shoot things with magical attacks through your soul. It's not an app. It's a natural magic some monsters are born with. Alphys is just chucking you full of lies. You 'defeat' Mettaton. She seems bored again, though she seemed excited to fight you.*

"Oh no. You defeated me, etc. Whatever."

*Mettaton leaves the FIGHT. Alphys is still on the phone with you.*

"L-looks like w-we beat her! W-we did great!"

*Yeah, you lying dino! You say thank you.*

"T-this might s-sound strange, but…c-can I tell you something?"

*You nod.*

"Before I met you, I didn't really have c-confidence in myself. I f-felt like a total screw-up…like I couldn't do anything…but g-guiding you has made me have much h-higher self-esteem! S-so…thank you for letting me h-help you. Anyways, you're almost to the Core. It's just past MTT Resort. L-let's do this!"

*You nod firmly and keep walking. You find the Nice Cream Guy. He smiles at you.*

"Hey! You know, I actually sold out of all my nice cream, and here's some gold for you! Since you gave me the idea, I thought I should at least save 50 gold for you."

*You thank him, and go back to Muffet. She smiles as you hand her 10 gold. You say it's not much, but it's better than nothing. She pats you on the head with her top left hand.*

"Thank you, dearie. Have fun~"

*You nod and continue onwards. You're at the entrance, and Sans is walking out from the right side, holding an Empty Gun and muttering to himself.*

"Justice…weapon…may have…hmm? Oh, hey, kiddo. I'd treat you to dinner, but I promised Cinder I'd only go to her diner. How'd Muffet treat you?"

*How'd Sans know you went to Muffet's? Anyways, you tell Sans it went well, declining to mention she took your necklace, killed you 23 times, and tried to bake a cake with you as the main ingredient.*

"Good to hear. Gotta go. And kiddo? Before you meet Asgore, I want you to stay with Paps for another day, 'kay?"

*You politely shake your head, saying you're DETERMINED to leave today. He seems saddened about something, but smiles through it.*

"Alright. Be safe kiddo, 'cause someone really cares about you."

*He walks off to the left, and you follow to ask more questions, but he disappears. In a dead end alleyway. He's official weird. You say you kind of like it. You're weird. You walk through, pausing at the golden star. The relaxing feeling of this resort fills you with DETERMINATION. You smile and enter the MTT Resort Gift Shop, wanting to buy something to remember everything down here by. There's some cranky cat-like cashier at the counter. He's smoking. You say hello.*

"Sorry. It's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything."

*You frown, and point to a small 'MTT' locket. He grins weirdly.*

"That'll be 40 G!"

*You hesitate, but hand him the gold, hooking the locket on your necklace. Cool! You say thank you.*

"Why do you want to talk to me, little buddy?"

*You say goodbye, and walk away.*

"See you, little buddy."

*That guy was weird. You nod, and keep going*


	21. Return of the Fabulous Robot

Oh, boy. When I was alive, this didn't exist. They must have built a highway for workers that was safer than traveling through the Core directly. You reach a split way. Alphys calls.*

"H-hi! Go to the left?"

*You comply. After many misadventures and apologies, you arrive at a golden star. The smell of Ozone fills you with DETERMINATION. You walk on, wanting to finish this journey. Another golden star. This has to be the entrance to New Home. You are filled with DETERMINATION. Frisk I need to explain what it takes to-you tell me everything will be fine. You don't-oh, it's Mettaton again! Yay!*

"Oh, yes. There you are, gorgeous. It's time for me to tell the truth to you."

*You hear the doors lock, and you're feeling a little nervous.*

"It's time for me to stop the 'malfunctioning robot' act. I am not malfunctioning. In fact, I'm following my programming exactly. I was built to entertain. The whole thing was just a show. But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you weren't worried. That's why you played along. To make Alphys happy. As he watched your travels, he wanted to join them, so he force-fed himself into the story. He reactivated puzzles, shut down pathways, all to lead you here. All to protect you from a danger-me-that didn't actually exist. So someone would be proud of him for good reason. Now, it's time for the final showdown. Alphys is waiting outside of those doors, so that he can interrupt our battle. He will 'deactivate' me, saving you a final time. He would be the hero he so wants to be, and convince you to stay. But I'm tired of this debacle. I actually admire you for what you did. You were kind to the monsters who wanted to harm you, friendly to those who did not deserve such pleasantness. I don't want to harm anyone. My only purpose is to entertain, what you were helping me do. Monsters deserve at least that. And what's a good show without a plot twist?"

*A knock sounds from the door.*

"Hey! What's happening? The door locked!"

"Sorry, darlings, but the old show has been cancelled! But the finale will drive you mad!"

*The platform you are standing on shoots up through the air.*

"Real drama, and real action at last! On the new show: Revenge of the Fabulous Robot!"

*Mettaton attacks! You're yellow, and you fire. Mettaton chuckles.*

"Sorry, darling, but the whole thing about that hurting was part of the show."

*You nod, smiling as you make it clear you know that. Mettaton's smile widens. You dodge her attacks easily, having lots of practice.*

"Listen, gorgeous. If you continue forward, the king will kill you. No matter what the others have said, his priority is releasing us from underground."

*Alphys calls, and he sounds nervous.*

"I-I d-don't k-know what's g-going on, but i-if you c-can t-turn a-around Mettaton and f-flip her s-switch, s-she'll b-be…well, v-vunerable!"

*You aren't sure if you can trust Alphys anymore, but Mettaton winks, making you believe it.* Frisk pressed ACT:TURN AROUND. *You tell Mettaton there's a mirror behind her. She turns and says something.*

"I have to look my best for the finale. Where is it?"

*You flip the switch. Mettaton pauses.*

"Did you. Just flip. My switch?"

*She's freaking out! She's…humanish now. So. Cool.*

"Oh, my. if you flipped my switch, that means you were just dying to see my new form. Lucky for you, I've been aching to show it off for a while. In return, I'll make your last living moments…ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!"

*She's so gorgeous! Eek! You ask me to stop fanboying so you can concentrate. Fine.* Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK. *Mettaton EX, ATK 14, DEF 8. Star of the Underground. You dodge all her attacks, with difficulty. You're having a blast. You refuse to fire, worried you'll hurt her in this form.* Frisk pressed ACT: POSE. *You pose, and dodge. The rates increase dramatically, and Mettaton starts posing too. Instead of fighting, it's turned into a posing competition! She's still fighting you, but it's much less extreme and more of a game now. The audience is eating it up, and the fight ends at 12,000 ratings. She's panting.*

"Well, I'd love to keep this up, but my batteries are almost drained. Why don't we take a few calls? Hello! You're on TV."

*It's Napstablook.*

"Oh…hi, Mettaton. I really liked watching your show, but apparently now it's ending? My life is pretty boring, but seeing you gave me some excitement…I'll miss you…oh, I took up too much time, didn't I? Oh, no…"

"Wait, Blooky!"

*The ghost already hung up, and Mettaton looks devastated.*

"Uh, let's take another caller, shall we?"

*All of the calls are fans wishing her a happy life and saying they'll miss her. She seems saddened and happy at the same time. She looks up with a face of resolve.*

"Thank you everyone. I've decided not to end my show just yet, though our guest star will no longer be with us. Darling, you have a wonderful life ahead of you: Live it to its fullest! Knock them dead, Darling!"

*You hug Mettaton, and she powers down. Alphys barges in, and he looks terrified.*

"I figured out the lock! Are you two-METTATON!"

*Alphys charges over, checking over Mettaton's body.*

"Oh. She just ran out of batteries. N-not that it…oh, never mind. Y-you go ahead."

*You nod, and walk away. Alphys comes after you.*

"S-sorry about that. I just…well, I didn't want to admit it on TV, but I didn't build Mettaton's personality. She's a ghost inhabiting that body. I made it for her. She's a good friend, and I abused that. Let's keep going."

*You walk a ways, and Alphys speaks as you walk.*

"So you're about to meet Asgore, right? Y-you m-must be pretty happy about b-being able to g-go home, huh?"

*You reach an elevator, and Alphys stops.*

"W-wait!"

*You pause, looking at him with a blank face.*


	22. Bergentrückung Pain

"…J-just…good luck."

*You smile, thank her, and walk on. You reach a golden star. I can't think of anything to say, but you're filled with DETERMINATION anyways. This is New Home. It's grey because of the effect of the Barrier. You ask why I'm being so quiet. I…don't want to talk about it. You shrug and keep going. It's a perfect replica of Mom's house. Asgore probably had it built because he missed Mom. They're married, or were. They may not be anymore. The way downstairs is locked. You start looking for the keys. One is in the kitchen. You check the full garbage can. It's full of pie recipes. The one at the bottom is Cinnamon Butterscotch. You frown and continue on. The next key is in me and Asriel's old room. There's two presents. You open one. It's…my goodness. My old necklace. It's in the shape of a monster soul. Dr. Gaster told me a monster soul was usually white, representing love. Humans souls were usally much brighter colored, but when I asked Asgore why, he said it was because monsters were made to love, and humans were made to be loved. There's a dagger in the other one. You are about to leave it, but I say to pick it up. You ask why. Um, in case someone else wants to hurt someone else? You don't believe me, but take the dagger. You continue on, unnerved by my near-silence. The walk is silent, and uninterrupted. You arrive at a golden hall with a golden star. You are filled with DETERMINATION. As you walk, you see the murals on the glass windows. It's what happened to me and Asriel when we became one person. Humans killed him, assuming he had killed me. He made it home before he turned to dust. The next thing I remember is waking up by you. It looks like Dad decreed all humans that fell would die, to release monsters from the underground. Mom disagreed, and left. That's why she's in the ruins, not here. That makes sense.*

"Hey, kiddo."

*You jump, freezing. Sans is suddenly in front of you.*

"I don't have long to explain things. EXP means EXecution Points. How able you are to hurt someone. LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE. How easy it is for you to hurt others. Soon you'll meet Lord Fluffybuns."

*That's an old nickname for Dad.*

"You'll decide what happens from there. You never gained any LV or EXP. I'm happy, kiddo. I really am. You have something I know as DETERMINATION. I hope you use it for good. Hey, maybe we'll meet again someday. Before you meet Asgore, call me. I'll be busy, but please, kiddo. Call me."

*Sans walks behind a pillar and disappears again. You nod, and continue on. You walk down, pausing at another golden star. You know what it says. You keep walking, and find 3 coffins. One is titled Alex. It's where my body is. I don't want to see it, and neither do you. You go back up to the star, and walk into the throne room. Dad is standing there. You leave the room before he notices you, and call Sans. Nobody picked up. You call Papyrus and Undyne. They don't pick up. You call Toriel. She again doesn't pick up. You take a deep breath, take a step, then ask me why everyone is acting weird. Now you ask. There's a reason Asriel and I joined bodies. In order to leave, you need either 7 human souls or equivalent, or a monster and human soul combined. In order to 'go home', you need to kill my dad. You pause, turn, and walk away. Hey, what are you doing? You say you aren't killing anyone, and are going to spend time with your new friends until another chance presents itself. Frisk, you don't have a choice. There won't be another opportunity, or anything. You have to kill a monster to leave. It's as simple as that. Just go. You sigh, and go into the throne room, resigned and DETERMINED. Asgore is watering his flowers, humming to himself cheerfully. He pauses, turning around.

"Howdy! How can…oh. Howdy, human."

*He seems disturbed. You are keeping your face neutral, not wanting to hurt him more by being friendly.*

"…I'd offer you a cup of tea, but that would make this harder on both of us. I wonder if it's a pleasant day on the surface. It always is here, in New Home. Perfect for catch. I shouldn't stall. Follow me."

*You comply, absolutely silent. I'm not saying anything. I can't do this.* Frisk understood, but kept going. She saved at the golden star, but kept going, thinking on how to stop this from happening. It looked like the room she had fallen into, minus the golden flowers thankfully. Asgore smiled.

"Don't be nervous. Imagine…going to the dentist." That helped a lot, and Frisk kept following him. There was another golden star, and Asgore said, "If you are not ready, I understand. I'm not either. I will be here when you are." Frisk took a step forward, but stopped. She took a deep breath, and asked mentally,

"Are you sure?"

*Positive. Just go.* Frisk nodded, and stepped inside a white-grey-black pulsating room.

"This is the barrier. It is what keeps us trapped underground. If you have any unfinished business, please do it. I don't want to do this again…" Frisk shook her head no. "…I see." A FIGHT started, but Alex remained silent. A strange light filled the room, and Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION.

"Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Asgore crushed the MERCY button easily, and Frisk paused. She pressed ACT:CHECK. Asgore, ATK 61, DEF 16. Frisk died, and retried, refusing to FIGHT. She pressed ACT:TALK.

"I don't want to fight, Asgore!" Asgore trembled, but continued attacking. She died again. The pattern continued for 67 times. Frisk pressed ACT:TALK. "You've killed me 67 times." Asgore seemed confused, but nodded, killing her again. At the reload screen, Alex choked out,

*Please stop! Just attack, just kill him! Please, I can't do this again!* Frisk paused, and pressed RESET, hoping it worked the way she thought it did. She reloaded outside of the throne room, just before she interacted with Asgore. She turned and went back to Snowdin. Papyrus was at his house, drinking. He paused, eyes focusing on Frisk. He frowned, and stood up, touching Frisk shoulder.

"I thought you were meeting Asgore?"

*You tell Papyrus that you think you should spend more time here, then meet Asgore later. He beams.*

"WOWIE! I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULD BE HURT, BUT THIS IS AMAZING!"

*You don't tell Papyrus how many times you've died. Thank you. I'm sorry for being so…you say it's fine. If you had someone treat you like a daughter, you wouldn't want to see them hurting like that either.*


	23. Papyrus vs AUs

Frisk had been staying with Papyrus and Sans for a week, but hadn't seen Sans since she had reset. Papyrus had gotten worried, and went after him. After all, Christmas was in 2 weeks. Alex hadn't spoken in a week either, but Frisk knew he was trying to figure out what to do. Papyrus came back with Sans in tow. The smaller skeleton was sleeping, and Papyrus was annoyed.

"He was asleep at his desk again. Who know how long he'd been-and he fell asleep while I was carrying him."

Papyrus gently shook the skeleton, making Sans jerk up.

" 'M awake! Oh. Hey." Frisk snickered. "Paps, what? I was working."

"You were sleeping."

"No. I literally was working when you picked me up. What's up?"

"Well, we got something in the mail today. I've never seen something like it."

"Hmm?" Sans picked up an envelope. "Oh. it's an invitation to a Christmas party in New Home." Frisk frowned. "I get one every year, really. I can't go anyways. I have more work to do."

"SANS, YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING IN THAT LAB FOR A WEEK AND A DAY! TAKE A BREAK! I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY WORRIED!"

"Can't. Got it figured out. Only need one thing more."

"What's that?"

"Time. The soul fragments I took are adjusting to each other, and I need to make sure they don't reject each other, or we're talking big problems." Sans was in his room, and came out with a new jacket and t-shirt on. Papyrus caught the clothes as Sans tossed them, grimacing at the gunk on them.

"As in?" Sans shut the door tightly behind him before he went down the stairs.

"As in core shuts down from magical overload, power is shut off to prevent a meltdown, and monsters go without power, heat, and light for at least 15 weeks." Papyrus seemed impressed.

"Oh. Alright. I'll send them a letter of apology. I can help you if you need something built or figured out!"

"Hmm, right, yeah, thanks. Bye." Frisk asked,

"Is he like that a lot?"

"No. Only when he has a breakthrough about something. If he's that close, maybe Asgore and you won't have to even think of fighting each other!" Frisk smiled, hoping that was the case.

"What did you mean, help him if he needs something built?"

"Sans may have a master's in the study of souls, but I have a master's in electrical mechanical engineering. I help a lot of people out with puzzles, wiring, and other stuff. It's very useful." Frisk agreed, and Papyrus sighed. "I'll write that letter now. WHO IN THE UNDERGROUND IS GENO, AND WHY HAVEN'T I MET HIM?! Between…I need to talk with Dubai." Frisk watched the confused skeleton leave the house, frowning. Alex spoke.

*Well, that's weird. Can we watch Mettaton's show? You are happy I'm speaking again, and say yes. Thanks.*

Papyrus' POV:

"Papyrus, there's no one named Geno anywhere in the Underground. They would be here, in the catalog of addresses. And 'The Void Between the Voids' isn't actually a place. I think it's a joke from Sans. You know how he likes to prank people."

"This isn't something he would joke about, though. Are you sure you double checked?"

"Positive. Just go home and don't worry about it." Papyrus sighed and went home, checking his mailbox. There was a new letter written in papyrus and all lowercase.

'hey. geno said you've never attended a christmas party here before, so my bro thought I should write directions. so, you go through your bro's closet, to the right at the intersection, and follow the highway to the door leading to reapertale. you then go left, right, middle, right, left, right, right along the highway to the purple door on the right-carrot.' Papyrus was very confused.

"WHO'S NAMED 'CARROT'? I'D FEEL EMBARRASSED TO BE CALLED CARROT. IT LOOKS LIKE THE PARTY'S TOMORROW. IF I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEND THEM A LETTER OF APOLOGY, I'LL APOLOGIZE IN PERSON!" Papyrus huffed, and went to prepare for the journey. He said to Frisk, "I'm going to this CPAU thing. I couldn't figure out how to send them a letter, and I refuse to let them not know Sans won't be attending. Undyne's coming over tomorrow to hang out with you, so you'll be fine!" Frisk nodded, and asked,

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Not really, but I can figure out any puzzle!" Frisk nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thank you, human!" Papyrus went up to his room, opening his closet. *Why would a party be held in my closet of all things? That's very confusing. On I go!* He stepped inside, closing the door, and frowned. His closet was an enclosed space: no doors leading anywhere. After 10 minutes of waiting, he decided it was a prank, and was about to leave when suddenly, there was no more door, and he was standing in a black, wide area with a slightly lighter black pathway. He refused to let that deter him. *Okay. What did the…it's too dark to read that. Let's go…right? Yes.* He walked onwards in the darkness, frowning. It was silent, near deafeningly so. He bumped into someone, and the person shrieked in fear. It sounded like a human, and Papyrus screamed, too.

"You're new." The human was still shrieking, but quickly quieted when the person spoke.

"NYEHHHH! AHEM. SORRY! UM, COULD YOU POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION OF A CPAU? MY BROTHER COULD NOT ATTEND, BUT DUBAI COULDN'T FIND THE ADDRESS, SO I'M TELLING THE HOST IN PERSON!" Creepy laughter filled the air. "…Nyeh? What's funny?"

"Follow me, Paps."

"Okay! Um…do I know you? You sound very familiar. Or do you know my brother?"

"Both, kinda."

"…Okay?" Papyrus followed the oddly quiet individual to a purple door. "Wowie! Thank you!"

"Wait for your bro to pick you up. The multiverse can be a pain in the metaphorical *** to travel."

"…Multiverse? Wait, wha…" Papyrus walked into a crowd of several different Sanses, Papyruses, and even a version of Gaster. Everyone stopped and looked at the newcomer. One Sans that was wearing a brown scarf stained with paint and hugging a paintbrush was sleeping in the corner, and another wearing a golden crown with a sun carved into the top and a set of light blue pajamas bonded over, smiling.

"Hi! Welcome to the Christmas Part-"

"NYYEEEEHHHH!" Papyrus screamed at the top of his lungs, and fainted.


	24. Explanations

"Um, are you okay? Mr. Papyrus?" Papyrus darted up, nearly head-butting a frail, scared looking human. She nearly shrieked. Papyrus took a breath to scream again, finding himself still in view of at least 30 versions of his brother and him, but the human covered his mouth. "P-please calm down! You're safe, I-I promise! I'm sure your brother will come pretty soon and explain everything., or I-Ink will wake up…" Papyrus nodded, and the human hesitantly took her hand away. A Sans was watching Papyrus with some kind of emotion Papyrus was unfamiliar with. He had a glowing red eye, and a black eye, reminding Papyrus of his own brother, but he had a massive hole in the back of his skull, and a very creepy smile. Papyrus frowned, but forced a smile onto his face.

"Hello! Have we met yet?"

"Yup."

"Oh! you're the one who helped me! That means you're Eliza!" The human nodded, nervous. "Don't be scared! I won't hurt you."

"I-I know. I-I'm going t-to get some punch, S-sans…"

"Kay." Papyrus frowned. His brother was never this quiet, much less so disturbing. His fingers were tapping against his leg in an odd pattern, making Papyrus even more nervous.

"…Are you alright?"

"Yup. Go get punch. You look like you're going to-" The monster held up a plate of spaghetti. "Pasta-way if you don't eat something." Papyrus winced. "Not a swap, then."

"…A what, and that joke was very morbid." The monster shrugged, putting the plate away, and the monster who Papyrus last heard before fainting came over slowly, looking mildly nervous.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No, it's fine. I was just…overwhelmed a little."

"Right. It's probably your first time out of your universe. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It takes more than that to defeat the Great Papyrus!"

"That's good. So, do you have an idea of what going on?"

"Sort of. I learned the multiverse theory is not a theory, my brother has a lot of explaining to do, and that Sans likes puns." The skeleton sighed in relief.

"Okay. That's Horrortale, or Red, as we call him. Over there is Geno, the person who-" Papyrus ran over, worried about the skeleton with a bleeding cut over his chest.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"…heya. um, yeah, this is a normal thing for me. don't stress about it. so, are you feeling better from the whole…meet all the multiverse at once thing?"

"OF COURSE. AHEM. THE REASON I WAS COMING WAS TO LET YOU KNOW MY BROTHER CANNOT ATTEND. HE HAS WORK AT THE LAB."

"right. i invite him more for sci's benefit. they like hanging out." Geno gestured to a Sans wearing glasses, right next to an excessively colorful Sans who was clearly annoying and disturbing the other. "anyways, i'm sure your brother will be here in no time."

Sans was staring intently at the soul fragments when he saw them form into a light-blue soul without any filling. "AL! It worked! I've got to tell Paps!" Sans forgot he had sent Alphys home early to work alone in the lab, and teleported into his house. "Bro! It worked! Now all I need-hmm?" Frisk was signing.

"Sans, Papyrus went to find the Christmas Party in New Home. He said he'll be back soon." Sans had a bad feeling.

"Okay. I'll just go…find him…be back, kid." Sans left the building, and teleported to the Highway. Unknown to most people, the AUs were connected by pathways Multiverse travelers called the Highway. It made travel a lot easier, and Sans quickly got to the CPAU. Papyrus was talking to Geno, and Sans sighed in relief. Geno noticed him.

"Heya. your bro found his way here."

"Sorry. I was distracted at the Lab, and didn't check my mail in time. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…" Papyrus crossed his arms, looking stern.

"You guess." Sans wiped his non-existent nose in nervousness.

"Can we go home first?"

"Yes."

"Tell Flirt hi, Geno." Geno winced, but Sans pulled Papyrus out of the void between voids onto the Highway. Papyrus still had his arms crossed sternly when they got out of his closet. "So…"

"So. First, why didn't you tell me the multiverse theory wasn't a theory?"

"Well, honestly, I wasn't sure if the whole thing wasn't my imagination. And can you honestly tell me you would have believe me if I had?" Papyrus was about to respond, but sighed.

"Alright, that's true. Secondly, who is Flirt?"

"Flirt is me from an…odd universe. We're pretty close friends, but I usually visit him, since his girlfriend knows about it and his bro is usually on dates with his Mettaton, and no one else but me know about them in ours until just now."

"Thirdly, how long have you known about them?"

"Um…since Mom…"

"Oh…okay. I forgive you for keeping this a secret. FINALLY, are there any other things I should know about before something else happens?"

"Um…well, we kind of have a sister?"

"WHAT?!" Sans winced at the scream. Frisk came inside, concerned at the extremely loud shout. Sans groaned, rubbing his non-existent nose again.

"It's a long story. Basically, our sister was erased from reality due to the Core explosion 2 weeks before the second human fell. I remember her because I tried to save her. Obviously, I failed. That's who you met earlier, kid. She's now back inside reality, but she's comatose from the shock at the lab. That's one of the reasons I've been spending so long at the lab. I was going to tell you something…Oh! My idea worked! All we need now is one soul, or more time so I can figure out how to get the last 8 pieces to combine." Papyrus was thinking.

"What's her name?"

"Dragline. I call her D. She should be waking up soon."

"As soon as she does, you bring her here so we can meet her. No more excuses or lies!" Sans winced.

"Got it, bro." Papyrus nodded in understanding.

"Remember: if you need help, just ask."

"I will. I've got to check on D, inform the king of our progress, etc. I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Do you want to go to Cinder's? She'll be very happy to see us again!" Frisk nodded, and skipped along with Papyrus to the diner.


	25. True Lab

Frisk POV

*So, it's Christmas Eve! Yay! You excited as well, but ask if I have any strategies to face Asgore. Um…don't? You frown, but shrug, putting on your Warm Jacket again. A knock sounds. You tap out who's there.*

"Nunya."

*You ask nunya who?*

"None your business. Anyways, Cinder cooked pancakes for breakfast. D woke up, but she's not strong enough to leave the Lab yet. Paps understands, and I asked him, and now you, to wait until she's strong enough to meet her."

*You tap your agreement.*

"Thanks, kid. We got you some presents, too."

*You jump up, and open the door, walking happily to Cinder's Diner. Yay! You tell me this will be your first year getting gifts. My monster Christmas was my first time, too! You arrive at the diner, and inside is covered in small, easy to put up and take down decorations. A Christmas tree is the only thing hard to put up, and it's only covered in lights, not ornaments. Cinder smiles at you, sitting in a fireproof rocking chair.

"Hello, Frisk. Fuji-Grillby's and my daughter-couldn't join us: she had finals to take. Why don't you start with your presents? I believe we're excited to see your reaction."

*You open the first present wrapping in aluminum foil-like paper. It was probably from Grillby. It has a book inside filled with ways to speed your responses for ease. You thank Grillby, and he grows a little redder. He signs you're welcome. Next is Cinder's present. It's an app for text to speech.*

"So you don't have to use Morse code for everything."

*You thank Cinder.*

"You're welcome, dear."

*Next is Sans and Papyrus' gift. It's a bracelet. Papyrus explains.*

"Sans and I noticed you were collecting charms, so we found a string bracelet for-"

*A green fire monster burst in, interrupting Papyrus. She's about your age.*

"Mom! Asgore says a human is underground in Snowdin! Are you-there they are!"

*Cinder explains as you look at Sans in fear. He looks nervous. Cinder turns to him.*

"Grillby and I will try to stall him, but we can't lie to the king, Sans. Figure out a way for the seventh soul to work."

"Got it. Thanks for committing mild treason for me. Paps, kid, hold on."

*Sans grabs your and Papyrus' shoulder, and you feel as if your stomach flips inside out for a moment. You are suddenly at a place you've never been in. Neither have I. it's kind of greenish, not to mention dark. Sans is puking blue stuff into a trashcan. He stands up wobbly.*

"Note to self: a monster and a human together is too much. Paps, I'll explain what just happened later. Right now, I need both of your guys' help."

*You frown as Sans leads the way. Papyrus doesn't say a word, clearly trying not to puke himself. You question how skeletons can puke, but push it in the back of your mind to ask later. Sans pauses at a cookie jar, pulling out a dog biscuit. You don't question him. A mushy pile of white stuff appears, moving around the corner inchingly. Seeing your friends and you, it quickly moves forward. Sans speaks sternly to the blob.*

"Mr. Diggo, we've talked about this. You can't attack people for no good reason, even if you are bored. Mrs. Snowy is probably in the freezer room again. Would you mind taking this to her, and here's a treat for you."

*The blob eats Sans' entire arm that was holding a joke book and the biscuit. The arm has been absorbed, but Sans seems unconcerned. Papyrus is almost freaking out.*

"Mr. Diggo. Give me my arm back."

*The blob carefully drops the arm through a hole in the bottom of its stomachy area, and bounds off. Sans seems tired and heartbroken, and he mutters to himself.*

"I'll fix you guys somehow. Come on. Don't worry about Mr. Diggo, Mrs. Snowy, or the other Amalgamates. They're still monsters: just a little more…liquid-y."

*You frown and ask me what on earth is going on. I have literally no idea, and I am freaked out. You continue following Sans to a creepy looking machine in a room. Wires cover the floor. It looks like someone had been trying to get it working. Sans sighs.*

"So, I have two things I need. One, to get Dad's DETERMINATION Extractor working again without it causing a meltdown, and two, your DETERMINATION. Not all of it, just enough to fill this vial. If I can do that, I can get that seventh soul working in an hour. Do you think you can do that, Paps?"

*Papyrus frowned, looking over it, and spoke in Wing-Dings, signing at the same time.*

"Why didn't you ask sooner? LET'S DO IT!"

*Both brothers set to work, speaking in the language you don't understand, and you wander off, exploring. Bones block your way in a few spots, mainly the area leading to the elevator, a shower room that you can make out another goopy monster dancing in, and a room that seems to control the power everywhere. You enter a bed room, and see a golden star. Seeing some nicely made beds fills you with DETERMINATION! You lay down in one, curious. The monster that had been dancing comes and tucks you in. You climb out of bed, mildly disturbed, but fix what you had done, making the bed yourself. A skeleton comes forward, holding a shaky bone. She speaks in a strange font I've never heard, sounding all twisted and almost song-like.

"Who are you portraying this time, Gab?"

*You quickly explain you aren't whoever Gab is, and say your name is Frisk. The shaky bone remains there, but she seems calmer. You explain your friends with Sans and Papyrus, and you were exploring as they fixed a machine.*

"Oh, you mean the DETERMINATION Extractor? He actually asked Paps for help. Progress."

*The bone disappears, and she almost falls to the ground. You catch her, and she chuckles weakly.*

"Sorry. Sans told me not to move around too much, but Gab freaks me out, and I thought you were him. Um, Gab is an Amalgamate that imitates other things. He keeps trying to fight me, but I'm not nearly strong enough for that. Right, introductions. I'm Dragline. Call me D. I'm 11, and I was apparently erased from existence."

*You ask if she remembers anything that happened, curious.*

"I don't remember a lot about what happened, but I know getting here hurt and was exhausting. Anyway, if you want to figure ou what's going on down here, I suggest reading the lab reports. Alphys wrote or translated them from Wing-Dings so other people could read them. I'm…going to sleep. 'Night."

*You say goodnight, and start from the elevator.*


	26. Lab Entries

"Entry number 1. Dr. Gaster requested me in particular to be his assistant. I think he just didn't want to be alone after what happened to his mother and father. It was awful. He says as the Royal Scientist Assistant, my job is to translate what he writes in his reports, and to make sure monsters are well informed on our progress. I hope I can do my job well!

Entry number 2, Dr. Gaster's entry. The barrier is locked by SOUL power. To be exact, the attributes of a human's soul. It can be amplified artificially, but the soul itself is impossible to create completely artificially. It can only be derived from souls. As monster souls are too weak to survive the process of extracting part of their essence, as proven by the former Royal Scientist, we must do this to human souls. We only have two human souls, Prince Alex's and Character's, what I will call the second human. It will have to do for now.

Entry number 3, Dr. Gaster's entry. The former Scientist had an idea that monsters could possibly survive after death, similar to how a human's soul does. He was incorrect, and created Amalgamates. They are still monsters, but they are beings melded together by pure DETERMINATION. Several of them have lost the possibility of ever becoming whole beings again, but 2 stand out from the rest: Mr. Diggo, and Mrs. Snowy. I will do my best to keep them comfortable and figure out why their personalities remained somewhat intact unlike the others. I'm sorry.

Entry number 4. Dr. Gaster has requested me to call him Sans or just Doctor. I believe being associated with what his father did disturbs him. He swore me to secrecy until we can figure out how to reverse the effects, but I'm doubting that's possible. It can't hurt to lie, can it? Keeping this a secret will protect their families after all.

Entry number 5, Doctor's entry. I haven't figured this out yet. There are 8 attributes to a human soul: Intergrity, Patience, Kindness, Bravery, Justice, Perseverance, Determination, and Love. A Monster's soul is comprised 50 percent of Love, but a human soul has no typical construction. Each soul I have researched has had a different quantity of each attribute. Alex's soul is primarily Justice, which explains many of his actions. A recent study on Character's soul revealed an unusual amount of Determination. That explains a few things as well. How do I construct a soul without a blueprint to follow?

Entry number 6. Doctor has gone into a state of frenzy. I can't explain it. People are starting to ask about their family members. I don't know what to do. Doctor tells me to go home early every day, but…I can't. I'm starting to worry about people questioning me everywhere I go.

Entry number 7. Doctor has decided to let me stay in the lab until we figure out how to cure the Amalgamates. They don't like me. I don't know why. Maybe they can sense my fear, my instability. They scare me.

Entry number 8. Doctor won't let me down into the True lab anymore, not after the incident a few days ago. One attacked me. I panicked, and killed it. He says he's not mad, but it feels that way. What if I lose my job?

Entry number 9, Doctor's entry. Al keeps watching anime in the lab. It's distracting, but at least he's not freaking out over the Amalgamates anymore. One even gave me the idea of combining them one at a time. But there are so many combinations. It will take me years to go through them all.

Entry number 10, Doctor's entry. A 3rd human continued on. She died. Her soul is purple, and her name was Samantha. How many more have to die before I solve this?

Entry number 11. Doctor has stopped speaking to me completely. I think he's depressed, but I don't know how to help, so I just end up inviting him to watch anime. It seems to help a little.

Entry number 12. Doctor has finally spoken again after 5 weeks! He told me to stop watching anime in the lab. Luckily, I found a friend named Undyne who will let me watch them with her and her house. She's really cool.

Entry 13. A fourth human has fallen, and Doctor is once again not speaking.

Entry 14. Doctor began talking happily only 3 hours after I first spotted the human. I don't understand. He went to his sentry station to meet them. He seems happier than I've seen him since he lost his parents.

Entry 15, Doctor's entry. I figured it out. I had to combine the opposite attributes first, then they combine into a fragile, artificial soul. You can tell an artificial one from a natural one due to the artificial soul's see-through center. Now we only need one soul, and I have all the materials to do so except for one: Determination. When I attempted to with the remaining Determination, the Soul rejected the Determination. Considering the soul left is the soul of Integrity and the source of the Determination being Character, I think it's worthy of a laugh."


	27. Determination

*You frown. That's all the Lab reports there are, but it explains quite a few things to you, except how he knew what their names were. You decide not to question it, and hear thudding down the hall, followed by a shout.*

"SANS WING-DING GASTER! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Sans appears in front of you, and says,

"I hope you're ready because we'll be out of time in 30 minutes."

*You nod, nearly bursting with the DETERMINATION to save everyone from this prison. You race with Sans to the extractor, and Sans carefully lowers you inside.*

"Don't move kid. If you move, it will hurt. I'll help as much as I can, but it's up to you. Think about what makes you Determined, and pray it works. Paps, put your goggles on! I'll be here waiting for you, kiddo."

*The extractor is very uncomfortable. You can feel it draining away your hope, and your resolve for a happy ending. All you want to do is sleep, but you remember you can't. Let me see if I can help. You think about how much you want to free the underground. How much you want to make Toriel stop being afraid for her children. How happy Papyrus was at you and Undyne becoming friends. How happy Alphys was when Undyne asked him out for dinner 3 months ago. And how DETERMINED you are to make Asgore just as happy. You feel as if you're going to burst, and suddenly, you stop moving. You hadn't even realized you had started signing your hopes and dreams. Your soul is blue, but you've never completely stopped moving before. You wonder-*

"Kid! Wake up! Asgore's coming. I've got what I need. You have to stall him!" Frisk shook her head, clearing the jumble away. Everything flooded back, and Frisk nodded in understanding.

"Can you get me to the Barrier room?"

"Yeah. Good luck kid. I'm rooting for you." Sans teleported her there, and disappeared. Frisk mentally asked,

"Alex? Are you here?"

*Ugh…I didn't think ghosts could get headaches…what happened? You aren't sure, but you know Asgore's going to be coming for you soon. You ask me what you should do to stall him for an hour. Try talking again. That should last for a while, but try not to die. You say Undyne's training improved your dodging a lot. Good. Here comes Dad. He seems sad but certain.*

"Human! You are the last obstacle between my people and the surface. I'm sorry, but you must die."

*Asgore starts a FIGHT, and you are ready. The TALKing last for 30 turns, then you can't think of anything else to say. You ask me what to do. Um…FIGHT. You don't have to kill him: just injure him enough he won't be able to hurt you. He can recover from anything. You nod, and your hand hovers over FIGHT. You take a breath, and press it. You get him down to 10 HP, and he collapses. Mmmm…*

"Ah…so this is what will become of us. I remember the day after our sons died. We were all devoid of hope. The future was again destroyed by humans. I declared all humans that fell to be delivered to me so I could kill them. I would use the souls to destroy the barrier and then lead monsters to victory against the humans so we may remain on the surface in peace. Hope returned with a price. My wife, Toriel…she began to hate my actions. Soon after I declared that, she left. I led search parties, but I never found her. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just want my people to have hope again…I cannot do this any longer. Please, human. I just want to see my family again. Kill me, and end this war. I beg you to end it." Frisk took a deep breath, and pressed MERCY.

*Asgore is surprised, and smiles happily.*

"You would rather stay here after everything I have done to harm you? Human, I promise. I will not harm you anymore. We can be a family together."

*Yes, D-dad? No!* Friendliness pellets surrounded Asgore, destroying him and his soul. Flowey appeared, and Frisk was too shocked to do anything. His smile was creepy again.

"Howdy! You really are an idiot. While you fought Asgore, I got the human souls! HAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk felt her body be erased, and arrived at a black screen with Load glowing yellow. It said Flowey's world, LV 9999. Alex was sobbing behind her. Frisk pressed load, and saw a small speck of gold in an otherwise empty world. Going to it, the familiar screen appeared, with her save located on it. Red cracks appeared, and it changed to file erased. The screen shattered, and a giant version of Flowey's head appeared. "Howdy! It's me, Flowey the Flower, your old friend! Boy, you did a number on the old fool. You made it so easy to get the souls with Sans distracted! Without you, I never would have gotten past him! But now…" Flowey's face turned to Sans' expression. "I only need to have fun killing you. I haven't had a soul in so long. I can feel them wriggling inside me. I bet you feel all alone now. Don't worry! Soon, monster, humans, everyone will know the real meaning of this world: KILL OR BE KILLED!" Frisk was shaking in anger, and took a step forward, not caring if she hurt Flowey anymore. He looked surprised. "What? You want to fight a GOD?! HEHEHEH…you really are an idiot." Frisk took a gulp and a black shadow filled a blood red room. Suddenly, Flowey appeared with a terrifying new body. Frisk managed to dodge, and slammed down fight. She dealt one damage. She kept going, but died.

"This is all just a bad dream…AND YOU'RE NEVER WAKING UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frisk returned, and kept trying. She managed to get the souls to help, and got him down to 0 HP. He reset, but Frisk didn't care. She would hurt him again for taking her friends away, the only friends she had ever gotten. He killed her over and over, but she kept coming back, face blank in resolve. She was down to 1 HP, just like when they first met, and he laughed as he closed in. Frisk was healed instantly, and the pellets disappeared. He was confused. "What? How'd you…the souls! What's going on! No, NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! NOOOO!"

Flowey was back into his normal form. Two buttons were present: FIGHT and MERCY. Frisk sat down, facing the defenseless Flowey, and began signing.

"You killed my only friends. You killed my best friend's father. You betrayed all of monster kind. After everything you've done, I have no reason to spare you. But I will. Because justice wouldn't be served if I let you die. If I let you die, I am no better than you. And I will not do that to myself." Frisk pressed MERCY. Flowey looked up.

"What are you doing? You just said you have no reason to spare me." MERCY. "Do you really think I learned anything? Sparing won't change anything." MERCY. "Killing me is the only way to end this cycle. If you let me live, I'll do this all over again." MERCY. "I'll kill everyone you love. I'll kill you." MERCY. "…?" MERCY. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me?!" MERCY. "I don't understand!" MERCY. "I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Flowey ran away, and Frisk found a golden star, face blank. She pressed RESET, going back to before fighting with Asgore, knowing Flowey remembered them. How else could he know about the resets?


	28. Dreemurr

Alex wasn't speaking, and Frisk asked,

"Are you okay?"

*I just watched my dad be killed. I'm about as okay after watching that as I can, since it didn't actually happen. You apologize. Actually, thank you for being stronger than me. If I was in your shoes, I would have killed him. You nod, and wait for Asgore. He says the same things, and the FIGHT starts.*

"I'm sorry, human. It was nice to meet you…goodbye."

*Just before he destroys your MERCY button, a fireball hits him in the face. MOM?! You are confused as well, and see your four siblings watching from behind the door. She looked angry.*

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent person. Do not be afraid, my child! Your family has come to protect you!"

*Your siblings nod.*

"At first, I thought it would be better to not come, but a few missed phone calls and Hannah's urging changed my mind. I could not stop worrying about you, so I came to find this whelp-"

*She glares at Dad with her death glare. He shrinks down. You don't blame him.*

"-Threatening you. I could not allow that, so I stepped in."

*Asgore meekly spoke.*

"Tori-"

"Do not 'Tori' me, Asgore. You lost that right when you disregarded what our sons would have wanted. If you truly wanted to leave the underground, you would have absorbed Alex's soul and found 6 other souls, but instead, you sat down here, whimpering and wishing for a human to fall!"

"…I'm sorry…I really am a sad creature…I just…"

"If you lay a single hand on my child again, I will end-"

*Undyne rushes up.*

"Hey, no one fight anybody! Oh, hey, Toriel! Wait, TORIEL?! Asgore, I thought she was missing?"

"She…must have been in the Ruins…"

"Oh. That's rough, buddy."

*Alphys arrives, panting.*

"Nobody hurt each other! O-oh…um, I'm g-going to…yeah."

*Alphys goes over to Undyne, who hugs him. Papyrus arrives.*

"Nobody fight, or I'll! Ask Undyne for assistance!"

"Get over here, nerd!"

"Hello, Lady Asgore! Wait, no…I mean Lady Toriel. Sorry!"

"It's alright."

*Sans arrives, holding the last soul.*

"Asgore, I've got the last one! Oh. Is…there a party going on?"

"That voice! You are the one who helped my child, aren't you?!"

"Uh…yeah. Sorry about the others…"

"It's not your fault."

*Toriel glares at Dad again.*

"That means you are his brother, Papyrus, correct?"

"Wowie! The former queen knows my name!"

"I'd tell you a joke, but I don't think you'd find it humorous."

"…THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

*Alphys and Undyne are having a quiet conversation when Mettaton appears.*

"JUST SMOOCH ALREADY! WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"M-Mettaton!"

"Back off, drama queen! Man, the nerve!"

"A-actually…c-can we?"

"Uh…S-sure, just…l-later. I-I d-don't think it'd be a good idea in front of the human."

"R-right! S-sorry. Oh. Papyrus, how'd you know to call everyone?"

"A little flower told me!"

*Both Sans and you freeze. Vines appear and grab everyone. Sans grunts, and Papyrus shouts.*

"Sans!"

"…see ya, kid…"

*Sans is dust, and Flowey stops, confused.*

"He only has one HP?"

*You race off, and reset hopefully for the last time. You return, and the exact same things happen even though you respond slightly differently except for one thing. When Sans arrives, he has a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and he winks at you before saying anything. You ask if he remembers the resets. I'm not him. How should I know? You shrug. Flowey grabs everyone, but is more careful with Sans. Apparently he doesn't want to kill Sans at least.*

"You IDIOTS! WHILE YOU WERE HAVING YOUR LITTLE POW-WOW, I STOLE THE SOULS! And I didn't stop there…I took all of your friends souls, too! And the best part is: IT'S YOUR FAULT! Why am I still doing this? Because it's a game, and we'll be playing forever!"

*Flowey's face distorts.*

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU A MILLION TIMES!"

*Laughter fills the air, and friendliness pellets lower your HP to 1. As the last row comes in, fireballs block it. Toriel weakly smiles, as does Asgore.*

"Do not worry, child. Toriel and I will protect you."

*The pellets are blocked by a bone this time. Papyrus perks up, carefully watching Sans.*

"That's right! FRIENDS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Stop protecting him!"

*You frown. It's very obvious what gender you are. Undyne speaks up.*

"If you can beat me, you can beat this A…Flower!"

*Your HP is rising. Sans' eyes open fully.*

"Huh? I was taking a nap. You still haven't beat this guy? Come on, he's got nothing on you."

*He seems to fall back asleep. The pellets come again, blocked by fireballs. Alphys stutters.*

"T-technically y-you can't beat him with all t-the souls, but y-you can d-do anything if y-you believe in y-yourself!"

*Your HP is at 10. All the monsters you have helped come, shouting encouragement. Flowey looks annoyed.*

"Stop cheering him on! You…You!"

*His face changes into one of malice.*

"You're all so STUPID!"

*A blinding light flashes, and suddenly, a…a goat boy stands before you with his back turned. He's wearing a green and…and yellow sweater.*

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower."

*The goat turned around. It's my brother, Asriel! Wait, the flower was ASRIEL?!*

"Howdy! Alex, do you remember? It's me, your best friend."

*The goat transforms into a massive beast. You are surprised, but stand your ground.*

"ASRIEL DREEMURR!" Frisk pressed ACT:CHECK.

*Asriel Dreemurr, oo ATK, oo DEF. Composed of all the underground. You dodge all the attack without getting hit.* Frisk pressed ACT:HOPE. *You are filled with DETERMINATION to free the underground, no matter who is in your way. WOAH! The fight isn't in black and white! That's never happened before!*

"You know, I don't care about destroying this world. I just want control!"

*You dodge again, but are hit several times. Your HP is at 8/20.*Frisk gritted her teeth, and pressed ACT:DREAM. *You hold onto your dream of release the monsters. Asriel's Damage decreases this turn!*

"I'll bring everything back down to zero: your memories, your friends, your SAVES!"

*You dodge again, and keep pressing DREAM.*

"Then we can do it all over again, Alex!"

*You realize Asriel thinks you're me, but are too busy to correct him.*

"The best part is you'll do it, all for me! You'll lose again and again! Because you want a happy ending. Because you never give up. Because of your Determination. IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

*You don't care if that's what he thinks. You're still filled with Determination.*

"But enough messing around! It's time to purge this timeline. Once and for all!"

*He shrugs, shaking his head in mockery. There's a giant goat-skull thing! Hold on!* Frisk tried, but couldn't. Everything faded, but she appeared back in front of Asriel.

"Even after that attack, you're still standing? You really are something special, Alex. Don't get cocky. I've only been using a fraction of my power! I am the absolute god of hyperdeath!"

*PFHT-HAHAHA! Oh, my goodness, he actually named this form that. I thought he had been joking! Uh, it's what he said he'd call our combined form. HAHA!* Frisk frowned, knowing she was at one HP.

"Let's see what good Determination is against this!"

*Everything turns white again. You try to struggle. You can't move. Asriel laughs.*

"Behold my true power!"

*You die. You feel your soul shattering. But you refuse! You come back at full HP.*

"I can feel it. Every time you die, your friends forget a piece of you. Your life will end when no one remembers you! You're still holding on? Why? Why are you still struggling? It doesn't matter. In a while, you'll forget too. It will serve you well in your next life with me in control, Alex! You're still holding on? Come on! Tell me what good that Determination is now! TELL ME!"


	29. Remembering

*You can't move your body. You try to reach your save file. Nothing happened. It seems you can't save here, but maybe you can save something else.* Frisk slammed onto the replaced Act button, pressing SAVE. She went for Undyne first. *You call out to your friends. They are in there, you know it. Within the deepest confines of Asriel's soul, something resonates! The lost soul appears.* Frisk pressed Fake hit. *Something about this seems familiar.*

"All humans must die."

She pressed Tea. *You ask Undyne for Golden Flower Tea. She seems to want to give it to you.*

"You're our real enemy."

She pressed Recipe. *You ask for Undyne's Speghetti recipe. Suddenly, the memories flood back!*

"Hey, that's not right! You're a nerdy wimp, just like Asgore!"

*you choose save Alphys next. He is standing there.* Frisk pressed Support. *You say you will help him get though this. He wants to believe you.*

"You hate me, don't you?"

Frisk pressed MMKC. *You ask if he wants to see Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with you. He struggles to not answer with a 30 minute speech.*

"I need to keep lying."

Frisk pressed call. *You dial Alphys on your phone. He starts sweating, and the memories flood back.*

"N-no! My friends support me a-all the way!"

*You go to Asgore and Toriel next. The lost souls appear together.* Frisk pressed hug. *You hug Toriel, and say you will come back. She wants to hug back.*

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"You are the last soul we need."

Frisk pressed hug on Asgore. *You tell Asgore you won't fight him. The aggression melts away.*

"No one will leave."

"Forgive me."

Frisk pressed preference. *You say you prefer Lime to lemon. She wants to make you a pie now.* Silence reigned. Frisk pressed Mercy. *Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!*

"No, you must go!"

"You are our future!"

Frisk took a deep breath, and went to save the skeleton brothers. *The lost souls stand there.* Frisk pressed joke. *You tell a bad skeleton pun. Papyrus gets annoyed, but Sans seems to enjoy it.*

"I must capture a human!"

"Just give up. There's no point."

Frisk pressed crossword. *You say crosswords are very difficult. Sans nods in agreement.*

"Then I will be respected!"

"Why bother?"

Frisk pressed Puzzle. *Papyrus really wants to give you one.*

"You'll never see them again."

*Papyrus is silent.* Frisk pressed Flirt. *The memories are flooding back for Papyrus, but Sans is still Lost.*

"We'll never find a cure."

Frisk pressed Question. *You ask Sans how the core works. Suddenly, the memories flood back!*

"Nah, I'm rooting for you."

"I can't capture a friend!"

*You have saved all your friends, but maybe…there's one left. You offer to let me do it. Thank you. I sign.*

"Asriel!"

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Asriel, come home!"

"What did…what is this feeling? Stop it! I don't need anyone!"

"Asriel, please!"

"Stop, Alex! I'll tear you apart!"

"Asriel, I love you!"

"Stop it! I'm doing this for you, Alex!"

"I love you, Asriel!"

"You're the only one who understands! You're the only one who's fun to play with."

"Asriel, come home!"

"I love you, Alex! That's why I'm doing this! Just let me win! Stay with me, please!"

"Asriel Dreemurr, I love you, too!"

"Stop it, and let me win!"

*I give control back to you, and you are down to 1 HP. He's still blasting you, but you're hanging on by a thread. He keeps shouting for you to stop. You're down to 0.0000000001 HP now, and fall to your knees, but refuse to stop.*

"Alex, I'm so alone…I'm so afraid."

*He returns to his normal form, and is crying. You walk up to him.*

"I'm so sorry. I always was a crybaby. You're…not actually Alex, are you?"

*You shake your head, and say your name is Frisk.*

"I should have known. Alex was never quiet. I'm so sorry. As a flower, I couldn't feel anything. I was soulless. But with everyone else inside me, I could feel my kindness coming back and everyone else's too. They care so much…even though Dad only just met you, he loves you already. Monsters are weird. Frisk, I understand if you hate me, or can't forgive me. I don't know if I can forgive my-"

*You interrupt the prince, hugging him tightly. You feel his tears fall onto your shoulder.*

"Ha. I'm returning the souls. I'm going to turn back into Flowey. Just remember I really am sorry. And tell Sans I am, too." Frisk watched Asriel release each soul and them fly back into their rightful places. "There. Just leave me be, and go back to the people who love you." Frisk hugged him again. "Ha…I don't want to let go. Goodbye, Frisk." He began to walk away, then said, "Take care of Mom and Dad, okay?" She nodded, and told Alex who had been crying through the whole exchange,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him, too."

*I-it's fine. Let's just keep going. You don't think I'm being honest, but continue on. Thank you for trying. You walk through the gates, and hear someone calling.*

"My child?"

"Frisk? Wake up!"

"Kid, come on."

*You open your eyes to Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel standing over you, clearly worried. Toriel sighed in relief.*

"Thank goodness. I was so worried. You and your siblings passed out after Flowey attacked, but then…I can't actually remember what happened then, but are you okay?"

*You nod, smiling. The other kids seem freaked out. You ask Toriel if you can go over to them.*

"Of course. Asgore and I have things to discuss."

*Toriel grabs Dad by the ear and is pulling him into the throne room. Sans is talking to Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton, looking confused for probably the first time you've seen. Brian taps your shoulder.*

"Please tell us the attack of the killer goat kid was a dream?"

*You shake your head, and explain, with Hannah's help, that it was Asriel, Toriel and Asgore's son. Pete seems unnerved, and Fae just seems confused. Hannah is clearly heartbroken for her mom, and Brain is expressionless.*

"And he's a flower because he doesn't have a soul?"

*You nod, confused as to where he was going with this.*

"Then I know what I'm going to do. Tell mom I love her, in case I don't get a chance to."

*Hey, I'm going to try something out. Maybe I can't leave you because I need a human soul to attach to.* There was suddenly silence. Frisk mentally asked,

"Alex? Are you there?" Sans walked over, smiling.

"Hey, kid. You want to go to MTT resort? I have some questions for you." Frisk nodded.

"I have questions for you, too."

"Then we can clear stuff up for each other. Come over here. I know a shortcut." Frisk felt the weird sensation of her stomach going inside out, but it was more a tickle this time. They were suddenly inside MTT Resort. "We can't order anything, but we can talk." Frisk asked,

"Can you remember the Resets?"

"Yup. I'm going to be blunt, kid. When are you going to reset?" Frisk's heart jumped up into her throat. "And don't bother lying to me. I've been through this enough to know it never sticks." Frisk revealed her menu, showing the RESET button.

"Can you see this?"

"Kind of. That's what give you the power?"

"I think. I know it's what channels it at the very least." Frisk thought for a while, sitting in silence across from the sad skeleton. Raising her hand, she thought of the future, hoping it would work the way she thought it would. The button shattered. "There. I can reload still in case I die, but I will never make you live through that again. It's not fair to you or your family." Sans was completely surprised, and smiled.

"I figured out a new nickname for you. Kid doesn't seem to fit anymore, sweetheart." Frisk smiled. "You should go spread the word with Paps and Undyne. I'll be talking to D, and help her meet Asgore and Tori again." Frisk nodded, and skipped off, happy to finally see Sans smile for real.


	30. Asriel Reborn

Brian's POV

*Did it work?* Brian jumped, surprised to hear a voice in his head. *Relax! I'm Alex.*

"Wait, like, Toriel's first human child, Alex?"

*Yup. I'm a ghost, and I was helping out Frisk. I figured you could use some help with Asriel, even if I have no idea what you're doing.* Brian smiled as he walked on.

"I'm going to give him my soul. It's not fair to leave him in the underground, without being able to feel anything."

*Are you sure? I don't know how this will work, considering you're a human, he's a natural monster and everything. Hey, what color soul do you have, anyways?*

"Um, When I got into a fight with a moldslime, it was green."

*Hey, that means it has a higher chance of working. Asriel's soul was green. Are you sure, though?*

"Positive. Oh, here we are. Um, Asriel?" The goat turned, surprised.

"…Brian? what are you doing here? You should be with your family, not me…"

"Well, they're your family too, and it's not fair you've been trapped here for so long…so, I'm here to offer my soul to you." Absolute silence reigned. "…Um, Asriel?"

"I can't accept that."

"Why not?"

"I've done awful things, Brian. Just go back to your family."

"Our family, and I'm not leaving you here alone. Either you come as Asriel, or you come as Flowey." Asriel fidgeted.

"I'm not sure." Brain shrugged.

"Neither am I, but I know I'm not leaving anyone down here." Asriel reached out, starting a fight. Brain pressed ACT: OFFER SOUL. Asriel smiled.

"I won't let it go to waste, Brian."

"I know." A flash of light filled the area, and suddenly, Asriel saw a green, upside-down soul in front of him.

"I have a soul! Oh, goodness, I have a soul…" Asriel was nearly in tears.

*What's going on?! Who are you?!*

*Hey, you're a ghost now, too! Cool.*

"Alex? Brian? You're…here?" Asriel was in full sobbing now.

*Yup. I've been helping Frisk out for a while, since she fell, actually. I think we're like ghost or spirits or something? It's weird, but man, I missed you, Azzy. I can't believe you're the flower!*

*Yeah, I'm still confused…but at least you're a true being now, not a dead-inside garden flower. Are you okay?*

"I…don't know. I need to find Mom and Dad…"

*They're probably in the throne room, fighting. What all happened?*

"Um, dad made a decree about killing all humans, mom disagreed and they kept arguing about it and it kept escalating. Eventually, she took your body and my dust and brought them into the ruins. Dr. Gaster-Sans' Dad- turned me into the flower so I could be a vessel and a weapon against the humans. I'm not sure how that happened, but that's the short version."

*Oh. I knew it was bad, but…I brought your necklace, too. Mom had it in a drawer.* Asriel picked up the ruby, human soul pendant, smiling.

"Thank you."

*Mm-hmm. Azzy, you're not telling me something. I can feel it.*

"It's…hard to explain. We're almost there. I'll explain later, okay?" Asriel and company arrived at the throne room quickly, and he raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. "I don't know about this…" He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Frisk. "Frisk? What are you doing out here?"

"I was spreading the word, but Papyrus had texted everyone he knew, which was everyone Sans knows, so…everyone knew it. I saw Mettaton and Napstablook make up! That was cool. Is…Alex in there?" Asriel nodded.

"So is Brian. I'm not sure about this, Frisk. I don't know if I can face mom and dad after them thinking I've been dead for so long."

"That's exactly why you should, but it's your choice, not mine. Oh, this is Alex's." Frisk revealed the monster soul locket. "I think the rightful owner should have it, not me." Asriel took it carefully, and attached it on his own necklace Brain had returned. Asriel took a shaking breath.

"I'm ready. Let's go." The 4 friends entered the throne room. Asgore glanced over, then did a double take. Sans was busy talking to Undyne, and didn't notice.

"S-son?" Toriel turned abruptly, locking eyes with Asriel. Sans paused, looking confused.

"Asriel! How-no, I'm just…oh-" Sans' eyes went completely black, making Frisk freeze up as Toriel hugged her long lost son. "I missed you so much, Asriel…" Asriel was suddenly dragged to Sans, eyes still missing. Toriel was taken aback. Asgore said,

"Sans, how dare you-"

"Been a long time, bud." He spat the statement out, interrupting the king. He gripped Asriel's sweater in his right hand. "Let's talk somewhere and see where it grows." They both disappeared to the all too familiar judgement hall, and raised bones across the entrance and exit. His eyes were glowing purple and blue, rage clear. "I'd say my wonderful speech, but lilac the patience to say it again, and I'm sure you know it by your bleeding heart, so let's just get to the point." Sans started a fight, and Alex exclaimed, shocked and confused,

*What the hell did you do to him?*

"Nothing! This time…"

*What do you mean, this time?!* Brian shouted. The green soul appeared, and Sans frowned.

"Brain? You took Brian's soul? You are one twisted freak." He raised Asriel into the air, slamming him down into the ground and Asriel jumped up, panting.

*How does he know that's my soul?!* Asriel couldn't answer as he dodged a barrage of bones. His HP, formerly at 35, was at 25 and quickly dropping. *And how is he still doing damage?!* It was Asriel's turn, and his HP stopped at 14 HP. He answered as quickly as he could.

*I've done this before. Take your soul, I mean. I did it to every one of your siblings, actually. He has a very dangerous kind of magic called Darke Magic. Alex, can you explain while I try to stay alive?*

*Only to a point.* Asriel nodded, and pressed ITEM: NICE CREAM. 'You have a nice smile!' HP at 26. *So, basically, Asriel had the power to go back in time while a flower, and apparently, he did some really bad stuff, including killing all of your siblings, and something to Sans, too. Darke Magic-wait, are you sure it's Darke Magic?*

"It's Karma, blasters like Gaster had, and gravity control. Yeah!"

*Holy cow. No wonder you're so scared.*

*What's Darke Magic?*

"It's the most dangerous kind of magic, because it slowly corrupts the soul of the user. All of the books explaining how to learn that kind of magic were destroyed by our dad after the war ended. About 100 monsters were so corrupted by the magic they fell ill and died. Gaster was the last Darke Magic user known, and Dad said if he ever used it against anyone, human or otherwise, he would be banished and forbidden to ever leave the Ruins. How does Sans know it, Asriel?*

"I don't know! I'm out of healing items, too…"

*Try explaining things to him?* Asriel nodded, and pressed ACT:PLEAD.

"Sans, please! Let me explain what happened!"

"Pollen a million years. I may not be able to bring Brian back, but I can stop you from hurting anyone ever again."

"SANS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! BROTHER, LET ME IN!" Sans paused, confused. Undyne shouted,

"LET US IN, BONEHEAD, BEFORE I BREAK THESE BONES DOWN!" Asgore bellowed,

"If you have harmed our son, I will kill you!"

"SANS WING-DING GASTER, RELEASE ASRIEL THIS INSTANT!" Sans' eyes disappeared again, and he chuckled.

"It's just like reset 304, huh? Everyone defending you." Asriel paused.

"I…what? You…remember them…Sans, Brian gave me his soul on his own!"

"Oh, yeah. What, you thought just going back in time and changing what you did would affect me? After you killed my brother 1,067 times I would just forget? Or maybe you thought watching you drive one of my best friends mad and convincing them to kill my mother would be erased? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Sans voice was rising quickly. "Oh, maybe you thought if you told me that Brian gave you his soul, it would make everything alright, even though I know you're lying, just like every other time!" Spears were starting to get thrown at Sans' bones, though all it did was make Sans' eyes flash brighter.

*Azzy, let me talk.*

"Alex, once he gets like this, there's no getting through."

*Let me try.* Asriel complied, and Alex said,

"Doctor Sans, my brother isn't lying. Dr. Gaster once told me a secret thing. I don't know if he told you, but he said in order to beat him, all I had to say was I am the legendary fart master." Sans paused, processing what had just been said. He then lost it, laughing loudly.

"Oh, my goodness! You think that will work again!" The bones around the doors disappeared, and Papyrus came in. Sans frowned, surprised he had gotten so distracted. His eyes never left Asriel as he summoned them before another could get in. "Leaf, bro."

"Sans, I demand you tell me what is going on."

"Bro, I'm telling you to leave." It was the most commanding Sans had ever sounded, but Papyrus stood his ground.

"No. Not until you explain what you meant by killing me 1,067 times." Sans' chuckle was dark.

"Doesn't matter anyways." Sans teleported away, the bones disappearing and the rest of the monsters charging in. His parents began barraging him with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Did Sans hurt you?"

"Where did my brother go…"

"HOW THE…WORLD DID SANS DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?!" Undyne corrected herself before she cursed. Asriel tried to calm everyone down as the ghosts barraged him with questions as well.

"I'm fine, and no. I have no idea where Sans went. And…I'm not sure how to answer your question." Toriel hugged her son, as did Asgore, and Asriel began crying. "I'm so sorry…" Papyrus looked worried and angry, and started a FIGHT with Asriel. Asriel gulped as Toriel shrieked. Papyrus checked Asriel.

"LV 35. What did you do to Sans?" The Fight ended, and Asriel was frozen in horror.

"I…I…I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that until I know what you did to Sans."

"Nothing. Not to him. Um…" Frisk signed,

"I can explain faster. I have the ability to go back in time. Sans can remember everything I do. I'm not sure how, but he can. Asriel was Flowey, and he had a similar power. I'm not sure what he did with it, though."

"…I'm sorry." Papyrus took a deep breath and hugged the prince.

"If it never happened, why should you be sorry?! You must have felt bad for what you did if you went back every time!" Asriel didn't know how to explain why he actually did it, so nodded in defeat. "Now. I need to find Sans, and make him explain some things! Particularly about his magic. Something didn't feel right about that."

"Prince Dreemuur, how did Sans do that?" Undyne demanded.

"I-I don't want him to get in trouble…" Toriel growled.

"He already is."

"Um…" Asgore stated in horrified defeat,

"That's the same thing Doctor Gaster did during the War, Tori."

"You can't mean…"

"Sans uses Darke Magic. It's the only explanation. And to think I made him the judge." Toriel paused, frowning.

"You mean to tell me Sans was the Royal Scientist, the Judge, and 4 different sentries?"

"…Yes?" Asgore seemed hesitant to answer, and Toriel pointed a shaking finger of disapproval at him.

"He was the one running the kingdom while you hid in your forsaken palace, hoping a human comes!"

"…Yes, he was." The ashamed king whimpered, hanging his head. Undyne summoned a spear and walked out.

"Then I have a bonehead to find."


	31. Truths

Sans POV:

Sans had teleported to the Ruins, the place each human had fallen. It wasn't the first time he'd been here, but it still felt odd to feel wind cross into his skull. He sat down, sighing. "What was I thinking?! I just revealed my magic, nearly killed the prince, and opened my bro up to the resets. It's bad enough he knows about the multiverse. Ugh, I need to talk to someone, but can't talk to anyone here. Maybe…" Sans pulled out his phone, opening an app with a lower-case 'm' as the symbol. He opened a texting thread.

you up?

dude, it's 3 am. yah.

need ur help asap.

u need me there?

no, just txt it out. frisk broke reset button.

dude, that's gr8t! ;}

not rly. goat boi's back.

oh. :(

Ikr? I ATKed him.

that's not gud. :(

in front of all of dem.

OMA :0 (stands for Oh My Asgore)

what do? help plz

honest or no?

tired of lyin.

b blunt. don't give any of them a chance to interrupt. Help?

a little. thx.

np. txt back when ur done. ;}

got it. brb

Sans shut off the app and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He'd go back in a little bit. Things were just too much for him to deal with right now. "Okay. can't kill flower boy, can't tell them exactly what he did, either. It'd crush them. Game plan: nothing. Let's do this…after I fix some other things." Sans teleported to his lab, walking down to the True Lab. Mr. Diggo tackled him to the ground, dripping globs of tar-like liquid all over him. "OUF! Heh. Missed you, too. I think it's time I took you home. Are you ready?" The Amalgamate barked, practically absorbing Sans into their mass. "Okay, okay. Mrs. Snowy? You down here?"

"…S..now…e…" The outline of the monster came in, and Sans walked over to her, pushing the dripping dogs away from him with difficulty. He sighed, pulling the wet joke book away from her.

"I think it's time all of you went home, okay?" Mrs. Snowy moaned, nodding, and Sans led the way into the elevator, arm inside Mr. Diggo, Mrs. Snowy using his left leg as a support system, and phone in his free hand as he called Papyrus.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Um…. Is Undyne or Asgore near you?"

"NO, SHE RAN OFF TO FIND YOU AND THE KING IS BEING YELLED AT BY LADY TORIEL, AND I'M TRYING TO FIND YOU, TOO! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well, bro…it's a long story, and-"

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT, BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

"Um…I'm fixing some things up before I face Lord Fluffybuns and Undyne. They're going to be the hardest to explain everything to…not mentioning Tori…anyways, I promise I'll come back over to the barrier room soon, I swear. I've just…got some things to clear up."

"NYEH! FINE, BUT I EXPECT A REAL EXPLANATION THIS TIME!" Sans winced. *How in the underground am I going to do that?* "AND NO 'IT'S A LONG STORY'S EITHER!"

"Okay, okay. I'll explain most of it, but some of it is…rough." *Some? All of it is!*

"Alright. I'll try to get Undyne to come back. Be safe, brother."

"Yeah…" Sans walked slowly so Mrs. Snowy come keep up. "Do you want me to carry you? You're not used to all this walking…" She slowly shook her head.

"Go…ing to…see Snowy…"

"Alright. Okay, first stop is you guys. Dogamy? Dogeressa?" Thuds sounded inside the house, then Doggo opened the door. He frowned.

"Who's there? I heard something." Sans waved. "Oh! Sans. How are you?"

"'m. So, uh, you know your cousin?" Doggo frowned, sadness clear.

"Yes. You said he was in a coma."

"Yeah…well, that's not true."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Nonono! He's alive and…well…Mr. Diggo?" Sans asked, needing help. Mr. Diggo barked, leaping onto Doggo.

"Woah! Why are you sticky? And mushy?"

"He was in a comatose state, but in an attempt to cure him, I injected him with Determination. It didn't work, and Mr. Diggo is now both your cousin, Dogamy and Dogeressa's kids, and Catty's mom? It made their bodies unstable, and they melded together, and I've been trying to figure out a way too either stabilize them or separate them. I'm sorry. I should have been upfront about it, but…"

"Are you kidding?! They're alive! Sure, they're in one body, but they're still family! Guys! Come look!"

"Um, I have another person to get home, so…" Sans left before the couple got there, and slowly walked Mrs. Snowy to her family's home. "Mr. Snowy? I need to talk to you." The comedian opened the door, grumbling.

"I hope it's not about puns being funny agai…Arial!"

"Se…goe…" The two hugged, and Sans repeated what he had told Doggo.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snowy."

"Honestly, I'm just happy my wife is alive and we have answers as to what happened. You have a nasty habit of keeping secrets, heh ha! That's not funny."

"Yeah, I do. Today I'm changing that. I've got to go, though. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Barrier's coming down, and the prince is back."

"WHAT?!" Sans smiled at the complete surprise, and began walking away, not giving the monster a chance to ask questions. He decided to walk to the Barrier room, not trusting his concentration at the moment. Just before he entered Hotland, a scaly hand pulled him to the side. He was suddenly face to face with Undyne.

"Talk. Now."

"Um, heya?"

"How did you cast Darke Magic?"

"It's my natural magic. You can't even learn it nowadays, and Dad definitely didn't teach me."

"And why haven't you used it before, aka, when the second human continued on?!"

"I did." Sans stated, clearly not wanting to elaborate. Undyne growled.

"What does that even mean?!"

"Don't want to talk about it. Anyways, are you going to FIGHT me, let me pass, what?"

"Not my job to stop monsters, but Sans…you need to explain everything to the King."

"I know, and trust me: Lord Fluffybuns is going to get an earful." Sans sighed, walking onwards. Undyne sighed.

"I hope it's enough to stop him from FIGHTing you…"


	32. Breaking Boundaries

Frisk's POV:

Frisk had spent the last hour trying to calm Asgore down. "What has Sans ever done to hurt anyone?"

"He attacked my son, child. That magic is forbidden. It corrupts. There's no telling what he's done." Undyne walked in, frowning and without a spear.

"Your highness?"

"Undyne! Have you found him?"

"He'll come back." She seemed tired, and leaned against the wall, rubbing her face.

"Undyne, we must stay determined and find him!"

"Asgore, I don't know what the heck is going on with him, but something isn't sitting right with me. He's never attacked anyone, not even participated in a fight! He sticks to his jobs and snoozes: he never takes the initiative."

"Undyne, he is a threat-" Sans was suddenly in the doorway, looking worn out.

"Hey, Lord Fluffybuns. Bud." Sans glared at Asriel, who gulped. "So, sorry about that outburst. Thought he was some-" Asgore instigated a fight, and Sans frowned.

"You are a threat to my kingdom."

"Kay." Sans easily dodged the attacks, then said, "So, I'm going to explain a little bit. Dark magic is my natural magic. It doesn't corrupt my soul." Asgore began attacking again, but Sans halted the fireballs, eyes turning blue and purple in concentration. "I thought that kid was something else. I probably should've believed you when you said otherwise. Now, could we please stop fighting and talk about this?" Asgore sighed, stopping his attacks.

"It seems I couldn't harm you if I wanted to. You're more powerful than Gaster ever was."

"I guess. Look, I shouldn't have attacked him."

"Why did you? He didn't harm you at all."

"Yeah." Sans looked over to the prince again in anger, and Asriel hurried over.

"Dad, it's fine! He had his reasons. I'm sorry, Sans…"

"Yeah, okay." Papyrus burst into the room, panting.

"SANS GASTER, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Sans winced.

"Oh…sorry, bro…"

"IT'S FINE, BUT I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Papyrus exclaimed, arms crossed.

"Uh…"

"Starting with who you though he was." Sans took a deep breath.

"I thought he was the weed."

"How? He's a furry monster." Frisk said, remembering their recent fight,

"I've seen him turn into a furry monster-like form before when he wasn't Asriel." Asgore nodded, then said,

"Now, I've never heard of Darke Magic being anyone's natural magic type before, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I did once. Let's just say it didn't work well. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that has it as natural magic."

"Is whatever Asriel did as bad as you make it sound?" Sans' eyes went black, but it quickly returned to normal.

"Doesn't matter if it was or wasn't: it never happened. We should break the barrier." Sans said abruptly. Frisk nodded, understanding being reluctant to talk about resets.

"True, but…I'm not sure how it would work."

"It's pretty easy." Sans said, beginning to walk forward when Cinder and Grillby burst in.

"What did Mr. Snowy mean, the barrier is going to be broken?!" Grillby nodded. Asgore beamed.

"You're just in time to join us, friends." Sans smiled at the fire monsters, and began again, followed by Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Asriel, Frisk's siblings, and Frisk. They arrived at a cave entrance with 7 colors meeting in the middle. "This is the true barrier. The grey room is simply the coloring effect it has."

"Yup. As you can see, the barrier has 7 colors. Those are the main colors of human souls. And you have the 7 human souls, that match the colors. All you do is put the souls to where they connect the matching color." Sans magically lifted a purple soul. "Her name was Samantha. She was a pretty cool nerd who offered me her soul directly when she found out what humans had done, and was the human to continue on just before you, sweetheart. The most important thing is to not let them touch any part of you. They're very reactive." Asriel nodded, looking down at his necklace as Sans gently put the soul in place. Asgore picked up a red soul.

"This feels the same as yours, child." Sans chuckled, and Undyne shouted,

"I hope not! That's my parent's killer!"

"They were named Character." Frisk said,

"That's a weird name."

"LIFE'S weird. This human wanted to kill us all, but instead they're setting us free."

"Hey! This one looks like mine!" Peter said, picking up an orange soul.

"That one I fabricated from Samantha. It represents bravery."

"Neat." Toriel carefully took the soul from her curious son, and gave it to Sans, who put it in its rightful place. She gently lifted a yellow soul.

"This is Alex's soul…"

"Yeah." Sans put in into place, looking at the heartbroken woman in sorrow. Frisk tossed the knife away into a corner, not wanting to hurt anyone again. "Let's see. Oh. This one's from Alex as well. It represents patience, your attribute, Fae." Fae smiled as Sans set it in place. "Green represents Kindness, and it's from Character. The irony isn't lost on me." Sans put it away as well. "And finally, Integrity. This one was the final one. It kept rejecting Character's Determination. More irony. Frisk is the one who put it all together. Thank you, sweetheart. I suggest covering your eyes: we have no idea what will happen." Sans took a deep breath.

"Thank you to every one of you." Asgore said, smiling.

"No problem, Lord Fluffybuns." Sans joked.

"Of course, old friend." Cinders said with a nod from Grillby. With a nod from Asgore, Sans put the final soul in place. A flash of white spread over everything, blinding Frisk. Cracking echoed along the caverns, making Frisk wince in anticipation.

THE BARRIER WAS DESTROYED.


	33. Interrogation

It had been a year since monsters had returned to the surface. Things weren't perfect, but they were going more smoothly than they had dared hoped for. Monsters had been given a township; a certain number of monsters were allowed to migrate into cities and around the US; and several businesses had been opened by monsters. Sans, Papyrus, Dragline and Frisk had moved into DC, to allow Sans to represent monsters, as well as the 16-year-old Frisk and the 11-year-old Dragline to restart school. Alphys, Undyne, Grillby and Cinders had moved there with them, while Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel had stayed in the monster township to maintain peace and communications with their subjects. Cinder's had opened a new diner with zeal, and it quickly became both the target of anti-monster revolts and a popular eating spot. Sans stepped down from being the Royal Scientist, and Alphys stepped in, though Sans still frequently helps and visits him. Alphys and Undyne had even married and adopted Pete. Things were looking up, and everything was going smoothly. Sans was being interviewed. He leaned back in the seat, still wearing his casual clothing, while she was in formal business attire. "So you are the Royal Scientist?"

"I was. I stepped down a while ago. I couldn't keep up with that and Congress, unfortunately."

"And you were requested to become the Ambassador for Monster Kind?"

"By King Fluffybuns." Sans explained, almost yawning.

"…Fluffybuns?" She asked. Sans shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm used to calling him that. Not much of a formal person, honestly. King Asgore Dreemurr." He actually yawned that time, closing his eye briefly.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, you're not. Please continue."

"What makes you qualified for this?" Sans looked at her in half-amusement, half-surprise.

"I know the most about human culture besides the humans, and the only one who's technically an adult is Hannah. She wants to become a doc, so I'm not asking her to do this instead of studying."

"Ah, the humans. 7 fell into the underground?"

"8 humans, all under the human age for adulthood." Sans stated, starting to get uncomfortable.

"And who were they?"

"Hannah, an 18-year-old girl who was adopted by Queen Toriel and King Asgore. Fae, a 14-year-old girl who was adopted by Cinder and Grillby, two fire monsters who run Cinder's Diner downtown. Pete, a 12-year-old boy who was adopted by Alphys, the current Royal Scientist, and his wife, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. Frisk is a 16-year-old who was adopted by the King and Queen, but lives with my brother and I."

"That's only 4 of the children." Sans shifted.

"Well, they're the only ones who are alive…sort of…" The woman frowned.

"You monsters killed 4 children?"

"No. There were 2 that were killed by us. The other two were…odd cases."

"Oh, 2 children are alright then." Sans' eye flashed, but he didn't react physically.

"Sarcasm isn't funny. The first human that fell was named Alexander, or just Alex as he preferred. The King and Queen adopted him. He was part of the underground, but he got sick. He died. The prince, Asriel Dreemurr, absorbed his soul to go bury his friend under the sky, not down there…he got hurt, and 'died'. Really, he went…" Sans tried to think of a reasonable lie, not wanting to try to explain the entire situation to an already skeptical person. "Into a coma." *That's the cover story, then.* "The king and queen had a falling out over what to do, and the queen left, entering the ruins. Alex's soul separated from Asriel's, and I started trying to figure out how to get the barrier open without-you know."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, 2 humans fell, but didn't leave the ruins: Hannah and Fae. Toriel took care of them, wanting to protect them from the decree against humans. I managed to make an artificial soul from Alex's, but just one. Not enough to break anything. Then the-we called them the 2nd human, but technically they were the 4th. They were just the second to go past the Ruins. They killed everyone they met." Sans was looking at the ground as he said this.

"A child was slaughtering monsters?"

"Can't expect you to believe me, but that's what was happening. Captain Undyne killed them after they killed my…my mother, and her own parents, and hundreds of others. I made another artificial soul from theirs, but that was only 4. We needed 7. Peter and Brian stayed in the ruins with Toriel, and I kept trying to find out a solution. I didn't find any." He looked up at the woman. "The 3rd to continue on was the 7th human to fall. Her name was Samantha. I was friends with her. She helped me talk out a few things-I think best when talking-, but I couldn't crack it. I didn't see another solution. Samantha willingly walked to the capital, and let Asgore almost kill her. She managed to flee, and went to me. She gave me her soul directly." Sans sighed. "Then Frisk fell. She stayed underground with us for a while, until Christmas time, then helped me break the barrier with some of her own soul. That's what happened with them all."

"And Brian? Why haven't you mentioned him?" Sans paused, going back through the conversation.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm a scatterbrain. He revived Asriel with his own soul. He's technically not dead: his spirit is with Asriel now, but he's not exactly alive, either."

"Prince Dreemurr has a spirit hanging around him?"

"Yup."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds to anyone who is logical?" She barked.

"Probably sounds as impossible as a tree talking, but that's what happened."

"And where do these enter the equation?" she asked, slamming pictures of the Amalgamates down. Sans took a deep breath, expecting someone to ask eventually.

"Mr. Diggo, Mrs. Snowy, and Lemon Bread are…patients of mine. The Royal Scientist before me was experimental with very little respect to a being's personal feelings. I'm trying to help them, but I'm not entirely sure what the former Royal Scientist did to them, so it's slow progress."

"They have attacked several people." Sans chuckled lightly. "How is that funny?"

"They weren't attacking anyone. Mr. Diggo wanted a hug, or a pet, or something like that. Mrs. Snowy was just lonely and wanted to talk to someone. Lemon Bread-okay, Lemon Bread probably did attack someone, but she's mostly harmless, as long as you don't stare at her. They're in pain, and scared. It's like someone with schizophrenia. It's manageable as long as you keep an eye on them so it doesn't get worse."

"Then they should be held in a holding block until they are fully-" Sans stood up, eyes flashing again. The woman seemed scared suddenly as Sans was 2 inches taller than her.

"They are in pain and scared, not criminals. What they need is to be with friends and family, people who are willing to help." He sat back down. "Sorry, I get a little touchy when discussing them. I call them Amalgamates, and they're just sick monsters who need help." The woman cleared her throat, moment of fear gone.

"Very well. Let's discuss other things, then." Sans nodded, soul already drained.


	34. Seeing Double

Frisk entered the living room with a sigh, finished with her homework after a 2-hour struggle. Papyrus was working on another puzzle as Sans entered the house, yawning.

"How was the meeting, brother?!"

"Hmm? Oh, it was pretty normal. Fear, wanting to give us a chance, bunch of arguing, stuff like that. I'm taking a shower, then heading out."

"Where are you going this time?" Papyrus sighed.

"Uh, Cinders house. I've got a few questions for her, that's all." His room door closed, and Frisk turned on the TV, watching the news calmly. A thud sounded from the bathroom, followed by some grunts. Frisk frowned, confused. Turning off the TV, she climbed up the stairs, hearing water running. She knocked out,

"Sans?"

"i'm fine!" Frisk frowned. It sounded similar to Sans, but it sounded much more annoyed and frustrated than Sans generally did. She knocked,

"Are you alright?" The door opened abruptly, and Frisk jerked backwards in surprise. It definitely was Sans, but something was off. Frisk couldn't focus on that, mainly due to the fact he was completely naked. She turned away, blush turning her entire face red. She signed frantically, "Sans, put clothes on!"

"…i don't know sign, honey." Papyrus heard the commotion and looked up the stairs. He blushed bright orange.

"SANS, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Recognition dawned on the skeleton's face. The bathroom door closed, and Frisk covered her face, completely taken back by the event. In a few minutes, the bathroom opened and Sans walked out. He was wearing completely different clothes than Frisk had ever seen before: a pink, sleeveless jacket with blue fur around the hood, a black t-shirt with a blue heart on it that barely covered the skeleton's stomach region, and black jeans with blue boots.

"this is more awkward than my introductions usually are, honey." Frisk continued to be blushing bright red as the Sans she had grown used to walked out of his room.

"Sorry, fell asleep…Flirt, what are you doing here?"

"must've teleported here." Frisk turned between the two look-alikes in shock. Papyrus seemed confused, but not completely shocked at 2 Sans.

"…Brother, this is Flirt?"

"Yeah…Um, Frisk, this is my best friend, Flirt…Why are you blushing?" She began to sign, but was too flustered to. Flirt said with a shrug,

"didn't know i teleported and opened the door without clothes on." Sans seemed unsure.

"Oh…don't know how to feel about that…"

"eh, i've done weirder stuff. she seemed to like it." Frisk's face grew an even brighter red as Sans said quickly,

"Flirt, what the hell?!" He didn't seem bother by the awkwardness growing around his presence.

"what? she did." Frisk slapped him in the face, feeling her blood boiling with embarrassment and anger. She suddenly realized what she did, and signed frantically at the knocked over monster was sprawled out of the ground,

"Are you okay? I just lost my temper and-"

"ow…okay, i deserved that…" He sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah, you did. Luckily, he has 2 HP, sweetheart."

"if i didn't, i'd had been killed a long time before this conversation could happen." He stated, standing up after straightening his clothing. "i definitely deserved that, though…ow…" He rubbed his cheekbone lightly. "so, since i'm here…what's up?" Frisk was still glowing red, but Sans said,

"Not much, other than you dropping in suddenly and embarrassing Frisk to death."

"uh-huh…haven't texted in almost a year." Frisk was still confused, and asked,

"Why does he look like you?!"

"Um, he's from an alternate universe, and kind of…is me in a way? It's…hard to explain for me…"

"hmm…honey, you know the parallel universe theory?" Frisk nodded, having just learned about it from school. "there you go." Flirt explained briefly. Frisk nodded, but was still just as confused. She now realized why he had looked different: this Sans had fangs and was almost a foot shorter than her Sans.

"Why is he here?"

"Dunno. Flirt, are you sure you randomly teleported? You usually end up in the underground somewhere when that happens." Flirt shrugged.

"was heading home to shower." The calmness of her friend(s?) about another version of himself being in the same room was weirding Frisk out. Papyrus seemed just as freaked out.

"Brother, I…Are you sure about this person being your best friend. He seems…Lewd." Flirt smiled.

"i am and i am." Papyrus seemed even more concerned at that. Sans quickly said,

"He's not as bad as it seems. Flirt just doesn't censor himself."

"why would i?" He asked, the first time a mild look of confusion had crossed his face.

"Fair point…well, it's nice to actually meet you, but I am going to take Frisk over here so I can explain thingsto her. Have fun…doing whatever you usually do…" Flirt and Sans said, making both Frisk and Papyrus pause at it,

"We usually get into some kind of trouble. Eyy!" They lightly chuckled, and Papyrus pulled Frisk into his bedroom.

"What just happened?" She asked. As Papyrus explained as best he could, Sans asked,

"Okay, serious Sans' time. Why are you here: what's wrong?" Flirt rubbed his eye again, and Sans frowned. "Let me check that."

"'s fine." Sans frowned farther. "…'s my birthday."

"Oh, Asgore." Flirt looked down without responding, and Sans sighed. "Do you want to have a sleepover?"

"whatever." Sans sighed.

"Did you let your bro know?"

"told him i was going out."

"What about Grillby?"

"knows i disappear. i'll text later."

"Okay…I'll let Frisk and Paps know you're spending the night."

"thanks, g."

"No prob." Sans knocked on Papyrus' door, and Frisk opened it, finally calm. "Sorry about that, sweetheart. I…"

"You have a bad habit of hiding things. It's fine. Just please ask him not to do that again."

"Got it. So, would you mind if he spent the night? I know it's last minute, but…"

"He can stay as long as he wants, as long as he does not go…nude." Papyrus stated, turning a slight orange.

"He thought his bro was the only one home." Sans quickly explained.

"Oh…I still wouldn't like that."

"It won't happen again." Flirt appeared suddenly, and Frisk waved sheepishly.

"hey. so, sorry about that whole thing. most of my introductions are about that awkward, but not so forward." Frisk blushed again. "that came out wrong."

"Yeah…"

"…'m going go to grillby's." Sans grabbed Flirt.

"There's no Grillby's here: it's Cinder's Diner. You know, the woman who's _married to_ _him_?" Frisk frowned at the odd emphasis.

"oh. 'll go into the kitchen then."

"Good choice." Sans sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I was doing something…"


	35. Hot Topics

"You were going to take a shower." Papyrus stated. Sans nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Keep an eye on him, please. He's having a bad day."

"Of course! No one is going to have an unpleasant time when Frisk and I are here!" Sans smiled, then frowned.

"I…shower!" He walked upstairs. Frisk watched him, frowning. She asked,

"Does he seem more scatterbrained than usual today?"

"Nyeh…I will ask him about it tomorrow." Frisk looked into the kitchen. Flirt still seemed off somehow. She couldn't place it, though, and it was starting to freak her out. He almost seemed…heartbroken, but angrier. Frisk walked up, signing, "Are you okay?" He looked at her, smiling.

"sorry, honey. i don't know sign. probably should learn, though…nah, too much work." Frisk smiled, and Papyrus said,

"You can sit on our couch if you want! Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"nah…got any hot sauce, though?" Papyrus and Frisk frowned at the request.

"…Yes?" Flirt smiled as Frisk handed him the almost full bottle with a puzzled frown.

"hey, g likes ketchup." Frisk nodded, watching as the skeleton was literally drinking monster hot sauce out of the bottle. Papyrus came out with 2 cups of hot cocoa, and all 3 were sitting on the couch. Flirt's smile kept faltering, until eventually he just gave up on it. "thanks for this."

"When you said G, were you talking about Sans or our dad?" Flirt's eye flashed purple quickly, but it returned to normal before Frisk could see it.

"no! your brother, not him. i call your bro g. i mean, it'd be confusing if we called each other 'sans'."

"True…Frisk, you seemed to be curious about something."

"He doesn't know sign, and I don't want things to be difficult." Papyrus frowned, then beamed.

"I CAN TRANSLATE!" Both Flirt and Frisk winced at the volume, but nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"'ll be fine."

"That is not an answer to Frisk's question." Papyrus stated.

"it's a bad day, that's all. didn't know what to do, teleported home, ended up here. ugh, it gets annoying. the kid's probably worried, though." Flirt seemed slightly annoyed at the mention of a kid.

"The kid? You mean a version of me?"

"yup, frisk." He seemed very frustrated, but calmed down. "they'd stopped for now. i know that they'll stop forever soon. just have to bare it a little longer." Frisk frowned. *Stopped what? Resetting, maybe?*

"…I reset?"

"huh, yeah? curiosity, probably. dunno, why'd you reset?"

"I didn't…just reloaded when I died…" Flirt seemed genuinely surprised. His eye flashed again, and it stayed. It was a neon purple heart.

"you didn't reset? ever? that's awesome! never thought i'd see that!" He seemed happy briefly, then sighed, eye disappearing. "g's lucky, then…" Frisk hesitantly patted the Skeleton's shoulder, and Papyrus asked quietly,

"How did you meet my brother? I know he didn't tell me about the other universes until recently, but I think I would know if a lookalike of him showed up…"

"oh, yeah. guess that would be confusing. we met the same way i met you two: accidental teleport. you'd be surprised at how often that happens to me."

"…How do you 'accidentally teleport'?"

"well, my magic can connect to every au in existence. teleporting's like pulling a loose thread on the fabric of space and time: sometimes the thread doesn't end where you think it does. it's not a big deal, though. after a rest, i can just head back to my world."

"Teleporting to an unknown world isn't a big deal…now I've heard it all." papyrus muttered, sipping his cocoa.

"thought that, too, 'til i heard souls can crack in this world and not shatter…freaked me out. anyways, i had teleported here on accident, but it was after i had gotten…hurt. g got me to the lab, and fixed me up. i stayed for 3 days, then i went home. i kept visiting: first person i'd met who didn't judge me for my humor or fashion choices. One thing led to another, boom: we're best friends."

"That does sound like my brother. Helping a complete stranger who looks like him he found hurt…he really should be more careful." Flirt chuckled. "What's funny about that?"

"nothing, really. just ironic."

"…Why do you wear that?"

"oh, this? only thing i could find that was comfortable and matching from the dump." He explained casually, taking another sip of hot sauce. "never thought about it before…"

"Thought about what?" Frisk noticed the skeleton seemed to be turning purple.

"what would happen if my bro found out about the aus or the resets. heheh…he'd try and talk the kid out of resetting…fat lot of good it would do…he'd get killed again…" Sans came downstairs in a new jacket, pausing as he saw Flirt leaning on Papyrus, who was getting uncomfortable with how close the skeleton was and the subject, and Frisk looking at him in confusion. He also noticed the empty bottle of hot sauce.

"Ah…Flirt, you're drunk…"

"No, I'm Flirt…" He chuckled lightly. Papyrus looked up in shock.

"He gets drunk off of hot sauce?!" Sans helped Flirt up.

"Sometimes. Come on: you can sleep in my room."

"should've taken me for dinner first…heh…" Sans snickered, but lugged the skeleton to his room. Frisk was just confused as he continued rambling off jokes and resets. He came back, entering the kitchen. He came back out with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks for making a cup for me, bro. Sorry about Flirt. He's having a bad day."

"If I had known about his reaction to hot sauce…"

"It's fine. He'll have a hangover in a few hours, but that's it." Papyrus frowned, looking down. Frisk patted the recovering alcoholic on the back. "It's fine, Paps."

"Okay…what did he mean, die again?"

"Well, let's just say our flower boy isn't the worst one out there." Sans sighed in frustration. "So, how are you two doing with this?"

"I'm fine. He's odd, but I'm happy you found someone to hang out with outside of the lab."

"Other than earlier, he's been nice. It's a little weird seeing another version of you, but it's manageable, and no weirder than having control over time."

"Fair enough."


End file.
